


The Borgia Apocalypse/ Борджиа. Апокалипсис

by ishvaria



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Incest, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Перевод оригинального сценария Нила Джордана четвертого сезона Борджиа имени Showtime,  слегка адаптированный и с авторскими вставками.





	The Borgia Apocalypse/ Борджиа. Апокалипсис

 

Глава 1: Благословенны проклятые

 

***

          _Кровь… она повсюду – на руках, на лице, на простынях… ее запах витает в воздухе, забивает ноздри… приторно-сладким вкусом остается на языке… кровь… Кровь моего мужа… мужа, убитого братом… мужа, отравленного мною._

_\- Мне никогда не смыть эту кровь… - произношу словно в забытьи…_

_\- Я – смою! – тут же эхом откликается он, бережно стирая ее следы. - Ты будешь нагой… чистой… невинной… - медленно продвигаясь от шеи ниже… и глубже… и все чувственнее… - Моей!_

_Он… его голос продолжает звучать, даже если его нет рядом… брат… возлюбленный… муж… самый близкий… тот, без которого… Брат. Чезаре… Один его взгляд… вздох… звук шагов… его улыбка… его прикосновения… все мимолетно и кажется, должно быть только так, а не иначе… Все должно быть именно так. Только Борджиа может любить Борджиа! Прокляты ли мы или благословлены…_

 

Его шаги в белоснежных шелковых туфлях скрадываются, теряясь в гулкой пустоте лестниц… молоденькая служанка с ворохом окровавленных простыней в руках, охнув, приседает в глубоком книксене, выражая положенные почтение и уважение…

\- Ваше Святейшество…

Одним раздражающим жестом отпустив ее, Папа проходит прямиком в хозяйскую спальню. Тело Альфонсо все еще распростерто на кровати и, хотя сомнений в том, что он – мертв, нет, тем не менее Папа все же касается уже остывающей руки, проверяя пульс… И, перекрестившись, опускается на колени, читая поминальную молитву…

\- Нет, оставьте… экипаж, лошадей – в конюшню, - раздается голос сына, - все должно выглядеть… - поднимающегося по лестнице, - … как обычно… - Чезаре, а вслед за ним и Руфио, входят в комнату, застывая на пороге. – Отец…

\- Что это? – поднявшись, Папа встречает его бешеный взгляд. - Что – это?! Случилось нападение? Конфликт местного значения? Гунны?

\- Я могу объяснить, отец…

\- Нет! – прерывает он его, - Никто не может такое – объяснить! – указывая на тело юного Альфонсо…

\- Оставь нас… - негромко произносит Чезаре, даже не взглянув на Руфио, когда же тот, кивнув, исчезает, подняв тяжелый взгляд на отца, повторяет, - Я – могу объяснить!

\- Что? – Папа в возмущении подходит ближе, - Как ты собираешься все это – объяснять?!

\- Он напал на меня… - Чезаре и сам не замечает, как переходит от вызова к оправданиям, - и я – не хотел… не собирался…

Пощечина гулкой отдачей отскакивает от стен – отец беспощаден, злые слезы сами рвутся наружу и Чезаре стоит больших трудов просто не показать, как это обидно…

\- Не собирался убивать нашего зятя?! – Папа же расходится не на шутку, - Того, кого мы взяли под свою защиту?! Во дворце, который мы пожаловали ему – дабы обеспечить безопасность его и нашей дочери?! А Лукреция?! Что с ней?!

\- Она с мамой… - проглотив обиду, ровно отвечает Чезаре, - я проследил, чтобы она добралась благополучно. Никто не видел… - встретившись, наконец, с отцом взглядом, он с прежним вызовом повторяет, - Я здесь со всем разберусь! Никакого беспорядка не будет.

\- Конечно! Ты – разберешься… - затихая, словно краем миновавшая гроза, кивает отец, - Очередное тело будет выловлено из Тибра пару недель спустя… и какой-то несчастный пьяница будет виновен в случайной или намеренной гибели нашего зятя… - подойдя к сыну почти вплотную, он чеканит слова, - Ты отмоешь этот дворец сверху донизу так, чтобы даже пятнышка крови на обоях не осталось, ты меня понял? И ты поручишь устроить все – своему верному псу.

\- Микелетто? – на всякий случай уточняет Чезаре, прекрасно зная, что именно его отец имеет ввиду.

\- Только ему можно доверить подобное…

\- Он не говорил со мной… - нехотя признается он, - много дней.

\- Папе он не откажет… - еще раз обозрев царящий в комнате хаос, отец останавливает взгляд на Чезаре, - найди его. Мы будем ждать. Недолго. – И, приподняв белоснежные одеяния, чтоб даже полы в крови, не приведи Господи, не замарать, Его Святейшество удаляется также бесшумно, словно по воздуху ступая, как и появился здесь.

 

         Она не помнит, как оказалась здесь… не помнит ничего, что было… словно милосердный туман заволок события минувшей ночи. Осталось лишь ощущение чего-то непоправимого… и еще – руки Чезаре… губы Чезаре… его горящие страстью глаза… его голос, что звучит в голове, не умолкая – _ты будешь… только моей… будешь моей… моей_ … И от этого голоса в животе делается пусто. Мамины руки с привычной заботой и нежностью проходятся по волосам, лицу, шее и плечам, смывая засохшую кровь, но так и не позволяя – забыть. И Лукреция вовсе не уверена – хочет ли она забывать… Брат… он сейчас так нужен, что даже думать об этом больно…

\- Помоги мне уехать, мама… - невидяще глядя перед собой вдруг вслух произносит она, вызывая лишь легкую печаль на лице Ваноццы.

\- И ты оставишь меня здесь совсем одну? – продолжая омывать застывшую в своем горе, словно мраморная статуя, дочь, спрашивает та.

\- Я боюсь его теперь… - с трудом сфокусировавшись на спокойном мамином лице, отвечает Лукреция… губы плохо слушаются… - боюсь того, кого люблю больше всего в этом мире… больше жизни, мама!

\- Он не позволит волосу упасть с твоей головы… - качает та головой, Лукреция согласно кивает.

\- Не позволит. И убьет каждого, кто осмелится просто пройти мимо меня… любого, кто посмеет приблизится. Я – как приманка в волчьей яме, мама! – всхлипнув, она поднимает на нее глаза, полные невыплаканных слез, - Мы – прокляты? Наша семья?

\- Вполне возможно, детка… - присев рядом, она обнимает дочь, - в ту минуту, когда твоему отцу вручил ключи от Небес…

\- Мне нужно время… подумать… просто прийти в себя… - вздохнув, Лукреция собирается с силами, - монастырь! Ты должна знать что-нибудь подходящее, мама! Так, чтобы Чезаре меня не сразу нашел…

\- Есть одно место… - помогая ей выйти из воды, отвечает Ваноцца, - и только один человек на свете сможет доставить тебя туда так, что все останется в тайне.

 

         Два дюжих молодца оставляют тело Альфонсо на столе в кухне… подальше от лишних глаз. Спустившись следом, Чезаре останавливается на пороге, разглядывая то – что недавно было его зятем. Ни сожаления, ни удовлетворения… лишь глухое раздражение из-за тех, совершенно лишних сейчас, хлопот, что он причиняет семье… всегда! Заботами отца войдя в семью, этот розовощекий юнец стал причиной и следствием того унижения, через которое прошлось пройти Лукреции! Кулаки сжимаются сами собой, до боли впиваясь ногтями в кожу… Руфио неслышно появляется рядом и чуть позади, ровно бесплотный дух… не он сейчас должен быть тут… ну да что уж там…

\- Он был пьян… - глухо произносит Чезаре даже не взглянув на него, - ясно?

\- Все в руках Божьих… мессир…

\- Он был пьян… - повторяет Чезаре, доставая кинжал, - и настойчиво нарывался на драку… - кинжал легко входит в мертвое тело почти по рукоять… - И – получил, что заслужил… - еще один удар кинжалом, - все из-за какой-то шлюхи в таверне, что он не поделил с завсегдатаями… - Чезаре снова и снова всаживает кинжал в тело Альфонсо, нанося удар за ударом, вымещая на нем всю скопившуюся боль и разочарование… гнев дрожит в кончиках пальцев, сводит скулы, заставляет задыхаться… - Они превратили его в подушку для булавок. Или в дырявый бурдюк… - ударив его в последний раз, он вытирает практически сухой клинок о рукав камзола Альфонсо, - они его пыряли до тех пор, пока он не истек кровью. А теперь… - помедлив, он встречается глазами с пустым бездушным взглядом Руфио, - теперь сбросьте его в Тибр. 

 

         Так не должно быть…Сейчас самое время оплакивать мужа, кровь которого на ее руках. Но единственное, о чем она может думать – Чезаре… его ласковых руках, его губах… о том, чтобы прижать его буйную головушку к груди… ощутить жар его тела… почувствовать себя единственной в целом свете… желанной… любимой… В своем выдуманном горе Лукреция позволила себе позабыть, что только брат готов ради нее на все, и совсем не важно – чего это будет стоить ему. Она позволяет простыне соскользнуть с еще влажных плеч, открываясь собственному отражению… Епитимья! Не страх заставляет ее искать убежища, а – собственная вина. Каждое воспоминание о нем – ранит, потому что каждое причиняет боль тем, что больно было ему. Монашеская ряса, что лежит на кровати – вот то, что заслужила она.

\- Не вини себя, девочка… - Ваноцца появляется в комнате, помогая ей управиться с белоснежным капором с разлетающимися крыльями полей. – И Чезаре, и отец… это их выбор. Они делают, что должны. Для семьи.

\- Ты не понимаешь, мама… - все еще комкая капор в руках, Лукреция ловит в зеркале ее взгляд, Ваноцца вглядывается в дочь, - Что бы ни было… сам Чезаре первым запретил бы тебе так думать!

\- Ах, мама! – порывисто обнимая ее, шепчет Лукреция. Ваноцца кивает кому-то, входящему в комнату, поверх ее головы.

\- Давай, детка… у нас – немного времени.

\- Вы посылали за мной, мадонна… - обернувшись, Лукреция улыбается, на сердце становится легче, - Микелетто!

\- Я пришел, потому что вы меня позвали, - в своеобычной немногословной манере отзывается он, - слышал, что произошло…

\- Поэтому Лукреция уезжает, - вступает Ваноцца, - прямо сейчас.

\- Не тревожьтесь, мадонна, - Микелетто кивает, глядя за тем как нянька безуспешно пытается поймать маленького Джованни в патио, - я доставлю их в целости и сохранности.

\- Мы и не сомневаемся в этом, Микелетто, - Ваноцца перехватывает смеющегося малыша, - и признательны тебе за помощь.

\- Могу я? – имея ввиду Джованни, Лукреция кивает, и он берет мальчика на руки. – Куда мы едем?

\- Монастырь, к югу отсюда… - Ваноцца помогает дочери с рясой, - если выедете сейчас, то будете там к вечеру.

Микелетто с неопределенной улыбкой смотрит на Джованни, - Этот малыш? Среди монахинь?

\- Нет. – Ваноцца забирает у него мальчика, - Джованни останется со мной…

         Монастырь, почти затерявшийся среди холмов, уже виднеется в отдалении.

\- Ты не хочешь остаться здесь? – Лукреция поправляет то и дело спадающий капюшон, - Хотя бы на какое-то время…

\- Это женский монастырь, миледи, - отзывается Микелетто, - мое присутствие привлечет ненужное вам внимание.

\- Конечно… ты прав… я… - помолчав, она поворачивается к нему, - сделай для меня еще кое-что…

\- Все, что угодно…

\- Вернись к Чезаре… ты ему нужен! – его лицо принимает прежнее почти бесстрастное выражение, Лукреция негромко добавляет, - хотя бы подумай об этом.

\- Его Святейшество хочет меня лицезреть. – Микелетто помогает ей спешиться, - сегодня. 

\- Ты нужен нашей семье, Микелетто… - она настойчиво сжимает его руку, - ты – ее неотъемлемая часть!

\- Вам здесь ничего не угрожает, миледи… - осторожно высвободившись, он кивает на спешащих к ним монахинь, - вас ждут… а мне – пора возвращаться.

\- Микелетто! – запрокинув голову, Лукреция ловит его взгляд, - Не говори Чезаре! Пожалуйста! Даже если он будет требовать ответа…

\- Я не встречался с вашим братом много месяцев… придержав коня, отвечает он. – В любом случае, не тревожьтесь, мои уста – запечатаны. Я никому не скажу, где вы…

\- Спасибо… - шепчет она, глядя ему вслед.

\- Миледи, мать-настоятельница ждет вас… Позвольте проводить…

\- Прошу… - скинув дорожный плащ, Лукреция остается в монашеской рясе, - прошу вас, сестры… обращайтесь со мной, как с равной.

 

         Тьма накрывает вечный город милосердным покрывалом, скрывая все грехи, что творятся в нем при свете дня. Соборная церковь пуста – лишь свечи у алтаря да неверный лунный свет, льющийся сквозь витражи… Его Святейшество проходит в исповедальню, за ним следом в кабинку по ту сторону решетки проскальзывает неясная тень… Открыв шторку со своей стороны, Папа благосклонно кивает, соединяя ладони домиком.

\- Мы слушаем…можешь говорить свободно, сын мой…

\- Это вы меня позвали, Ваше Святейшество… - отзывается Микелетто, - я пришел.

\- Бог милостив… - глядя прямо перед собой, продолжает тот, - он прощает тех – кто об этом просит…

\- Мне не о чем просить, Ваше Святейшество, - Микелетто пальцами касается разделяющей их решетки, - стольких грехов не отмолить даже вам…

\- Ты можешь испросить и тебе будет даровано прощение… - повернув голову, он встречается наконец с Микелетто взглядом, - на прошлые и на будущие деяния.

\- Будущие, мессир? Вы просите меня – вернуться? Вернуться – к вашему сыну?

\- Мы не просим невозможного… всего лишь – войти в ту же реку… - помедлив, Папа оставляет церемониальный тон, - Ты служил верой и правдой сыну…

\- Именно на этой службе я и убил того, кто был мне дорог! – пожалуй, впервые Микелетто позволяет себе повысить голос, - Я вырвал собственное сердце и, проткнув, отдал вашему сыну!

\- Неисповедимы пути Господни… молись и будет дадено… - склонив голову, Папа продолжает, - Он слышит просьбы всех, Микелетто, даже тех, кто живет в тени, как ты…

\- Бог молчит… - просто отвечает тот, - сколько бы я ни пытался…

\- Он – услышит. Поверь мне. Его именем мы правим на этой земле…

\- А нож и гарота – тоже от Его имени? – Папа снова склоняет голову, как будто скрывая внезапную печаль.

\- К сожалению… Его враги владеют этим оружием. И иногда так и должно быть.

\- Я вернулся не для того, чтобы служить Богу, Ваше Святейшество, - выйдя из исповедальни, Микелетто открывает дверь той ее части, где сидит Папа. И преклонив колени, продолжает, - но я буду служить вашему сыну, Чезаре Борджиа.

\- Это именно то, чего мы хотели… - опустив ладонь на его склоненную голову, Папа кивает, - Мой сын слабее, когда тебя нет рядом... и он отчаянно нуждается в тебе.

 

         Ночь выдалась нелегкая, как и следующий за ней день… Чезаре с едва сдерживаемым стоном наслаждения опускается в горячую воду, смывая пыль, пот, кровь и слезы Лукреции…  Мысли о сестре отрезвляют… утром первым делом нужно будет зайти к матушке… да и Джованни он давно не видел.

Мальчик-слуга, подливающий горячей воды в ванну, почтительно замирает, когда на пороге появляется Его Святейшество. Отпустив его незаметным движением, Папа останавливается позади…

\- Ты сделал все, что должен был?

\- Отец? – Чезаре пытается встать, но отцовская длань ложится ему на плечо, - Да. Все сделано так, как ты хотел.

\- И ты доверяешь своему новому псу? – Папа медленно ведет мочалкой по плечам сына, тот поворачивает голову в его сторону, - Я позволяю ему жить.

\- Думаешь, это остановит его от предательства? И он останется предан тебе, если кто-то другой также, как ты сейчас, будет держать его жизнь в своих руках.

\- У меня – нет особого выбора… - снова глядя прямо перед собой, отзывается Чезаре, - Микелетто… мне не удалось его найти.

\- Вернее, твои новые прихвостни так тебе сказали… - оставив мочалку в воде, отец обходит ванну, оказываясь в поле зрения сына. Тот отвечает ему яростным взглядом, - Они делают то, что я говорю и не причиняют беспокойств. Пока.

\- Пока… - соглашается Папа.

\- Когда начнут… - Чезаре ведет рукой по воде, - я просто от них избавлюсь.

\- Хорошо. – Оглянувшись в поисках кувшина с новой порцией горячей воды, Его святейшество выливает его в ванну, - Утром нас ждет аудиенция. Французский посол, я хочу, чтобы ты был там.

\- У меня… - окунувшись с головой и вынырнув, Чезаре тянет время, собирая мокрые волосы в хвост, - были кое-какие планы на утро.

\- Навестишь матушку и сестру позже! – раздраженно отметает причину отец, - Ты сам привел в наш дом французов, будь добр – хотя бы изобрази интерес к судьбе своей жены!

\- Мы должны решить, чего именно мы хотим от короля Луи… - сделав вид, что не услышал претензий отца, Чезаре продолжает, - скорее всего, он захочет как-то отблагодарить нас…

 **-** Предлагаешь вернуться в Неаполь… - с полуслова улавливает отец, - только на этот раз в нашего благословения?

\- Этот шанс мы не можем упустить! Мы должны оседлать этого дракона!

\- Он – огнедышащий, к твоему сведению… - грея руки у огня, ворчливо отзывается Его Святейшество, - Испанцы будут крайне недовольны таким поворотом событий! - В дверном проеме за спиной Чезаре появляется знакомый силуэт, Папа приподнимает руку предупреждающим жестом, требуя от того молчания. – Но если мы предложим им разделить королевство…

\- Неаполь? Управляемый Испанией и Францией? – вода уже остывает и Чезаре, окунувшись еще раз, собирается вылезать.

\- Последние месяцы принесли странные союзы… - все еще глядя на огонь, отвечает отец, - Так мы снимем их с нашей шеи… займем, так сказать… в неаполитанском болоте так легко увязнуть… - воспользовавшись тем, что сын отвлекся, Его Святейшество благосклонно кивает Микелетто, сам же неслышно покидая комнату. Чезаре, не замечая его маневров, продолжает говорить…

\- О да! Это была бы восхитительная месть! И короля Неаполя низвергнут, так? – кровожадно добавляет он, - Или даже повесят!

\- Мы можем на это надеяться… - негромко произносит Микелетто, стоя у него за спиной. Чезаре, поднявшись, разворачивается так резко, что часть воды переливается через край, Микелетто скупо улыбается, - Мы ведь неплохо с ним знакомы, так? Как и с вами, мессир…

\- Хочешь меня удивить, мой друг? – с плохо скрываемой радостью он выбирается из ванны, останавливаясь прямо перед ним… - Тогда ты должен обнять меня! – Микелетто делает шаг-другой и от души обнимает его. – Что привело тебя назад?

\- Ваш отец… - не скрывает очевидного тот, - Он напомнил – почему я…

\- Тебя слишком долго не было, мой друг! – с чувством произносит Чезаре, вновь обнимая его, - Слишком долго…

 

Часовня монастыря в этот ранний час выглядит практически заброшенной, Лукреция зябко поводит плечами – ряса не греет, а жесткий от крахмала капор плохо защищает от стылого ветра, что гуляет здесь. Когда Микелетто вчера ее оставил здесь, мать-настоятельница при личной встрече выразилась вполне ясно – она живет здесь, как одна из послушниц и никак иначе. Вот почему в этот ранний предрассветный час Лукреция стоит на коленях, скребя каменные плиты пола в пустой холодной часовне.

\- Лучше вычищайте между плитами, сестра… - молодая монахиня, из недавно принявших постриг, в затруднении умолкает, не зная, как именно к ней обращаться.

\- Я еще не приняла обеты, сестра Пия, - оправдывается Лукреция, - у меня еще нет имени…

\- Имя есть у всех, - отвечает та, - то имя, что дано при рождении. С этим именем и принимают обеты.

\- Я стану… - Лукреция медлит, - … сестрой Анджелой… да, сестра Анджела.

\- Хорошо, я буду звать вас так, - сестра Пия кивает, - и снова прошу – внимательнее со швами между плитами, они должны быть чистыми.

\- А что, мать-настоятельница сама лично проверяет каждую трещинку в полу на предмет чистоты? – Лукреции кажется, что она удачно шутит, но сестра Пия юмора не понимает.

\- Разумеется… Она проводит пальцем по плитам и между ними… - Пия старательно трет пол, - а после вытирает его о наши капоры. И если хотя бы один из них слегка запачкается… нас ждет наказание.

\- Что, пороть будут? – с веселым изумлением спрашивает Лукреция.

\- Ее слова жалят больнее… - со всей серьезностью отвечает та, - гораздо больнее любой плетки…

\- В таком случае… - Лукреция опускает голову, стараясь сдержать улыбку, - мои плиты и швы между ними будут самыми чистыми из тех, что вообще кто-то когда-то мыл!  

 

         Папа восседает на троне, Чезаре стоит по правую руку и чуть позади, словно консильери, пока посол Франции приближается по проходу. Папа благосклонно кивает на его церемонное приветствие, давая возможность начать

\- Король Луи Французский уже на пути сюда, Ваше Святейшество.

\- Еще одна французская армия… - чуть повернувшись в сторону сына, замечает Папа, - это как раз то, что нужно Риму.

\- Его Величество идет с миром, ваше Святейшество, - чуть склонив голову, он продолжает, - он поклялся в вечной преданности Риму и Вашему Святейшеству. Единственное, что его немного тревожит – Неаполь.

\- Французы глуповаты? – Папа позволяет себе усмешку, - Последнее вторжение в Неаполь их ничему не научило…

\- Отец… - негромко произносит Чезаре. Папа кивает, - Конечно, у нас же грандиозные планы… Мы создаем новую Италию, так?

\- Я не посвящен в планы Его Величества настолько хорошо, - посол явно что-то не договаривает.

\- Это печально… Нам казалось, что Луи Французский как-то больше заинтересован в результате… - снова покосившись в сторону Чезаре, Его Святейшество договаривает, - Между нами, мы получали от всего этого удовольствие. Как и от вашего присутствия здесь.

\- Боюсь, Ваше Святейшество… - посол мнется, - …что должен оставить свой пост.

\- Выше имя… - Папа щелкает пальцами, - напомните нам…

\- Архиепископ Д’Амброуз, Ваше Святейшество… - кланяется тот,- полномочный, пока еще, посол Франции…

\- Ну, разумеется. Вы должны присоединиться к нам, здесь. В качестве кардинала… - взглядом пресекая любые возражения, добавляет, - Из огня да в полымя, а? Да, а кто – ваш приемник?

\- К сожалению, мне не сообщили его имени, Ваше святейшество…

 

         Замок Святого Ангела похож на склеп… только живущие в нем погребены заживо и смерть для них – желанное и редко достижимое избавление от вечных мучений.

         Катерина Сфорца открывает глаза оттого, что сквозь решетку, практически над ее головой, появляется рука, затянутая в белоснежную перчатку с папским кольцом поверх нее.

\- Вам придется переломать мне ноги, Ваше Святейшество, - поднимаясь, она улыбается этой своей ничего-не-значащей улыбкой, - если хотите увидеть меня на коленях.

\- Поцеловать перстень было бы достаточно… - Папа ничем не выдает своего недовольства.

\- Поцеловать?

\- Без коленопреклонения, - стягивая перчатки, отвечает он, разглядывая ее. – Боюсь, ваша утонченная красота увядает среди этих каменных стен… ей не хватает дневного света. – Подойдя ближе, он берет ее за подбородок, - Нам больно видеть, как все это великолепие… просто исчезнет…

\- Так отпустите меня домой… - Папа смеется, будто шутка вышла и вправду смешной.

\- Без формальной капитуляции? Без залога вечного служения Папе Римскому?

\- Без меня на коленях ... – заканчивает она.

\- Нам уже кажется, что это невозможно, - проницательно замечает Папа. Катерина кивает, - Я должна быть не просто побеждена, об этом должны узнать…

\- И весь мир должен это видеть!

\- Но весь мир уже знает, Ваше Святейшество! – Катерина разворачивается к нему. - Мои земли были захвачены, мой замок разграблен, мое тело...

\- Ваше тело? – переспрашивает Папа со вполне искренним возмущением, - Над вами кто-то посмел надругаться?

\- Можно было сказать, что – ваш сын, Ваше Святейшество, - скромно потупившись, отвечает она, а после – стреляет в него лукавым взглядом из-под ресниц, - но мы оба получили от этого некоторое удовольствие… так что…

\- Поэтому он – покаялся… - церемонно сложив руки и склонив голову, говорит Папа.

\- Кому – вам? – насмешливо спрашивает она, - Как… трогательно…. Прямо Святое семейство!

\- У нас не принято ничего скрывать…

\- Я так и поняла… - Катерина подходит к решетке, - Могу я предложить кое-что, Ваше Святейшество? – он согласно кивает… - Вы пробовали грубую силу. Вы пробовали цепи, тюремные стены, и ничто из этого не заставило меня преклонить колени перед вами. Но есть то, чего вы еще не пробовали… - приблизившись почти вплотную, Катерина смотрит ему в глаза… - Доброта…

\- Доброта? – эхом повторяет он, завороженно глядя на ее губы. Тонко улыбнувшись, она кивает, - Доброе слово… Нежное прикосновение… этим может добиться того, чего не сделает хлыст и оковы...

Его святейшество судорожно выдыхает, его пальцы уже тянутся к ее губам… - Неужели мы могли бы разговорить это неукротимое сердце, всего лишь одним словом?

\- Возможно…

\- Хорошо, - заставляя себя оторваться от созерцания ее губ, Папа решительно хлопает в ладоши, - давайте проверим, насколько вы честны и безрассудны. Возможно, вы могли бы присоединиться к нам за ужином, через несколько дней.

\- По-прежнему в оковах? – демонстративно подняв руки в цепях, она цинично улыбается, что Его Святейшество предпочитает не замечать.

\- И, если есть слова, что помогут вам нам открыться, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы их найти…

 

         День разгорается с новой силой и надо бы найти их в себе, чтобы снова стоять за отца, за семью, за Рим в конце концов… Этот посол… Франция и король Луи… Неаполь… а в мыслях – только сестра… стоит закрыть глаза, и она тут же возникает перед внутренним взором, вся такая… притягательно-обольстительная… трогательна-нежная… откровенно-жаждущая только его… Непроизвольно облизав губы Чезаре заставляет себя открыть глаза… после того, что было… После того, что произошло этой ночью… после того – что произошло… судорожно вздохнув, он проводит ладонью по лицу… а может? Может, просто прийти… как всегда… Это ведь и его дом. Его матушка. И племянник. Да. Надо просто прийти. И – увидеть ее. После того, что было этой ночью. После того – что было…

         Рука с бокалом вина возникает в поле зрения чуть раньше самого Микелетто. Он не пьет. Но он – знает… как всегда. Микелетто всегда и все знает. Ему не надо – говорить, объяснять, направлять… можно просто кивнуть и получишь такой же кивок в ответ. И можешь быть уверен, что все, задуманное тобой, будет исполнено точно и в срок. И никто не задастся ни одним лишним вопросом… их просто некому будет задавать.

\- Значит, мой отец звучит убедительнее, чем я? – не поворачивая головы… даже взгляда не бросив за спину, где несомненно стоит Микелетто, с откровенной горечью произносит он.

\- Время пришло… - тот, как всегда, немногословен, - Его Святейшество помог мне понять – я слаб без вас, вы – без меня.

\- Ты сказал ему – почему… - отпив из бокала, Чезаре мучительно продолжает, - объяснил, почему не возвращался так долго? 

\- Вы заставили меня убить того, кого я любил…

\- Я заставил тебя убить того, кто тебя предал!

\- Это все равно меня ранило… - отзывается Микелетто, что заставляет Чезаре развернуться. Он впивается взглядом в лицо близкого друга, - Где?

\- Здесь… - взяв его руку, Микелетто кладет ее на свое сердце. Чезаре позволяет себе усмешку, - А! Так у тебя – есть сердце!

\- Больше нет… - отзывается он.

\- И ты – готов снова мне служить? – взор Микелетто скользит мимо, останавливаясь на Руфио, ожидающем в патио внизу. – Разве для меня еще есть место?

\- Для того, кому я верю – как себе? Да! – встретив горящий взгляд молодого господина, Микелетто едва заметно улыбается, и вновь смотрит на Руфио.

\- Ему вы тоже доверяете?

\- До поры… - кивает тот.

\- Не стоит.

\- Почему? – резко привлекая его к себе, Чезаре произносит вполголоса, - Докажи мне! И все вернется на круги своя…  Сблизься с ними…

\- Должен ли я… - отодвинувшись, Микелетто снова спрашивает о том, что не говорится вслух. И Чезаре вполне его понимает, кивая в ответ…

\- Да… У нас тут все очень изменилось, мой друг, за то время, что ты отсутствовал…

\- Не так уж и много, думаю… - скорее, про себя произносит Микелетто, следом за Чезаре спускаясь вниз.

\- Руфио… - окликает тот своего нового тайного помощника, - мой Микелетто… - сцепившись взглядами, оба не торопятся рассыпаться в любезностях друг другу, Чезаре продолжает, - Вы знакомы?

\- Его слава бежит впереди… пусть и упоминать о нем предпочитают вполголоса… - Руфио кивает, - да, я о нем слышал.

\- А ты? – Чезаре смотрит на Микелетто, тот качает головой. Руфио протягивает руку для приветствия, - Ты – легенда…

\- Да? – прищурившись, Микелетто медлит, - Где?

\- По всей Италии… Везде, где бы ни сражались мужчины… - одобрительная улыбка скользит по лицу Чезаре. Он кладет руки на плечи обоих, - Вам есть, что обсудить, но лучше оставить это до ночи. У нас еще есть дела, - и повернувшись к Микелетто, понижает голос, - ты мне нужен. Скоро… - и направляется к лестнице.

Все-таки пожав протянутую руку в ответ, Микелетто замечает, - Ты – человек Сфорца… служил Катерине, лично.

\- Да. Я был их человеком. Теперь – нет.

\- Вот так просто? Сменить Флоренцию на Рим? Сменить хозяина?

\- Сфорца – это прошлое… - Руфио смотрит пристально, - и когда на кону твоя жизнь, как-то очень ясно понимаешь разницу. Он… - кивнув в сторону уже поднимающегося вверх по лестнице Чезаре, договаривает, - будущее.

\- И он может быть им очень долгое время… - тоже глядя ему вслед, говорит Микелетто.

 

         Трудно быть монашкой… подъемы до рассвета, тяжелый физический труд, молитва вместо отдыха… В этот раз все совсем иначе… не так, как… Лукреция заставляет себя сосредоточиться на простом – грязная посуда после общего ужина, лишь бы не думать… не думать о том, что в первый раз в монастырь ее привел брат… тогда еще кардинал, патронирующий монастырь. Быть гостьей – проще… удобнее и гораздо спокойнее… В келье, что она делит с все той же сестрой Пией, Лукреция рассматривает свои покрасневшие от ледяной воды и песка руки… он так любит их… с такой нежностью он ласкает их, бережно целуя каждый пальчик… или просто переплетает свои и ее пальцы, так что кажется – руки живут собственной жизнью. Если бы вдруг брат увидел ее сейчас… Нет! Лучше не думать… нужно просто лечь на жесткий топчан, что тут вместо кроватей, а усталость сделает все остальное.

Пия возвращается из часовни еще до того, как она успевает юркнуть под домотканое одеяло, притворяясь спящей. Но словно не замечая этого, монашка начинает готовиться ко сну – сняв белоснежный капор, а следом и капюшон, открывая взору Лукреции безобразно и коротко остриженные волосы. Сама же Лукреция, держа данное матери-настоятельнице слово не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, предпочитает оставаться в капюшоне.

\- Не хотите разоблачаться, сестра Анджела? – Пия медлит, не задувая свечу, - если вам неудобно…

\- Нет, отчего же… - Лукреция взбивает тонкую подушку, - я спала так предыдущей ночью, и ночью до этого… так уходит меньше времени с утра.

\- Но… - та в растерянности напоминает, - здесь правила регламентируют каждый наш шаг, сестра… Если мать-настоятельница узнает…

\- Только если ты ей скажешь… - Лукреция вновь садится, - но ведь ты не сделаешь этого, так? Ты умеешь хранить секреты? - Пия медлит с ответом, глядя на нее, Лукреция кивает, - Ну?

\- Да… - неуверенность отчетливо слышится в голосе, она повторяет, - Да, умею.

\- Обещаешь? – Лукреция подходит к ней очень близко, кажется, они делят один вдох на двоих.

\- Я не должна, но… - не в силах отвести глаз от губ Лукреции, она отвечает, - … не скажу ничего матери-настоятельнице.

\- Я не подчиняюсь никаким правилам… - шепотом с расстановкой произносит Лукреция, медленно стягивая с головы капюшон… и ее роскошные волосы рассыпаются по плечам и ниже… Задохнувшись, Пия любуется этим великолепием, словно никогда в жизни не видела ничего подобного…

\- Вы не монахиня… - обретя дар речи, она отступает на шаг, - даже не послушница… Кто вы?

\- Это наказание, Пия… - улыбка выходит натянутой, потому что говорит она, по сути, правду, - Я должна покаяться…

\- Покаяться? В чем?

\- В грехах, разумеется… - Лукреция вновь сокращает расстояние между ними, - как Саффо…

\- Саффо? - Лукреция облизывает губы, - Да. Она допустила ошибку, полюбив женщину.

\- Женщину!?! – искренне ужасается та.

\- Давным-давно. – объясняет Лукреция, накручивая локон на палец, - это произошло на острове Лесбос… - не отпуская ее взгляда, она медленно садится на свой топчан и также медленно и чувственно вытягиваясь на нем… - А когда мое покаяние будет закончено, отец обещал забрать меня домой… - увлекшись, Лукреция продолжает, - И – выдать замуж за первого подходящего мужчину… сбагрить, как порченный товар… как ту, на которой печать Зверя…

\- Я предпочла бы остаться монахиней, сестра Анджела… - тихо произносит Пия. Лукреция вздыхает, прижимаясь к ней, - Временами – я тоже, Пия…

 

         Огонь в камине то разгорается, то притухает, отражаясь языками пламени в его глазах. Мучительно борясь с самим собой, Чезаре безуспешно пытается скрыть разочарование.

\- То есть, ты мне этого не скажешь…

\- Я просто не знаю, дорогой… - разумным тоном матери отвечает Ваноцца. Он усмехается, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от огня, - А даже если бы и знала… - развернувшись, впивается в нее взглядом, - так, мама?!

\- Не стоит отрабатывать на мне свои грозные взгляды, - она кивает прислуге, чтобы та убирала посуду после ужина, - ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что это не сработает. – Плеснув вина в бокал, Чезаре снова отворачивается к камину, положив руку ему на плечо, Ваноцца продолжает, - После того, что произошло… Лукреция хочет прийти в себя…

\- И что ей мешает делать это здесь? – не поворачиваясь, спрашивает он, и говорит в ответ на затянувшееся молчание, - Она… боится? Мама? Лукреция боится меня?!

\- Ну что ты! Она знает, что ты волосу не дашь упасть с ее головы… - Ваноцца заставляет его на себя посмотреть, - Ей просто нужно побыть наедине с собой.

\- Где? – снова возвращается к тревожащей его теме, - Куда ты отправила ее? – матушка же только неопределенно улыбается, не отвечая.

Плач Джованни уже какое-то время резонирует от стен дворца, оба стараются не обращать внимания – у няни плохо получается уговаривать его лечь в постель. Но тут выходит как-то особенно надрывно, и Чезаре не выдерживает, - Да Бога ради! – бокал в его руке разлетается опасным фейерверком, стряхнув осколки и наскоро перетянув ладонь платком, он устремляется в детскую.

Джованни захлебывается плачем у замороченной няньки на руках, Чезаре без разговоров просто забирает у нее малыша, который тут же и замолкает, вцепляясь ручонками в его камзол. Он прижимает его к себе, целует головку, - Ты тоже тоскуешь по ней, дружок… - шепчет он заплаканному племяннику, успокаивающе гладя того ладонью по спинке, - ну… давай… Давай мы с тобой ляжем, закроем глазки и представим, что мама – здесь… просто вышла ненадолго и когда ты проснешься… - уложив уже почти спящего мальчика в постель, Чезаре поднимает тяжелый взгляд на матушку.

\- Что, мой дорогой? – пожимает она плечами, - Собираешься бдить здесь до утра? Дай мне руку, я посмотрю… Идем, надо промыть и нормально перевязать.

\- Я что-то сделал неправильно, мама? – все-таки спрашивает он, пока Ваноцца занимается его рукой, - Ведь я люблю ее! – голос все-таки подводит на этом слове, но мама разумно делает вид, что не замечает, как и всегда.

\- Да, ты ее любишь… было бы странно, если бы – нет… - затянув перевязку, она кивком просит придержать узел, - Вы с отцом… сперва он, а теперь и ты… вы всегда знаете, что и как для нас всех будет лучше. Мы принимаем это… - она поднимает взгляд от его ладони, встречаясь с его пронзительно-испытующим, - Не будь, как отец, Чезаре… хоть раз… Если на самом деле – любишь…

Он морщится, сжимая перевязанную ладонь, поднимаясь, - Спасибо… за ужин, матушка… и за… - мягко целует подставленную щеку.

\- Твой Микелетто сопровождал ее… - все-таки сдается Ваноцца, - если найдешь его, попробуй спросить…

         Едва вернувшись, Чезаре падает в постель – несколько бессонных тревожных ночей, не менее трудные дни, разочарование сегодняшнего вечера и вино… много вина. Мама сказала – Микелетто провожал ее… значит, туда он ее довез в целости… А, куда именно – он успеет спросить его… завтра. Придет новый день и будут новые битвы… а пока – надо последовать своему же совету, данному Джованни и просто позволить тяжелым векам опуститься, представить… и быть подхваченным потоком…

 

         _Солнце проникает сквозь прозрачные занавеси, запутываясь в ее дивных волосах, превращая их в жидкое золото, что струится сквозь пальцы. Не открываю глаз, но всем естеством чувствую ее рядом… Ее тонкие ловкие пальчики пробегают по груди, спускаются к животу и… я перехватываю их на критической линии, поднося к губам… и улыбаюсь, ощущая беспричинную радость… Наше проклятие – наше благословение…_

_\- Чезаре… Че-за-ре… - шепчу я, ведя медленно кончиками волос по его лицу, склоняюсь близко, дразнясь… но он лишь улыбается, не открывая глаз. Тогда я прохожусь пальцами по его груди, спускаясь ниже… он перехватывает мою руку, целуя… И я чувствую всю его бесконечную любовь… Мы благословлены наши проклятием…_

 

         Лукреция распахивает глаза, глядя в темноту… Этот сон… снова. Он снится ей с тех пор, как она выбрала брата своим мужем. Краткий миг бесконечного счастья, от которого не хочется просыпаться. Все вернулось после той ночи… после его – _ты будешь… моей._ И в этот раз реальность сна… она глубже и гораздо более притягательнее той, в которой она существует сейчас… И если бы в самый момент пробуждения ей предложили бы вдруг выбрать, где именно она хочет остаться…

         Пия спит беспокойно, разметавшись на узкой кровати и что-то бормоча в полусне. Внезапно подскочив, она садится на кровати, торопливо складывая руки для покаянной молитвы.

\- Пия, что с тобой? – Лукреция спускает ноги на холодный пол, зажигая свечу.

\- Я не могу хранить твою тайну, сестра… - бормоча одну молитву за другой, невнятно отзывается она.

\- Почему бы и нет? – снова забравшись с ногами на постель, спрашивает Лукреция.        

\- Мне снилось адское пламя! Оно жгло мою одежду, лизало волосы… кожа лопалась от его жара! – с суеверным ужасом вглядываясь в темноту перед собой, шепчет та, - Я поклялась! Поклялась нашей преподобной матушке ничего от нее не скрывать! Вся наша жизнь как на духу… - она прячет лицо в ладонях, - не могу! Прости, сестра, но я не могу клясться во лжи!

\- Давай я открою тебе еще одну тайну, Пия… - Лукреция убеждается, что владеет всем ее вниманием, - Мать-настоятельница уже знает.

\- Что? Как? Пресвятая Мать – знает?

\- Мой отец… ты помнишь, я говорила о нем – тот, кто хочет выдать меня замуж за кого попало с тугим кошельком и связями… - Пия кивает, - так вот, мой отец – покровитель этого монастыря… как и многих других. Он позаботился о том, чтобы поместить меня сюда – чтобы я раскаялась в своих грехах…

\- А я теперь боюсь заснуть… - Лукреция улыбается, - Тебе мстится запах серы и адское пламя? Или у меня вместо нимба пробиваются рожки? – перекрестившись, Пия опускает голову…

\- Я скучаю… по маме.

\- Иди сюда… - негромко произносит Лукреция, приоткрывая приглашающим жестом свое тонкое одеяло.

Смутившись, та медлит, - к тебе? На постель?

\- Да, а что такого? – кивает Лукреция, - Позволь мне сегодня согреть тебя, как это сделали бы материнские объятия…

\- Спасибо… - шепчет Пия, устраиваясь рядом с Лукрецией на скудной постели.

\- Ты слишком молода для этой суровой жизни, маленькая Пия… - гладя ту по торчащим коротким волосам, шепчет Лукреция, - слишком юна, чтобы покидать родной дом.

         Тайна, под покровом ночи переставшая быть таковой, не осталась тайной только для них двоих – этой ночью в переходах монастыря было не безлюдно… Старая монахиня медленно бредет по коридору, постукивая клюкой и заглядывая в каждую келью. Сестра Бенвенута страдает бессонницей и неуемным любопытством… Юную Пию, спящую в объятиях Лукреции она рассматривает с особым тщанием и не потому, что это само по себе – вопиющее событие… Но слава о необыкновенной красоте дочери Папы Римского и ее золотых волосах

 

         Время в замке Святого Ангела тянется бесконечно, день от ночи неотличим – те же факелы, те же крики из пыточных камер, тот же скрежет цепей по каменным плитам и перекличка охраны… Но особых гостей здесь держат на привилегированном положении… чтобы это ни значило…

\- Условия моего содержания улучшили? – Катерина Сфорца благосклонно принимает помощь от присланной девушки-служанки, позволяя той помыть и привести свои волосы в видимое подобие порядка.

\- Что вы имеете ввиду, госпожа?

\- Раз они разрешили мне использовать тебя… - взяв двумя пальцами из воды в тазу вошь, Катерина морщится, - но это никогда не закончится…

\- Они не будут держать здесь вас вечно… - возражает та, поливая ее волосы из ковша.

\- О, они – могут! И – будут! – завернув волосы в полотенце, Катерина поднимает голову, - Прямо тут, среди крыс и вшей… - взяв руки девушки в свои, она всматривается в ее лицо. – Адриана, так? Тебя ведь прислал Его Святейшество Папа? Как лавровую ветвь? – та смущенно кивает.

\- Мне приказано обеспечить вам все возможное, в этих условиях, удобство…

Катерина смеется, - _В этих условиях…_ Как предусмотрительно с его стороны… Ты передашь все, что от меня услышишь, Его Святейшеству?

\- Я не настолько близка с Его Святейшеством… - пряча глаза, отвечает та, - он едва ли вообще подозревает о моем существовании…

\- А мне кажется, что ты можешь найти причину для встречи с ним… - взяв ее за подбородок, Катерина заставляет девушку смотреть ей в глаза, - Так вот – передай ему, что я согласна принять его приглашение отобедать с ним... но только если я смогу это сделать в более приемлемых условиях…

\- Приемлемых условиях, госпожа? 

\- Нужно привести меня в соответствующий Его Святейшеству вид… - с удовольствием поясняет Катерина, - Волосы вымыты и уложены, лицо и губы… бальзамы и кремы… Я стану опять прекрасной – только для него!

 

         Сады Ватикана располагают к неспешным размышлениям и умиротворению… Папа медленно прогуливается по дорожкам, зорко глядя по сторонам и не пропускает спешащую мимо прилежно опустив глаза долу Адриану.

\- Девушка…

\- Ваше Святейшество… - она приседает в глубоком реверансе.

\- Как там наша заключенная? – доброжелательно интересуется тот и, не получив ответа, касается рукой ее подбородка, заставляя на себя посмотреть, - Катерина Сфорца…

\- Она – печальна, Ваше Святейшество… - испуганно бормочет та. Папа понимающе кивает, - Ну разумеется… кто бы не был… в цепях нет ничего веселого.

\- Но она выразила согласие пообедать с вами, - осмелев, продолжает Адриана, - если ей будет позволено привести себя в надлежащий вид.

\- Неужели мы, наконец, приручили эту тигрицу… - он игриво подмигивает смущенной девушке.

\- Она сказала, что хочет быть красивой… в эту ночь. Только для вас, - повторяет она слова Катерины.

\- Воистину… трогательно, - Его Святейшество выглядит довольным. Адриана спешит воспользоваться моментом, - В таком случае разрешит ли Ваше Святейшество предоставить ей все необходимое?

\- О, да! Непременно…

 

         Вернувшись к своей новоприобретенной госпоже, Адриана покорно выслушивает зачитываемый той список необходимого.

\- Жидкость для мытья волос, та – что делает гуще… цирюльник знает. Для лица - смесь ртути и вермильона, - Катерина пристально рассматривает себя в принесенное служанкой зеркало, - хотя, если бы моя кожа была тоньше, то вероятно, исчезла бы. И для губ – тот бальзам… мой бывший слуга тебе подскажет, где его можно достать. - Сложив записку, она передает ее девушке, - Отдашь Руфио, он сопроводит тебя к моим поставщикам.

\- Руфио? – переспрашивает та.

\- Да, он служил мне… - она улыбается чему-то своему. – Имей ввиду, эту записку ты передашь только ему!

\- Конечно, госпожа… - Адриана нервно комкает подол, - только… где мне его искать?

\- Среди приближенных герцога Валентино, конечно.

 

         Нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, Адриана проходит через двор, оказываясь в помещении для слуг. Ее манит за собой одна из чернавок, указывая путь к комнате Руфио.

\- Кто написал эту записку? – цепко вглядываясь в лицо растерянной девушки, Руфио разве что не обнюхивает клочок бумаги, всех подозревая неизвестно в чем.

\- Леди Катерина… - бормочет та, - Его Святейшество оказал ей честь, пригласив составить ему компанию за обедом. Она хочет доставить ему удовольствие – своим видом.

\- Похоже – в последний раз… - задумчиво произносит он, подразумевая совсем не то, что говорит. Взглянув строго, Руфио продолжает, потрясая запиской перед ее лицом, - А кто-то еще об этом знает?

\- Нет, мой господин. Леди Катерина отправила меня прямиком к вам.

\- Это… необычно… - сам с собой рассуждает вслух он.

\- Она надеялась на то, что вы – поймете… и поможете.        

\- Бальзам для губ…

\- Вы знаете, какой именно и где его можно достать? – Руфио медленно кивает, пытаясь сам с собой определить то направление, в котором будет двигаться его госпожа. – Возвращайся утром, к этому времени нужный бальзам для губ будет у меня.

 

         После всех этих недель, проведенных здесь – среди сырых каменных стен и чадящих факелов, Катерина Сфорца выглядит монаршей особой, соблаговолившей ступить на грешную землю из своих небывалых дворцов. Адриана замирает в восхищении, оглядывая дело рук своих, - Вы прекрасны, моя госпожа!

\- Неужели? – та чуть снисходительна, - У нас было мало времени и все это… - она проходится рукой по неряшливо заштопанным кружевам воротника и оборванным оборкам некогда роскошного и богатого платья, улыбаясь, - Но все-таки мы превзошли себя! Спасибо тебе… - с видом заговорщицы Катерина проводит мизинцем по самому краю красиво накрашенных губ, - без тебя ничего не вышло бы.  

Микелетто намеренно замедляет шаг, настороженно прислушиваясь к их беседе, но обе замолкают, встречая его появление внимательным взглядом двух пар глаз.

\- Ваш обед с Папой, мадонна…

\- Да, и что с ним? – снова ощущая себя если не хозяйкой, то хотя бы управляющей положения, Катерина позволяет себе надменный тон, - Я рассчитывала, что он – состоится. Его Святейшество передумал?

\- Нет… - на Микелетто никогда не действовала ни ее властность, ни ее волнующая чувственность и красота. – Нет, мадонна… он послал меня сопроводить вас к нему. Экипаж нас ждет.

\- Экипаж… какая честь! – Адриана берет склянку с бальзамом, но Катерина перехватывает ее руку, - Нет, дорогая, позволь мне… - открывает крышку и прикладывает пропитанную им салфетку к губам. – Как я выгляжу? – обращаясь к отражению Микелетто в зеркале.

\- Словно видение, мадонна…

\- Благодарю… - она протягивает к нему руки с кандалами на запястьях, - И ты не мог бы… освободить меня. Хотя бы на этот вечер… - Микелетто кивает, делая знак тюремщику, чтобы тот снял кандалы.

 

         На самом верху главной лестнице, по которой Микелетто ведет пленницу-гостью, их встречает Чезаре.

\- Моя леди… - он подает ей руку. Катерина медлит, глядя на него снизу-вверх. – Мой лорд. Обедаете с нами?

\- Увы – нет… - лишь губами улыбается Чезаре, - я здесь, чтобы сопроводить вас         …

Катерина чуть склоняет голову в знак признательности, принимая предложенную им руку. – Вспоминая былое… быть может, передумаете?

\- Вспоминая былое… - повторяет он, - ни за что на свете… - отворяя перед ней тяжелую дверь в анфиладу. – И я рассчитываю на то, что во время этого обеда наедине с вами, моему отцу ничего не угрожает…

\- Любящий сын… по-прежнему… - замедлив шаг, Катерина поворачивается к нему, - А вы, мессир, чувствовали себя в безопасности в моей компании?

\- Едва ли… - Катерина не сводит глаз с его губ, - Кто знает… быть может, Его Святейшество хочет пощекотать себе нервы…

\- О! В этом я уверен! – перехватив ее запястья, Чезаре вжимает ее в ближайшую нишу, - Не смей, Катерина! – ее лицо так близко, что кажется, что это предупреждение окончится непременно чем-то иным, более чувственным… - Никаких трюков, ты меня поняла?!

\- Мои рукава – пусты, мой лорд… - она чуть шевелит руками в его железной хватке, - я играю честно… - опустив глаза, она наблюдает за ним сквозь ресницы, внезапно пересекаясь пронзительным взглядом, - Поцелуй же меня!

\- Не сегодня… - ей в губы выдыхает он, отпуская ее. Исправив ведомый лишь ей причиненный им ущерб своему внешнему облику, Катерина удовлетворенно кивает, - И снова – увы…

\- Я не отниму удовольствия от маленькой победы – у своего отца… - пройдясь по ней откровенно-оценивающим взглядом, Чезаре заканчивает, - Ваши губы – на его перстне, миледи…

\- Это то, ради чего мы все сегодня здесь и собрались… - принимая предложенную им руку, она следует за ним к заветной двери, - … вероятно.

\- Прошу, миледи… - Чезаре входит вместе с ней в богато убранный камерный зал со столом в нише, горящим камином и Его Святейшеством, встречающим их едва ли не на пороге.

\- Катерина Сфорца…

\- Единственная и неповторимая, Ваше Святейшество… - даже головы не склонив, она умудряется его поприветствовать.

\- И – ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, что принесет этот вечер… - произносит Папа, делая несколько шагов навстречу, беря ее за руку, - Благодарим тебя, сын мой. Теперь оставь нас.

         Передав Катерину своему мессиру, Микелетто все не может доискаться причин – отчего у него душа не на месте. Вернувшись в замок Святого Ангела, он спускается в пустую сейчас ее камеру и останавливается в центре, внимательно оглядываясь кругом. Что-то тревожит его… чутье никогда не подводит, а все его естество буквально вопит о том, что здесь назревает заговор… да и со Сфорца всегда надо быть настороже, как и со всеми остальными благородными фамилиями – все они давно продали души в заклад и забыли о таких глупостях, как честь и благородство. Какой-то сдавленный писк привлекает его внимание… приглядевшись, Микелетто замечает сперва бьющуюся в агонии крысу, а следом и то – из-за чего она почти сдохла: склянка с бальзамом для губ… тем самым, что только что воспользовалась мадонна Катерина…

\- Яд… - произносит он, выбегая за дверь. – Немедленно разыщите Чезаре Борджиа!

 

         Наполнив два бокала, Родриго Борджиа выходит на балкон к Катерине, - Осенними вечерами Рим особенно красив… - переняв вино из его рук, она тонко улыбается. – Вашему Святейшеству виднее… последние месяцы все, что вижу я – это плесень на камнях и паутина.

\- Малоприятная взору картина, - соглашается Папа, останавливаясь рядом.

\- И что же… - спрашивает она, - теперь я должна любоваться этим бесконечно?

\- Все зависит от вас, Катерина… - пристально на нее глядя, Родриго Борджиа Папа Александр многозначительно замолкает.

\- Я преклонила колени всего раз, Ваше Святейшество… - прекрасно зная, что он разглядывает ее профиль, она продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой, - … и – по собственной воле.

\- Хорошо… - Папа кивает, - так сделайте это по своей воле еще раз и, быть может, этим вы заслужите свободу…

\- Свободу, Ваше Святейшество? – повернувшись, она впивается в него взглядом, - Стоя на коленях?

\- Преклоните колени… поцелуйте кольцо… поклянитесь в верности папскому престолу и тому, кто на нем восседает – Папе Римскому… - рука с кольцом как бы случайно лежит так близко от ее руки на каменных перилах балкона, - … и после этого мы можем поговорить о вашей свободе…

Она смотрит молча, покачивая бокал вина между пальцами, - Итак…

\- Итак… - Его Святейшество приподнимает бровь в ожидании ее выбора.

\- Вы выиграли, Ваше Святейшество… - отвечает вдруг она, - Я объявляю себя… - с этими словами Катерина швыряет бокал вина в ближайшую стену и тот разлетается искрящими на закатном солнце осколками, - … сломленной. – Медленно опустившись на колени прямо среди осколков, она продолжает, - Вот я перед вами – на коленях… - беря его за руку, целует папское кольцо. – Целую кольцо.

Родриго Борджиа не может отвести глаз от ее блестящих губ, - И это – все, чего хотят коснуться эти губы, даря благодать?

\- Вы – легенда, Ваше Святейшество… - глядя на него снизу-вверх, Катерина кажется улыбается… - разве я могу…

\- Не более – чем вы… - протягивая к ней руки, чтобы помочь подняться, с ней говорит Родриго Борджиа…

\- До этого мои губы уже ощущали вкус Борджиа… - опираясь на его руки, Катерина стоит совсем близко от него, - Сына, не отца…

\- Молодость – неопытна и тороплива…

\- Если то, что я помню – неопытность сына… - пустив в голосе соблазнительную интимность, она договаривает, - то какова же тогда мощь и сила… - треск распахиваемых дверей и взбешенный Чезаре на пороге рушит все ее продуманные планы…

\- Отец! Отойди от него, тварь!

 

         Мучительный вой Катерины Сфорца разносится по всему Ватикану, залетает в самые дальние его уголки, продирает до костей – страшный, жуткий утробный вой… Она распята на полу, практически прибита к нему телом Чезаре… никто не решается вмешаться… Кровь… кровь из отрезанных кинжалом, что все еще в руке Чезаре, губ Катерины заливает ее перекошенное болью лицо, смывая так старательно наведенную красоту.

\- Эти отравленные губы, отец… - вытирая кинжал о рукав камзола, объясняет он потрясенному Родриго, - были орудием, чтобы убить вас обоих… но я вырвал у этой змеи ее жало… - и, склонившись к истекающей кровью, но все также бросающей на него уничтожающие взгляды Катерине, произносит, - Ты будешь жить, любовь моя! Быть может – не так совершенна, как всегда… - Чезаре касается тыльной стороной ладони ее щеки, - … но что-то же тебе еще осталось…

 

         Грохот шагов и голоса на лестнице настораживают Руфио… отодвинув свой нехитрый ужин, он подходит к дверям, прислушиваясь.

\- Перекройте выходы… он не должен уйти… - Микелетто отдает распоряжения ровным тоном, безо всякой спешки, словно знает, что тот никуда не денется.  Двери дрожат под напором пары дюжих молодцев, что он привел с собой… времени почти не осталось – метнувшись к окну, Руфио еще на мгновения задерживается на подоконнике, раздумывая… но жалобно-скрипнувший слетевшими скобами засов и распахнутые настежь двери снимают все вопросы – он прыгает вниз… И, едва поднявшись и убедившись в собственной невредимости, Руфио ощущает острый холодок стали на спине и шее, а развернувшись – встречает такой же убийственно-опасный взгляд Чезаре Борджиа.

\- Значит, твое будущее – я? – поигрывая самым тонким и самым опасным из приставленных к телу Руфио клинков, он усмехается, - И ты – предал однажды…

\- Вы и есть – мое будущее, мессир… - чуть склонив голову, отвечает он, - сложись оно так или иначе… другого – не дано.

\- Знающий свой конец… - явно о чем-то своем говорит Чезаре, кивая гвардейцам, - Увести! – и произносит вслед, - Твое будущее, Руфио – сурово и беспросветно!

         Микелетто заводит в комнату, где сидят лицом к лицу Руфио и Чезаре, девушку-служанку Адриану, что Его святейшество приставил к Катерине Сфорца.

\- Ты можешь говорить свободно… - Чезаре не сводит глаз с Руфио, - я гарантирую, что тебе это не навредит.

\- Мадонна Сфорца отправила меня к нему... – несмело отвечает Адриана, - сказала, что господин знает, какой опиат для губ она использовала обычно. Она дала мне записку для него. Я не знаю, что он вам рассказал.

\- Неважно! – нетерпеливо перебивает ее Чезаре, - Он дал тебе что-нибудь? Для мадонны Сфорца?

\- Он велел мне вернуться утром… - оправдывается она, - а когда я так и сделала, господин Руфио дал мне склянку с бальзамом. Я больше ничего не знаю, мессир!

\- С бальзамом? – Чезаре перехватывает взгляд Микелетто.

\- Мне так сказали, мессир! – девушка явно собирается разрыдаться, - я только делала то, что мне велели!

\- Ты сказала – склянка… - Микелетто держит в руках баночку из камеры Катерины, - … вот эта? – Адриана торопливо кивает.

Чезаре ей улыбается, - Ты не виновата ни в чем, кроме послушания, не волнуйся. Можешь идти.

Стоит дверям за ней закрыться, и улыбка сползает с лица Чезаре, и Руфио все понимает по-своему…

\- Убейте меня, мессир… убейте сейчас!

\- Нет… - усмешка выходит почти зловещей, - нет, Руфио… это слишком легко.

\- Хотите начать с малого – плеть, розги, колодки, испанская дева… - он смотрит прямо на Чезаре, откровенно издеваясь, - мечтаете познакомить меня со всеми укромными уголками замка Святого ангела? Это пустая трата времени, мессир… вашего и вашего лучшего… - он скользит взглядом по бесстрастному Микелетто, - Просто убейте меня прямо сейчас.

\- Почему, Руфио? – склонившись ближе, Чезаре словно надеется найти ответ на свой вопрос в его лице, - зачем ты это сделал?

\- Я присягал в верности вам, мессир… не вашему отцу. – Руфио медлит, - и моя клятва вам не отменяет верности моей госпоже. Она хотела уйти так, как решила сама. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с моей госпожой…

\- Жаль… - кажется, Чезаре теряет интерес к этому разговору, - мне казалось, что ты – умнее и способен выбрать правильную сторону.

\- Увы… - пронзительно на него глядя, Руфио улыбается вдруг, - у всех нас есть свои маленькие слабости, мессир… Я всего лишь предан той, что всегда мне верила.

\- Что ж… - клацнув ножнами, Чезаре поднимается, - тогда ты и умрешь у нее на глазах!

\- Как? – спокойно интересуется тот.

\- Могу я кое-что предложить, мессир? – Микелетто понижает голос, останавливая движение Чезаре – уйти.

\- Слушаю тебя, мой друг…

\- Он – легенда. Как и мое имя, его именем проклинают врагов… Нужно стереть его из памяти… прежде чем мы убьем его.

\- И как же нам это сделать?

\- Вы хотите, чтобы она – смотрела… - Микелетто ловит этот миг торжества в глазах своего молодого господина, - Пусть это будет поединок. Между ним и мной. На глазах у Катерины… - усмехнувшись, добавляет, - Ведь глаза же у нее еще остались!

 

         _Кровь… она повсюду… ее запах забивает ноздри, ее вкус оседает на языке, от нее невозможно избавиться – кровь забилась под ногти, въелась в кожу, пропитала одежду… Кровь… она на моих руках… всех тех, кого убил… и ее не смыть._

_\- Тише, брат… тише… - нежные пальчики накрывают мои окровавленные ладони, принося ласку и долгожданное забвение. И там, где меня коснулись руки сестры – кровь исчезает… Я сопротивляюсь, пытаясь не дать и ей – такой чистой и невинной, искупаться в крови, как я… нет! Я не допущу такого! Но ее ладошка закрывает мне рот, а близкие ее глаза так и манят в них утонуть… - Не говори так, любимый… Нет теперь меня или тебя… - ее голос звучит надорванной струной, звеняще-прекрасный и мимолетно-печальный. – Есть – мы… благословенны нашим проклятием или проклятые нашим благословением, но мы – едины… ты – моя тень, а я – твой свет… Так должно быть и так будет…_

 

 

Глава 2: Проклятие благословения

 

***

         Дыхание осени ощущается во всем – в замедляющем свой бесконечный бег Тибре, в желтеющих оливковых рощах вокруг города, в пламенных, но все более прохладных закатах… Природа готовится уходить…  Но въезжающий в Вечный Город французский король вряд ли замечает это. Все, что он видит – пышное великолепие собора Святого Петра, ликующий народ, фанфары и флейты… И лишь один из его свиты не глазеет по сторонам, впечатленный таким приемом… Он выглядит и одет как францисканец, его лицо скрыто в тени глубокого капюшона, но что-то в его походке его выдает… напряжение, скованность и в тоже время – вызов… Вызов всем и каждому в этом Вечном городе за все, что они сделали с ним!

         Его Величество король Луи Французский чувствует себя слегка не в своей тарелке, стоя перед сидящем на высоком троне Его святейшестве Папе Александре. Его сопровождающие и свита образуют большой полукруг, к которому, чуть помедлив, присоединяется и Чезаре…

\- Итак… насколько я понимаю, со смертью мужа вашей дочери какие-либо семейные связи с Неаполем были окончательно разорваны… - Людовик делает несколько шагов навстречу, но Папа уже сам спускается с трона, останавливаясь перед ним.

\- К сожалению – вы правы. Муж нашей дочери оказался пьяницей и дебоширом. Неудивительно, если вспомнить – из какой семьи он родом… - медленно двигаясь из одного конца тронного зала в другой, они ведут беседу, - нас ввело в заблуждение его наивный вид. Даже наша дочь, с ее проницательностью и опытом – не сумела разглядеть в нем отчаянного любителя уличных девок. – Чезаре с трудом сохраняет невозмутимый вид, прислушиваясь к разговору едва речь зашла о Лукреции. -  Он кончил так, как того заслуживал.

\- Таким образом, - продолжает гнуть свое Людовик, - Ваше Святейшество больше не имеет никаких обязательств перед этим вероломным царством?

Папа скользит взглядом по свите французского короля, находя среди них сына, тот незаметно кивает, отвечая Людовику, - Наши сердца уже давно во власти Франции…

\- То есть… - немного раздраженный тем, что не получает внятного ответа, король спрашивает напрямую, - вы поддержите наши законные претензии на Неаполь, наконец?

\- И в чем же их суть, можем мы узнать? – Его Святейшество очень органичен в представлении себя далеким от мирских забот праведником.

\- Сдаться нам. Или быть завоеванными! – отвечает король. – Иного не дано.

\- Мы предполагаем, что именно за этим вы и привели с собой армию?

\- Разумеется. Мы должны поддержать те силы, что одолжили вашему сыну, Ваше Святейшество.

\- Ну да… ну да… - Папа кивает головой, - Испания делает похожие заявления… и считает, что только у них права на престол Неаполя.

\- Но армии Испании нет в Риме… - достаточно прозрачно намекает на очевидное французский король.

Родриго Борджиа тонко улыбается, - Кто знает, Ваше Величество – какие военные силы сейчас здесь…Одна мысль о вторжении лишает нас сна… Две армии от великих держав – могут вызвать кошмары.

\- О, нам известно о крепости уз Вашего Святейшества с родиной ваших предков…

\- В этом случае… - перебивает его Папа, - вы оцените по достоинству наше решение… - протянув руки ладонями вверх, он изображает нечто наподобие весов, - между противоречивыми претензиями на Неаполь.

\- И оно поистине достойно самого царя Соломона, - изысканно льстит Папе сам Луи Французский.

\- И с вашим послом, что был недавно отозван – мы уже обсуждали это решение.

\- Да, он ввел нас в курс дела… - кивает Людовик.

\- Французская армия может вторгаться в Неаполь, - продолжает Папа, - но только в том случае, если…

\- Это будет сделано от имени Вашего Святейшества, - подхватывает король, - И все трофеи будут разделены между Святым престолом и их католическими величествами королем Фердинандом и Изабеллой Испанской.

\- И – что вы думаете? – заинтересованно спрашивает Папа

\- Мы не против этого… - степенно кивает король, - и мы надеемся, что в последующем будем также благополучно улаживать все спорные вопросы при помощи нашего нового посла при Святом престоле… 

\- Вы назначили нового посла? Уже?

\- Простите, Ваше Святейшество… где мои манеры… - он хлопает в ладоши и из свиты выступает давешняя фигура в темном плаще с капюшоном. – Новой посол Франции… - опустившись на колени, тот сбрасывает капюшон с головы, - Кардинал Джулиано Делла Ровере.

На какое-то время в тронном зале папского дворца воцаряется мертвая тишина… Родриго Борджиа смотрит на своего заклятого врага, не мигая… тот отвечает ему таким же взглядом.

\- Кардинал…

\- Ваше Святейшество…

Звук вытягиваемого из ножен клинка словно ворчащий гром перед грозой… Папа ловит его взгляд и качает головой.

\- Чезаре… - выдохнув, тот кивает в ответ, снова пряча клинок в ножны, король Луи дипломатичен, - Его преосвященство кардинал находится под нашей защитой… и облечен всеми дипломатическими статусами, в том числе и неприкосновенностью, герцог Валентино…

\- Кардинал Делла Ровере… - Его Святейшество протягивает руку с папским перстнем, - вы можете поцеловать перстень Святого Петра…

\- Снова… - словно заканчивая мысль, произносит тот, - Охотно. И – смиренно.

 

         По завершении аудиенции Его Святейшество удаляется к себе в покои, принимаясь разоблачаться.

\- Уйди! – зашедший следом Чезаре рявкает на ни в чем неповинного служку, помогающего Папе с церемониальными одеждами. Привычно заменив его, Чезаре продолжает, - Как думаешь, он – знает? Ему известны наши планы?

\- Только если ты не посвятил в них французского короля… - отец пронзительно смотрит на него сквозь зеркало. Чезаре отрицательно качает головой, - Нет, ни за что.

\- Конечно, нет… - Родриго продолжает разоблачаться, - но… он умен, так всегда было. Делла Ровере знает, что дни каждого Папы ограничены. Потому и возвращается к своей заветной цели снова и снова… а теперь еще и на глазах у всех, да с такой поддержкой. Он не сомневается… на этот раз мы не сможем убрать его с дороги. И, конечно, у него нашлось достаточно средств, чтобы купить нужные голоса… - улыбнувшись своему отражению, он ловит в зеркале мрачное лицо сына, - Между нами… из него выйдет хороший Папа.

\- Ты сдаешься? Вот так просто?! – Чезаре отшвыривает в сторону папскую столу, вызывая мгновенное недовольство отца. – Не веди себя, как капризный ребенок, Чезаре, за тобой этого и в детстве не водилось. Тактическое отступление – это не сдача позиций, а перегруппировка сил, уж тебе ли не знать.

\- В таком случае… - он присаживается на край стола, - как нам его переиграть, отец?

\- Как и всегда, сын… - положив руки тому на плечи, Родриго Борджиа смотрит сыну в глаза, - Мы выживем.

 

         Оставив отца предаваться отнюдь не духовным размышлениям, Чезаре кивает ожидающему его Микелетто, выходя на лестницу, лицом к лицу встречаясь с новым посол французского двора в сопровождении личной охраны из числа французской гвардии, что прибыла в составе дипломатической миссии.

\- Кардинал… - выходит крайне сухо… а самому Делла Ровере в этом слышится давняя угроза.

\- Напоминаю вам, монсеньор… - он слегка пятится, - что здесь я с дипломатической миссией и обладаю неприкосновенностью, в полном смысле этого слова. Я под защитой Франции!

\- Чудесно. А я напоминаю вам, что уже давно не кардинал… - огрызается Чезаре, спиной чувствуя, как подобрался Микелетто, и как к нему один за другим стекаются верные им люди. Улыбнувшись как можно менее дружелюбно, он продолжает, - эти люди – французы… Так что, считайте, что вы и под моей защитой.

\- С такими силами за спиной… - кардинал решает, принимать ли предложение противника как вызов, - я чувствую уверенность в отсутствии угроз.

\- Могу я составить вам компанию? – кивнув Микелетто, Чезаре уже идет рядом с кардиналом, не оставляя тому особого выбора.

\- Я возвращаюсь в свой дворец, ваша светлость, - охрана выстраивается вокруг них ровным прямоугольником, - если вам это по дороге…

\- У вас уже есть здесь дворец? – вполне искренне переспрашивает Чезаре.

\- Насколько помню я… - Дела Ровере улыбается достаточно злобно, - моя собственность была реквизирована в пользу Святой церкви… так что – да, мне понадобился новый дворец.

\- Стоило убить тебя год назад! – не выдерживает Чезаре… тот, остановившись, долго смотрит, прежде чем согласно кивнуть.

\- Да… это надо было сделать, молодой Борджиа… Но не твои ли это были слова… постой, дай точно припомнить – «Я не позволю тебе умереть еще долгое-долгое время». За свои слова нужно отвечать.

\- И что? – явно теряя последние крохи терпения, Чезаре сжимает и разжимает кулаки, - теперь мы должны терпеть общество друг друга?

\- Мне кажется, у нас нет особого выбора… - и явно наслаждаясь этой словесной перепалкой, Делла Ровере напоминает, - И если меня вдруг случайно найдут заколотым в переулке, отравленным или обезглавленным, то – последствия для Рима будут непоправимыми… это пахнет войной.

\- Насколько я понимаю, здоровье у вас отменное, а все остальное… - придвинувшись ближе, он понижает голос, - стихия вещь непредсказуемая…

\- Повторю еще раз, юноша…- также вполголоса отвечает тот, - угрожая мне, вы наносите вред своему будущему…

\- Тревожитесь о моем самочувствии? – Чезаре смеется, - Ей богу, не стоит!

\- Скорее о вашем будущем, которое может стать слишком мрачным и очень коротким… Ваш отец, даже с благословением Всевышнего – не вечен.

\- А давайте со своим будущим я как-нибудь сам разберусь, а?

\- Ваши армии – принадлежат Франции… И – папству… - словно не слыша его, перечисляет Делла Ровере, - Ваши союзники – это такой ненадежный народец… что флюгера на башнях, куда ветер дует… И нам обоим это известно.

\- Хотите, чтобы я пришел к согласию с тем, кто едва не убил моего отца? Дважды?! Это шутка такая, кардинал?

\- Если вы – разумны… - Делла Ровере замолкает, глядя на веселого от переполняющей его ярости Чезаре, - А вы – разумны, то рано или поздно придете к этому решению. Смотрите, чтобы не было слишком поздно.

\- Я – воин, кардинал… - неожиданно откровенно отзывается Чезаре, - Я живу и дышу этим. Лишь это удерживает меня на плаву… и я должен продолжать, если не хочу утонуть. И я не сомневаюсь, что однажды – не всплыву…

\- Ну… - не уверенный, как именно на это реагировать, Делла Ровере хлопает его по плечу, - в таком случае, думаю, осада Неаполя придется вам по душе…

\- Если не затянется навечно…

 

         Новая камера замка Святого Ангела, куда после попытки убийства Папы и самоубийства, поместили Катерину Сфорца – совсем непохожа на предыдущую. Да и сама Катерина теперь больше напоминает полуобглоданный череп, скалящийся на мир. Руфио держат в камере напротив – так, что Катерина видит все, происходящее там. Он улыбается ей сквозь решетку, демонстрируя зажатое между зубами лезвие бритвы. Кандалы на руках и ногах обоих звенят при каждом движении. Звук лязгающих засовов и скрип петель привлекают внимание – Микелетто проходит мимо камер, останавливаясь в самом конце коридора в импровизированном холле, Чезаре с отрядом охранников – вслед за ним. Разоблачившись до пояса, Микелетто пересекается взглядом с Руфио и кивает охране…

\- Освободите его… - и пока те исполняют приказ, Чезаре объясняет, что его ждет, делая это в основном для приникшей к решетке Катерины.

\- Правила просты – их нет… Каждый получает по клинку… - лезвие с громким лязгом падает у ног разминающего затекшие после кандалов руки Руфио, - … Победит тот, кто выживет.

Микелетто, обмотав ладонь левой руки, забирает клинок из рук Чезаре, по-кошачьи пружинисто отступая на несколько шагов, не выпуская противника из поля зрения. Руфио пробует клинок на вес и на выпады, привыкая к нему, прежде чем перейти в наступление…

Первый выпад… Руфио борется за свою жизнь, а потому вгрызается в этот мизерный, но все-таки шанс, словно израненное животное. Микелетто отбивает его удары, пока тот раз за разом пытается его достать. Перехватив клинок левой рукой, он заставляет Руфио раскрыться, нанося удар ногой, что сбивает с ног. Катерина скалится сквозь решетку… прежде чем Руфио успевает подняться, Микелетто падает сверху, выводя клинок в опасной близости от его яремной вены…Исхитрившись, Руфио успевает принять его на локоть, силясь отвести как можно дальше… по руке течет кровь… но не его, а Микелетто…          Оттолкнув его, Руфио встает, торопливо стирая кровь и снова нападая… Ответив ударом снизу, Микелетто опять перехватывает клинок левой рукой, только на этот раз лезвие попадает на незащищенную часть ладони… Руфио выдергивает клинок, оставляя очередную зарубку своего имени, что дает Микелетто небольшую передышку… зачерпнув горсть земли с пола, он дожидается удобного момента и швыряет ее в лицо своего противника, тот снова падает, ослепленный… Катерина утробно рычит, пытаясь сквозь решетку достать своих кровников… Вслепую, просто на одной голой ярости и неуёмном желании выжить, Руфио осыпает ударами все вокруг, загоняя клинок по рукоять в бок Микелетто по чистой случайности. Надеясь его еще и провернуть, он слегка ослабляет хватку и воспользовавшись этим Микелетто, поморщившись, вытягивает меч из раны, перехватывая поудобнее…

\- Слишком просто… - произносит он, находя взглядом Чезаре, и обходит безоружного противника по дуге. Рана кровоточит, но он почти не замечает этого. Демонстративно прокрутив оба клинка в руках, он наступает, загоняя Руфио как недобитого, но уже смертельно-раненого зверя. Но зверь этим и опасен – когда права на жизнь не остается, он будет бороться и за право на смерть… Микелетто наступает, Руфио успевает перехватить его запястья, не давая ударить ни одним из мечей, и теперь все силы обоих направлены на противодействие друг другу… продавить сопротивление и удержать напор… Жилы вздуваются… слышно только их тяжелое дыхание… Колени Руфио подгибаются, не выдерживая, но он не ослабляет хватку… шея Микелетто открыта и беззащитна и, выбрав момент, он наносит свой удар, полоснув по шее тем самым лезвием, что показывал Катерине. Кровь заливает обоих, ослепляя Руфио, и Микелетто удается освободится – одним неуловимым движением он перекрещивает мечи, сводя из на шее Руфио… еще одно движение и клинки с чавкающим звуком входят тому в шею с двух сторон… Микелетто отступает, держась за рану, пытаясь остановить кровь… То, что было Руфио, тяжело оседает наземь, повалившись на спину… со стороны камеры Катерины несется низкий вой… Наклонившись, Микелетто вытаскивает лезвие изо рта поверженного противника, замечая подошедшему Чезаре, - Умно…

\- Итак… - громогласно объявляет тот, - как и было сказано, один – мертв… - самолично перевязав рану у Микелетто на шее, добавляет, глядя тому в глаза, - Другой – жив… - оглядевшись, он кивает охране, - Уберите… это… - и поворачивается к решетке, за которой осев на землю после гибели Руфио, вцепившись в нее, так и застыла Катерина. – Надеюсь, вы насладились представлением в полной мере, мадам!

 

         Несмотря на победу, возвращение домой не выглядит триумфальным, Чезаре то и дело оглядывается, бросая быстрые взгляды на как всегда – переживающего все молча Микелетто. Сбросив плащ на руки первому же подвернувшемуся пажу, он возвращается к другу, - В зал, живо! Принесите воды! Шкатулку из моих комнат, быстро!

Не желая слышать возражений, он взглядом указывает Микелетто на смотровой стол, где обычно разложено оружие для тренировок. Тот, поморщившись, подтягивается – садясь, - Это не то, что вы должны делать, мессир…

\- А давай я сам решу – что и кому я должен! – резковато отзывается Чезаре, забирая из рук пажа шкатулку с разными склянками и кивая испуганной служанке с кувшином и миской, - Там оставь.

Присев в книксене, та исчезает, Чезаре же бесцеремонно стягивает с Микелетто рубашку, с тревогой осматривая глубокую рану на боку… потом также внимательно – порез от бритвы на шее…

\- Я позабочусь о твоих ранах, друг мой… кое-что придется зашить… не обессудь, если шрамы выйдут кривыми, я не белошвейка…

Микелетто скупо улыбается, - Я знаю… спасибо.

Не глядя на него, Чезаре разматывает чистые ленты для перевязки, - И еще… я сожалею о той ране, что нанес тебе… невольно.

Подняв глаза, он встречает понимающий взгляд Микелетто, - Все забыто, мессир… - кивнув, Чезаре кладет ладонь ему на лоб, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чтобы лучше обработать рану на шее, Микелетто продолжает, - Мы разве не должны уже были отправиться в Неаполь?

\- Армии никуда не спешат, если агрессор – это мы… - стянув края, он смазывает порез чем-то с едким запахом, закрывая сверху полотняным куском ткани и обматывая перевязочный материал вокруг шеи. – Я отправил войска вперед. Мы присоединимся к ним во время осады. Ты придешь в себя и поедем короткой дорогой.

\- Планируем осаду?

\- Король Луи их любит… - коротко отзывается Чезаре, склоняясь к ране на боку, - Придется чистить… - он вытягивает кинжал из ножен, предварительно окатив его кипятком, почти не глядя сует в огонь факела, - вместе с клинком в рану попал песок… глубоко засел… Если не вычистить, пойдет заражение… - Микелетто кивает, крепче сжимая пальцы на краю стола, на котором сидит. Глубоко вздохнув, Чезаре раздвигает рану пальцами, вводя кинжал под углом, предупреждая… - Будет больно.

Микелетто не издает ни звука, только гримаса кривит его лицо… Что-то застрявшее в ране никак не желает поддеваться кончиком лезвия… что-то, как заноза, что засела в сердце…   _Твой Микелетто…_ _спроси у него…_ так сказала мама…

\- Лукреция… - он выдыхает это имя, продолжая ковыряться в его ране, зная, что причиняет боль… практически невыносимую… как и ее отсутствие…  - Матушка сказала, что ты сопроводил ее… куда?

\- Она взяла с меня слово, мессир… - положив свою руку на его, Микелетто сам проворачивает кинжал, глядя на друга, - что именно вам – не скажу.

\- Значит, ты знаешь – где она… - не получается… Не выходит ровный тон, когда речь заходит о сестре.

\- Да… - отпустив его руку, Микелетто отводит взгляд, - Знаю. Я не умею тебе лгать – ты это знаешь. Потому – не спрашивай меня. Это бессмысленно. Даже если эта забота вдруг превратится в пытку… - говорит он, имея ввиду то, что делает Чезаре.

Тот, усмехнувшись, еще раз поворачивает лезвие, подцепляя искомый объект и вытягивает кусочек обломанного клинка Руфио. И протирая свой кинжал, мучительно борясь с собой, все-таки спрашивает, - Но ты ведь можешь поклясться, что там – куда ты ее отвез, ей ничего не угрожает?

\- Она – в безопасности, мессир, - благодарно кивает Микелетто, поднимая руки, чтобы тому было сподручнее его перевязать, - клянусь вам! 

 

         Без сына… без брата… жизнь без них – как будто солнце навечно скрыто тучами… и ничего не отвлекает, даже тяжелая поденная работа, коей постоянно нагружает ее мать-настоятельница… Хмурые безрадостные дни… тягостные безрадостные ночи… и сны – из которых не хочется уходить…

 

_\- Джованни… Джованни, постой! – счастливо смеясь, я бегу за сыном по насквозь пронизанному солнечным светом галереям палаццо, - Не убегай от меня!_

_\- Попался! – брат подхватывает его на бегу, поднимая вверх и кружа над полом, вызывая заливистый смех племянника, - Опять сбежал от воспитателя?_

_\- Он заставлял меня стрелять по голубям! – возмущенно пыхтит пятилетний крепыш, не пытаясь освободиться._

_\- Это безобразие! – соглашается Чезаре, поверх головы племянника ловя мой укоризненный взгляд, - Но ведь ты не хочешь расстраивать маму, заставляя ее прогнать еще одного воспитателя… Какого уже по счету?_

_\- Пятого… - хмуро соглашается сын, все-таки сползая на пол, - думаешь, мама очень расстроится?_

_\- Еще как… - кивает брат с самым серьезным видом, присаживаясь перед ним, - знаешь… есть идея! Мы можем не говорить маме, что ты сбежал… Но тогда придется отработать фехтование со мной…_

_\- И о чем это вы сговариваетесь, заговорщики? – прохожу под балюстрадой, что до этого меня успешно скрывала, от сына во всяком случае…_

_\- Мама… - упавшим голосом произносит Джованни, опуская взгляд, - дядя Че меня ругал за то, что я сбежал с занятий…_

_\- Да? А мне оттуда послышалось, что…_

_\- Тебе – послышалось, любовь моя! – легко привлекает меня к себе брат, - Джованни просто устроил себе небольшую передышку, так, дружок? – тот кивает, беря меня за руку. – Видишь, любимая, все утряслось…_

_\- Ничего не утряслось! – шепчу, прижавшись к нему, вызывая тревожно-вопросительный взгляд, глазами указываю на сына. Оторвавшись от меня, Чезаре треплет племяннику волосы, -  Мама просто рада, что ты – образумился и сейчас вернешься к учителю Ригарди, я прав?_

_\- Да, дядя…_

_\- Молодец! А фехтованием мы с тобой займемся после сиесты... – глядя на меня, договаривает тот, - тебя проводить до классных комнат?_

_\- Нет, - улыбнувшись мне, Джованни указывает на дальний конец галереи, -  мадмуазель Шантильи уже здесь. Мама, скажи ей, что я уже собирался вернуться назад!_

_Мы оба едва сдерживаем смех – хрупкая на вид гувернантка держит Джованни в ежовых рукавицах, - Конечно, дорогой, я тебя защищу! – проводив удрученного перспективой возвращения к учебе сына взглядом, ловлю внимательный – брата…_

_\- Что? – не отвечая, просто прижимаюсь к нему, получая в ответ то – о чем прошу… его руки вселяют в меня уверенность, которой не ощущаю, его губы дарят покой и безмятежность… - Ты скоро станешь отцом, Чезаре…_

 

Открыв глаза, Лукреция слепо смотрит в темноту… сны – не пустые картинки… может, это их непрожитая жизнь так настойчиво стучится к ней… а может, это предупреждение о том, что действительно будет… Каждую ночь… почти что каждую ночь ей приходится гадать – какое значение имеет ее сон… и есть ли оно вообще. Только маленькая Пия знает… она перебирается к ней после вечернего колокола к молитве и доверчиво прижавшись, согревая своим теплом, просит. – Расскажи мне еще одну басню, сестра… Расскажи про несчастных возлюбленных… ведь они будут вместе?

\- Я… не знаю, Пия… - рассеянно гладя короткие ее волосы, отзывается Лукреция.

\- Но все басни всегда заканчиваются счастливо! – возражает та, - Для того их и рассказывают, чтобы люди знали, что счастье бывает на свете, и кто-то его даже пережил… Ну же, расскажи мне – что было после свадьбы со злым старым мужем.

\- Что бывает после свадьбы, малышка Пия… - закрыв глаза, Лукреция невольно оказывается опять в той опочивальне в свою первую брачную ночь, - муж потребовал свое… И взял, что хотел. Он же мужчина. И муж. Он имел право, данное богом.

\- А ее возлюбленный – узнал? – с замирающим сердцем спрашивает та. Лукреция тихонько улыбается, - Не сразу. У злого старого мужа был юный конюх… Он не умел читать и писать, но он сразу пожалел молодую госпожу и помогал ей, чем мог.

\- Это он привел ее возлюбленного? – Пии так хочется красивой сказки и Лукреция позволяет себе немного помечтать…

\- Да, ты права… юный конюх добрался до родного города молодой госпожи и нашел ее возлюбленного в тоске и печали… Никакие дела государственные или не мирские его не могли отвлечь от потери… и когда юный конюх поведал – что видел, возлюбленный пришел в ярость… - Лукреция так часто представляла себе все это во времена своего неудачного первого брака, что речь течет без запинки, -  Он вскочил на коня и понесся во весь опор, пока не оказался в землях злого старого мужа. Едва взглянув на свою измученную возлюбленную, он проткнул ее злого старого мужа, не убив его окончательно, и вынул его еще трепещущее сердце... ложкой, преподнеся ей…

\- Почему – ложкой? – шепотом спрашивает Пия.

\- Ложкой – больнее… - уже давясь смехом, отзывается Лукреция.

Их склоненный друг к другу головки словно отражения в кривом зеркале – чудесные волосы Лукреции рассыпаются по плечам таинственно переливаясь даже в полной темноте, ловя осколки лунного света… Клочковатая после пострига голова Пии похожа на колючку… Сестра Бенвенута теперь еженощно наведывается сюда, в этот коридор, раз за разом убеждаясь в собственной правоте. Ведь не может же она написать племяннику Пауло Орсини – не проверив все сама. Ведь такая честь – Лукреция Борджиа собственной персоной гостит в их скромной обители… тайно… явно от кого-то скрываясь. Может и от всей их проклятой семьи!

 

Подножье Везувия уже близко… Чезаре спешит, хотя кажется, что и некуда… Они с Микелетто выехали поутру, на следующий день после их с Руфио поединка. Раны Микелетто выглядят сносно, и Чезаре позволяет ему уговорить себя отправиться вслед за армией и французским королем со свитой к Неаполю.  В предгорьях Везувия неспокойно… словно казни египетские свирепствуют на этой земле… мертвый или умирающий скот на полях… мутно-желтая вода в реках и едкий запах горечи, разливающийся в воздухе…

\- Что тут случилось? – одернув коня у ближайшего поля, Чезаре обращается к первому попавшемуся крестьянину, безуспешно пытающемуся поднять на ноги худого теленка.

\- Невезение, мессир… только и всего… - оставив ослабевшее животное в покое, тот подходит ближе, - вулкан… Он испаряет ядовитые газы… они оседают на воду, глупая скотина ее пьет… И теперь ни их молоко, ни даже их мясо никуда негодно!

\- Так вода в реке… - Чезаре кивает на ближайший поток желтоватого цвета, что течет неподалеку.

\- Заражена, мессир… - подтверждает крестьянин, - пить ее нельзя. Если будете искать воду, то берите из колодцев, да и ее стоит проверять перед тем, как пить самим.

Дав знак Микелетто, чтоб отблагодарил разговорчивого крестьянина, Чезаре направляет коня в сторону городских стен.

         Лагерь французской армии растянут на мили, похоже, что французы всерьез настроились на долгую и выматывающую осаду Неаполя…

\- Как-то это все не внушает уверенности, мессир… - вскользь замечает Микелетто, неспешной рысью следуя за Чезаре вдоль палаток военного лагеря прямиком к его центру – королевскому шатру.

\- В этом ты прав… Нам нельзя залипать тут на месяцы, друг мой… - с тревогой оглядывая деловитых фуражистов, разворачивающих полевые кухни, отзывается он, спешиваясь.

Внутрь стража попускает его одного, Микелетто, взяв под уздцы обоих лошадей, отводит их за шатер, оставаясь поблизости. В королевском шатре, кроме Луи Французского, еще и свора его генералов. Чезаре приветствует всех сразу, входя…

\- Смотрю, вы не торопитесь возглавить атаку… - бросив перчатки и запыленный плащ прямо на стол, он наливает воды из стоящего тут же кувшина, и выпив, обращается к ближайшему высокому чину, - Проследите, чтобы ваши солдаты не брали воду из ближайших источников… иначе вы получите не осаду, а сборище засранцев… Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество…

\- Ничего, герцог… - смеется тот, - наши уши и не такое слышат в наших дворцах… Сделайте то, о чем просит герцог Валентино… - отдает он распоряжение одному из адъютантов, - Видите, как все просто… мы бережем наши войска.

\- Быть может, даже слишком… - так, чтобы точно быть услышанным, замечает Чезаре.

\- Мы терпеливы, герцог… - король склоняется ближе, - мы выжидаем… порой наши осады длятся месяцами… Но в этом – наша сила… вымотайте противника, ослабьте его, и вы легко обратите его поражение в свою победу.

\- Когда? Зимой? – разозлившись, тот язвит, - Неаполь как болото, он засасывает своих врагов… и чем дольше мы тут пробудем, тем глубже увязнем…

\- Выматывание противника требует времени…

\- Что, если я смогу провернуть это за неделю или меньше?

Король Луи заинтересованно уточняет, - и как же это вы намерены «провернуть», герцог?

\- У меня – свои методы, Ваше Величество, - уходит от прямого ответа он. Король натянуто смеется, - Не говорите, что пустите в ход черную магию… некромантия, алхимия… говорят, ваше сестра в совершенстве владеет этими искусствами…

Упоминание Лукреции заставляет Чезаре сильнее сжать челюсть, - Не все слухи врут, Ваше Величество…

\- О! Так среди нас – черный маг Чезаре Борджиа… - позволяя себе легкую издевку, потешается Луи Французский. Помолчав, Чезаре пересекается взглядом с Микелетто, каким-то чудом оказавшимся уже внутри…

\- Возможно… У меня есть много причин для ненависти к Неаполю, Ваше Величество… моя сестра… ее унижение… ее ребенок… - проглотив горький комок, он продолжает, - Итак, я спрошу еще раз – если бы я сказал вам, что сломлю волю, жизненную силу и, возможно, саму жизнь этого города через неделю… вы бы приняли это с благодарностью?

\- Мы были бы благодарны вам, герцог, - благосклонно отвечает король, - как благодарен монарх своему подданному…

\- Я это переживу, Ваше Величество, - шутовски поклонившись, он кивает Микелетто, покидая королевский шатер, - Идем… -  и уже за пределами шатра Чезаре продолжает, - Жан Карло Баглиони, Орсини… найди их. У нас есть работа.

         Окружающий пейзаж все также поражает безжизненностью, желтые воды реки неторопливо текут вдоль берегов с падшим скотом на полях. Спешившись, Чезаре раскладывает карту местности на ближайшей ровной поверхности, - Это – река с отравленной водой… - он следует пальцем по ниточке на карте и взглядом – по желтеющей невдалеке воде.

\- Отравлена? – Орсини выглядит всерьез обеспокоенным, - Кто мог такое сделать? Как?

\- Проделки Везувия… - усмехнувшись, Чезаре добавляет, - у Бога – странное чувство юмора…он отчего-то решил в этот раз нам помочь… И мы не упустим эту возможность. Если эта вода способна свалит быка… -

\- То она убьет и человека, - договаривает Микелетто. Баглиони согласно кивает, - Да, это было бы превосходно, но как мы заставим весь город пить такую воду?

\- Никак… - отвечает Чезаре, - они все здесь знают, к чему это может привести. Но если мы сможем перенаправить реку так, чтобы ее вода попала в питьевые колодцы города…

\- Тогда мы победим, не пошевелив и пальцем! – восхищенно предвкушает уже победное шествие по улицам города Орсини.

\- Для этого нам понадобится рабочая сила, мессир… - склонившись вместе с ним над картой, Микелетто указывает точку, где приток реки соединяется с границами города…

Деревянные бочки, полные мутной воды везут к быстро возводимому акведуку, по которому загрязненная вода сливается в чистый источник… чтобы смешаться и раствориться в ней, став почти незаметной… И вот уже вода – за городской чертой… в водопроводных чанах и фонтанах, в колодцах и общественных поильнях…

\- Ты думаешь, этого достаточно? – с тревогой спрашивает Чезаре, глядя на город, - что, если…

\- Тогда мы просто повторим все заново, мессир… - спокойно кивает Микелетто, - Везувий и река никуда не денутся и завтра…

         - Ваше Величество! – голос одного из его адъютантов звенит от волнения, - Его превосходительство просит вас… Сир, вы должны это увидеть!

Заинтересовавшись происходящим, Луи Французский покидает шатер, выходя на обзорную площадку, откуда отлично просматриваются городские стены. Там – тела солдат… кто-то еще подает слабые признаки жизни, но так или иначе – ни один солдат армии Неаполя не в состоянии защищать город.

\- Чезаре Борджиа ко мне! – адъютанты бросаются исполнять, а французской король все не может отвести глаз от открывающейся перед ним картины локального такого апокалипсиса.

 

_\- Долго я спал? – открываю глаза, встречая ее беспокойный взгляд, - Милая?_

_\- Нет… - она вытирает вдруг непрошенные слезы, - нет, все хорошо… правда! Мы думали… - она обрывает сама себя, - не важно! Теперь все, что было – не важно! Ты здесь! Ты вернулся…_

_\- Мне снились странные сны… - попытка приподняться оборачивается мгновенным пониманием, какая это ошибка, и рухнув назад на подушки, вглядываюсь в близкое ее лицо, - ты тоже была там._

_\- Конечно…  Я всегда там, где ты… даже если ты об этом не знаешь…_

 

\- Я вообще-то спал, Ваше Величество… - ворчливым тоном заявляет Чезаре, не слишком торопясь, поднимается к нему, - И мне снились чудесные сны…

\- Что вы сделали, герцог? – Луи Французский поворачивается к нему, - Что вы сделали с Неаполем?

\- А, Неаполь… - даже не взглянув в сторону города, отзывается он, - ничего особенного… Просто отравил им воду…

\- Вы… - король словно видит его впервые, - вас лучше не иметь – своим врагом, месье Борджиа…

\- Меня вообще лучше – не иметь… - сощурившись, Чезаре все-таки смотрит на городские стены, где продолжают умирать люди. – Собирайте вашу армию, Ваше Величество, пора осматривать собственность.

         Массивные городские ворота не выдерживают натиска взрывов, их срывает с петель, и они падают, разлетаясь створками в разные стороны… Когда дым рассеивается, Чезаре первым трогается с места, на ходу уже замечая, - Въезжайте в город, Ваше Величество… он теперь принадлежит вам.

Пока они медленно пробираются по узким улицам, на лице короля Луи все чаще потрясенное выражение сменяется ужасом и омерзением – всюду… буквально на каждом шагу, лежат тела. Лошади нервничают, когда их заставляют переступать через них. А стоит им копытом наткнуться на какую-то часть тела, кони испуганно шарахаются, люди крестятся и бормочут молитвы. Спешившись, Чезаре ведет своего косящего глазом красавца коня под уздцы, по возможности обходя мертвые тела.

\- Зато мы – живы… - словно убеждает он самого себя в собственной правоте.

\- Но это же… - французский король оглядывает город, полный трупов, - это чудовищно!

\- На войне – нет места милосердию, сир, - жестко возражает Чезаре.

\- Это переходит все границы, герцог, - король выглядит встревоженным, - это вне законов Божьих!

\- Вы сказали мне, что – бережете своих людей… - насмешливый тон не скрывает его ярости, - И очевидно – ни один волосок не упал с их голов! А город – у ваших ног…

\- Город, полный мертвецов!

Охватив одним ненавистным взглядом центральную площадь и дворец на ней, где столько пережила его Лукреция, Чезаре вновь запрыгивает на коня, - Этот город всегда был прибежищем падальщиков… Я просто придал ему более подобающий вид…

         Свернув на одну из боковых улиц, полную трупов, как и все улицы города, Чезаре застает удручающую картину – его так называемые сподвижники из благородных итальянских семей не в силах выдержать происходящего, а Баглиони и вовсе блюет в ближайший фонтан.

\- Вы удивляете меня, господа… - спешившись, он проходится взглядом по всему горе-отряду, без малейшего сочувствия протягивая тому платок, - Особенно вы… в тавернах за пивом вы производили впечатление бравых вояк…

\- Мы говорим о войне… - тщательно вытирая рот, отзывается Баглиони, - а не о бойне, мессир.  

\- Вас вводят в заблуждение тела… и – это вполне понятно… - Чезаре еще раз обводит их тяжелым взглядом, - Потому что следом за _конем бледным_ придет _конь белый_ … Проследите, чтобы все тела облили известью и сожгли в яме, после – закопать…

\- Но откуда же взять столько извести… - Пауло Орсини презрительно-надменен, будто бы не он несколько часов назад громогласно восхищался удачной задумкой и ее воплощением, - и такие глубокие ямы…

\- Выкопайте! – вернувшись в седло, Чезаре обозревает из сверху, - Заодно и проветритесь… физический труд полезен при расстройстве желудка, Баглиони! – возникший из ниоткуда Микелетто следует за ним, - И любую проблему можно решить… Ты видел, как они смотрели на меня? Вся эта свора…

\- Да, мессир…

\- В их глазах… в их лицах…

\- Страх… - в своеобычной манере резюмирует Микелетто, - Они боятся вас, боятся того, в чем вы заставили их участвовать, боятся выступить против…

\- Это – ненадолго, мой друг… Не спускай с них глаз.

 

         В соборе Святого Петра в этот час гулко и пусто…  Кардинал Делла Ровере толкает тяжелую дверь, - Хорошо быть здесь своим – всегда знаешь, где может быть Папа в этот час…

\- Кардинал… - Его Святейшество поднимается с низкой скамеечки на которой стоял на коленях, - чем обязаны нарушением нашего молитвенного уединения?  

\- Я к вам с Нотой, Ваше Святейшество! От моего господина и повелителя – Луи Французского… - с явным трудом изображая почтение, Делла Ровере продолжает, - Его величество передает вам – свое крайнее отвращение действиями вашего сына в Неаполе!

\- Простите наше невнимание, кардинал, мы отвлеклись… повторите, чем именно так недоволен наш уважаемый гость… - расправив белоснежные одежды, Родриго Борджиа устраивается в высоком кресле, не предлагая Делла Ровере разделить это удовольствие с ним, - Мы так понимаем, что Неаполь благополучно захвачен и передан под юрисдикт Его Величества?

\- Да, но какой ценой?! – восклицает Делла Ровере, сотрясая воздух, - В обход всех законов ведения войн… в обход Законов Божьих!

\- Позвольте нам… - Папа разводит руками, как бы охватывая всю проблему целиком, - так сказать, резюмировать претензии – Его Величество ничего не имеет против Неаполя, преподнесенного ему, но ему претит способ и методы, которыми руководствовался мой сын… Я ничего не упустил?

\- Нет, Ваше Святейшество!

\- Замечательно. Кардинал… Мы не будем выдвигать вашему монарху в ответ свои претензии… мы допускаем, что он посчитал нас неразбирающемися в искусстве войны лишь по неведенью… - сложив руки домиком, Его Святейшество скользит по послу французского двора пристальным взглядом, - И насколько мы понимаем – Неаполь нужен был королю.

\- Это вам нужен Неаполь! – не удержавшись, Делла Ровере бросается пустыми обвинениями, - и не только! Вы хотите всю Италию сожрать!

\- Напротив… - Папа же, как всегда, спокоен и величав, - Это ваш монарх настаивал на немедленном взятии Неаполя и даже привел с собой армию. И мы не сумели бы его отговорить… Никто бы не смог.

\- Но вы поддержали и благословили его на сражения! И даже отправили с ним вашего сына!

\- Который, насколько мы разумеем в военном деле, совершил почти невозможное – захватил город, не потеряв ни одного из ваших людей.

\- Он отравил ни в чем не повинных жителей! Больше половины скончалось либо сразу, либо еще корчилось в муках, когда армия вошла в город!

\- А что вы хотели, кардинал? – Его Святейшество поднимается, подходя почти вплотную, - Это – война, Делла Ровере! На ней нет места ни благородству, ни состраданию! Война – это грязь и смерть! Война – то, что хотел ваш король… то, что вы ему, несомненно, настоятельно советовали, кардинал… - смерив его презрительным взглядом, Родриго Борджиа договаривает, - И уж если вы жаждете повесить это на чью-то совесть – то подставляйте свою!

 

         Улицы Неаполя очищаются медленно… тела сгружают на телеги, что доставляют их за городскую черту, где уже пересыпают известью и сваливают в наспех вырытые могилы… За всем этим наблюдают братья Орсини, Баглиони и Вителли.

\- И когда же они насытятся, эти Борджиа! – Пауло Орсини едва сдерживает дурноту, накатывающую с каждой новой телегой с трупами женщин, детей, стариков… молодых и пожилых, бедняков и зажиточных горожан.

\- Нет… - Вителли качает головой, - они – как Прорва, ненасытны. И совершенно потеряли человеческий облик, особенно, его сынок!

\- Мы у него на очереди, господа… - Баглиони стоит спиной, боясь, что организм его снова подведет, - уверяю вас!

\- Так мы больше не союзники? – Вителли обводит обеспокоенным взглядом всех четверых.

\- К чему ему останавливаться на этом? – Баглиони словно испытывает садистское удовольствие в том, чтобы разоблачать грехи Чезаре, - Умбрия…вся Романия будет в его распоряжении! Мы никогда не были союзниками! Просто – удобным инструментом под рукой, которым можно пожертвовать… Мы – пешки, господа!

\- Знаете… - как-то неохотно тянет Пауло Орсини, - у меня есть тетка в монастыре к югу от Рима… наша семья покровительствует ему. Она говорит, что у них гостит одна особа аристократических кровей… инкогнито.

\- Ну и? – Вителли не слишком быстро соображает, - Кто это?

\- Лукреция Борджиа!

\- Разве его сестра приняла подстриг? – Пауло Орсини закатывает глаза, - Она скрывается! Похоже, что от него! Значит – она его боится. И она – единственное, что его по-настоящему заботит в этом мире.

\- В таком случае… - Баглиони снова проходится взглядом по всем троим, - мы могли бы…

\- Пока ты формулируешь, мой друг… - снисходительно перебивает его Орсини, - я действую. Отряд уже отправлен… Если нам удастся ее захватить – козырь будет неоспоримый! Он будет плясать под нашу дудку и не пикнет, пока его драгоценная сестрица в нашей власти! – их дружный хохот вспугивает ночных птиц и от скалы неподалеку отделяется тень… Микелетто…

         Несмотря ни на что, Чезаре спит беспокойно – место и время дают о себе знать…  И стоит Микелетто появиться на балконе, он садится на постели, - Что?

\- Ваша сестра, мессир… - Микелетто скуп на слова.

\- Поезжай! – Чезаре вскакивает, одеваясь на ходу, - возьми с собой еще людей, лучше французов. Привези ее домой! А с этими мерзавцами я разберусь сам…

         Лошади мчатся во весь опор, пена капает изо рта и со взмыленных боков. Микелетто спешит… он напоминает ангела смерти, коим и является. Монастырские стены темной громадой выплывают навстречу, он спешивается еще на ходу, первым проникая в монастырские сады через небольшую калитку над рекой.

\- Стреножьте лошадей, пусть отдохнут… - Микелетто отдает распоряжения тихим голосом, - расставьте посты… и – не звука!

Выбрав одно из окон, он попадает внутрь, безошибочно ориентируясь в бесконечных коридорах монастыря… Келью Лукреции он находит не сразу, но заглянув в дверное оконце, сперва замечает Пию с ее обскубанной головой, а уж после, переведя взгляд на соседнюю кровать – и Лукрецию в обрамлении ее дивных золотистых прядей. Нашарив массивное кольцо, Микелетто неслышно входит, притворяя дверь за собой.

\- Молчите, мадонна, - он зажимает ей рот ладонью, заодно еще и прижимая палец к губам, - я – за вами… И простите, что напугал вас… - она смотрит молча и он продолжает, - Вас предали… здесь есть монахиня из семьи Орсини? – Лукреция кивает, - Где?

Убрав его ладонь, она садится на топчане, кутаясь в рясу, - Обычно она несет свой пост в ночную смену… - шепчет она, указывая на дверное оконце, - У нее – бессонница… - кивнув, Микелетто еще раз прижимает палец к губам, возвращаясь к двери…

Сестра Бенвенута Орсини медленно бредет по коридору, стуча клюкой, привычно заглядывая в каждую келью. Перед одной она останавливается, явно предвкушая некое зрелище… Но стоит ей заглянуть, как она в испуге отшатывается, встречаясь взглядом самим Азазелем. Но – поздно, Микелетто успевает открыть дверь и втянуть ее внутрь, прижав к стене и приставив нож к горлу… пробудившись от шума, Пия приподнимается и заметив в келье постороннего мужчину, собирается звать на помощь…

\- Тише, малышка Пия… - присев рядом, Лукреция зажимает ей рот также, как давече Микелетто, - все хорошо… Это – мой друг… наш защитник!

Нож у горла сестры Бенвенуты опасно дрожит, - У меня всего один вопрос, сестра… - тихо и внятно произносит Микелетто, - когда? Когда они нападут?

\- Кто? – задушено хрипит та.

\- Ваша родня! Кузены… братья… зятья…  - та отмалчивается, угрюмо зыркая на них. Микелетто этим не впечатлишь, - Не лгите мне, сестра… я не пощажу вас из-за вашего возраста или пострига… я уже убивал монахинь…

\- Все произойдет во время службы… - неохотно отвечает та.

\- На заутренней… - он кивает Лукреции, - во время песнопений… И кто их впустит, сестра?

\- Я… - снова пересекшись взглядом с Лукрецией, он качает головой, - Хорошо… И вы это сделаете, сестра…

 

         Утро выдалось дождливое и пасмурное, прямо под стать настроениям, что витают на утренней молитве… Микелетто и его люди скрываются в дальних рядах, покрыв головы капюшонами… Лукреция и Пия занимают свои места… звон колокола извещает о начале… и только звучит основной хорал, как двери распахиваются, словно от пинка…

\- Не беспокойтесь, сестры… - Жан Батиста Орсини проходит внутрь, - мы не помешаем вашей молитве, просто заберем ту, что только представляется святой… - молитва обрывается, но он подходит вплотную к нижнему ряду монахинь, - Я сказал – продолжайте петь! А мы пока поищем Борджиа среди вас…

Его люди проходят между рядов, срывая с каждой ее головной убор, не церемонясь… монахини испуганно охают, крестятся, молятся… Но вот дело доходит до последнего ряда и Микелетто, сдернув капюшон с головы, первым поражает своего противника в грудь… от неожиданности тот оседает на землю так и не проронив ни звука… Кивнув своим, Микелетто ввинчивается в толпу, оставляя за собой только мертвые тела и испуганных монахинь, продолжающих свои молитвы…

 

         Сон спрыгнул… с его уходом в душе поселилась тревога, заныло сердце… какой уж тут сон. Встретив рассвет на балконе, Чезаре умывается на скорую руку и стараясь разогнать мрачные предчувствия и желание передушить всю эту шатию-братию, чтоб даже мыслей о Лукреции не допускали, спускается в общий зал, где уже накрыты столы с завтраком… И вся кодла почти в полном составе уже угощается за ними… Несколько раз сжав и разжав кулаки, сделав глубокий вздох, он нацепляет любезную улыбку, подходя ближе.

\- Нет-нет, не вставайте… Хочу отблагодарить вас… - пауза намеренна, он обводит взглядом всех и каждого, надеясь, что ту ярость, что клокочет в нем сейчас, удается скрыть, - … за вашу помощь и поддержку. Завоевание Неаполя было бы невозможно без вас… Без Жан Карло Баглиони. Без Роберто и Пауло Орсини. Вителеццо Вителли. Ваши семьи… Ваши верные руки… - их нервные переглядки не ускользают от него. Присоединившись к ним за столом, Чезаре продолжает, - Оставим французов резвиться на этой полянке… да, Жан Карло?

\- То, что осталось от Неаполя – пригодно разве что для этого… - презрительно отзывается тот.

\- Неаполь возродится… - делает вид, что намеков не понимает, Чезаре, - в любом случае, население стоило проредить, что мы успешно и проделали… - под его пристальным взглядом Пауло Орсини нервно смеется. Чезаре смеется в ответ, остальные вынужденно присоединяются, будто бы оценив шутку. – Да… Понимаю, вы рассчитывали на крупную добычу… и я вам ее обещал…  И это были не пустые слова…

\- Так – когда, мой господин… - ёрничает Вителли, - назовите место и время…

\- Центральная Италия… Романия… - цепким взглядом проходясь по ним, Чезаре медленно пьет, - она уже почти наша. Там будет отдельное государство и каждый из вас получит в нем по хорошему княжеству. Одного за другим мы скинем нынешних правителей, и вы замените их. Сейчас мы возвращаемся в Рим. Планируйте последнюю кампанию, каждый из вас вернется из нее повелителем!

Орсини, Вителли и Баглиони осторожно переглядываются, боясь верить в услышанное, поднявшись, Пауло Орсини салютует бокалом Чезаре, - И я пью за это, мой лорд!

\- Все мы – принцы… - возвращает ему тост Чезаре, - сегодня. Завра будем королями!

 

         Трапезная монастыря напоминает скотобойню…         повсюду мертвые тела и кровь, стекающая между каменными плитами в землю.  Лукрецию отчего-то больше всего заботит то, что теперь из этих швов между плитами придется вымывать и засохшую кровь. Выжившие монахини в ужасе расползаются кто куда… маленькая Пия, задыхаясь, смотрит на все это, переводя взгляд то на Микелетто, проверяющего трупы, то на почти бесстрастную Лукрецию.

\- Что это? Весь это кошмар… откуда? Почему?

\- Это – моя семья, малышка Пия… - обняв ту за плечи, Лукреция сажает ее на ближайшую скамью, - у этого кошмара есть имя – Борджиа…

Микелетто, весь в чужой крови, выдернув нож из последнего, показавшегося ему еще живым, тела, поворачивается к ним, - Нам пора, мадонна… Мы должны спешить…

\- Да, конечно… - отзывается она, присев перед своей молодой подругой, - Не грусти, малышка Пия… как видишь, есть и очень страшные сказки… и не все они – заканчиваются хорошо…

         Уже в дороге она первой нарушает молчание, - Он – знает?

\- Я не сказал ему, мадонна… - глядя прямо перед собой, отвечает Микелетто, - Он боялся за вас и как вы видели – не зря.

Помедлив, она все-таки спрашивает, - Как он? – мучительно вглядываясь в спокойное… почти непроницаемое лицо их близкого друга. Тот не торопится с ответом, - Зол… надломлен… спешит… Он ранен, мадонна… как и я – был. Но моя рана зарубцевалась… Его же – свежа… и не кровоточит лишь потому, что кинжал до сих пор внутри… - Лукреция сжимает губы, прекрасно сознавая, что говорит Микелетто о ней… это она проворачивает и проворачивает нож в ране любимого брата, причиняя невыносимую боль.

\- Почему ты все-таки вернулся, Микелетто? – Лукреция ловит его пристальный взгляд, - После всего, что наша семья сделала с тобой…

\- Я уже мертв… - после долгого молчания отзывается он, глядя ей в глаза, - а он – еще жив…

 

         В Рим ведут все дороги, вот и от Неаполя она ровно стелется по копыта лошадей. Чезаре нещадно гонит своего красавца-коня, про себя прося у него за это прощения… сердце не на месте… пока не узнает, что там с сестрой…

\- А где его тень? – сблизив лошадей, Баглиони понижает голос, хотя скачка и ветер и так уносят слова прочь от едущего немного впереди Чезаре, - этот, как его там… Микелетто?

\- Определенно, не здесь… - Орсини обеспокоен, - Что-то происходит… Он слишком много нам обещает…

\- Ты можешь все отменить?

\- Как? Голубя почтового послать?! – пришпорив лошадь, огрызается Орсини, - уже слишком поздно… Нам либо очень повезет…, либо…

\- Либо – бежать под покровом ночи? – Баглиони опять его догоняет, - так его верны пес и ночью видит, как днем! И не отступает, пока не закончит… и его не купишь…

\- Если мы проиграем, самое лучшее будет – повиниться… возможно, если не он, то его сестра проявит милосердие…

\- Милосердие… она одного мужа колдовством сгубила, второго просто отравила… а любовников и вовсе… - Баглиони замолкает, безнадежно махнув рукой.

\- Тогда… сидим и не рыпаемся… - Орсини направляет лошадь ближе к Чезаре, - слушаем, смотрим, со всем соглашаемся… и ждем…  

         Ворота Рима… нижний город… улицы… купол собора Святого Петра – как маяк, что ведет к дому… Чезаре соскальзывает с седла еще на ходу, не глядя сбрасывая поводья первому же конюху, его глаза ищут того, кто должен быть уже здесь… если все – хорошо… Боже, пусть только…

\- Она – там, мессир… - Микелетто читает его мысли, он давно привык… кивнув коротко, он окидывает его скорым взглядом, - Будь поблизости… - и, сняв пропыленный плащ, направляется к собору…

Не спешить… не спешить, это не ночная дорога на Неаполь, когда гнал, как сумасшедший, потому что – не знал, что с ней могут сотворить… Это Рим… дом, где он может защитить ее, от всего мира. Уже достаточно… достаточно напугал ее убийством обоих ее мужей… Замедляя шаг, Чезаре входит в центральный неф собора, оглядываясь – вся в черном, как и положено вдове, Лукреция сидит на одной из дальних скамей, в полутени.

Звук его шагов гулким эхом разносится по пустому собору, и она поднимает голову и просто смотрит, как он идет к ней…

\- Мне снился сон… - приблизившись, Чезаре останавливается перед ней, неотрывно глядя, впитывая ее – всю сразу, вот такую, с глазами, полными боли и непролитых слез… - Моя сестренка приняла постриг…

\- И даже выбрала себе имя, брат… - возвращая ему его же откровенно-чувственный обездоленный взгляд, смиренно отвечает она, - сестра Анджела… - сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдая за тем, как медленное понимание проясняет его лицо.

\- Я предпочитаю – сестру Лукрецию… - все также стоя перед ней, он добавляет, - всегда…

\- В тихом спокойствии монастыря есть своя прелесть… - запрокинув голову, она не сводит с него глаз, хотя он и стоит против света, льющегося сквозь витражные окна, и черты его скрывает тень… - в сердцах монахинь царит мир…

\- А в сердце моей любимой… сестренки… - пауза… ее отмечают оба… Чезаре произносит это, почти противясь собственной воли протягивая руку и касаясь ее щеки… легко… невесомо… едва… - его нет?

Лукреция с кожей ощутимым, но сдерживаемым стоном приникает щекой к его ладони, заставляя и его опять мечтать о несбыточном… - Нет, брат… Пока нет… - не давая ему опомниться, она накрывает его руку у себя на щеке своей, закрывая глаза…

\- Я сяду рядом с тобой? – основательно севшим голосом спрашивает он.

\- Садись… - отзывается она, глазами провожая каждое его движение.

\- В том моем страшном сне… - продолжает он, - моя сестра, та – что я люблю больше жизни, скрывалась в монастыре от меня…  она… - окончательно запутавшись в местоимениях, Чезаре просто спрашивает. – Ты боишься меня теперь?   

\- Боюсь… - негромко отвечает она, в который уже раз проворачивая тот самый нож в той самой ране, - боюсь, брат… быть рядом с тобой… - и словно компенсируя свои слова, сжимает его пальцы, настойчиво ловя взгляд, - Не потому что – можешь что-то сделать… нет… Я боюсь себя… боюсь того, что непременно случится. Ты здесь… и снова я чувствую, что Бог у нас за плечами…

\- Мы в соборе Святого Петра, любимая… - его взгляд дрейфует от ее глаз к ее губам и обратно, - Бог здесь – в каждой комнате…

\- Ах, так вот почему мое сердце так бьется… - опустив голову ему на плечо, как в былые времена, когда многие знания не стояли между ними, она улыбается вдруг.

\- И ты снова попробуешь от меня скрыться? – приподняв лицо за подбородок, Чезаре мучительно вглядывается в нее, ища ответ.

\- Да… - не пытаясь освободиться, Лукреция кивает, - это наказание для меня, не для тебя… - на его пытливый взгляд она отводит глаза, - Я приношу несчастье тем, кто меня любит! Не люби меня, Чезаре! Если вдруг что-то случится с тобой… - замерев в его руках, она боится закончить, чтобы не накликать беду. И повторяет, словно убеждая себя и его, - И я снова уеду… А ты – сделаешь все возможное и невозможное, перевернешь небо и землю, заглянешь под каждый камень и кочку… чтобы найти меня…

Чуть задохнувшись, он улыбается, - Можно все упростить, милая… Выходи замуж.

\- Мы пробовали… - напоминает она, - дважды…  и оба раза это плохо закончилось.

\- Ты была замужем за стариком и мальчишкой… один хотел мести, другой – любви… Ни того, ни другого ты дать не могла… - не отпуская ее руку, он продолжает, - Сделай, как я – выйди замуж по расчету… Брак – это удачная сделка, только и всего. Если все обговорить заранее, то и не будет поводов для… - переведя взгляд с витражей на внимающую ему сестру, Чезаре говорит прямо, - И мы сможем просто жить… любить… без скандалов и препонов…

\- Просто жить… это похож на сон…- эхом откликается она, - Замуж – за кого?

\- Не знаю… - Чезаре пожимает плечами, - какой-нибудь герцог, принц или барон всегда найдется. Тот, кого устроят наши условия – Джованни, ты… наша семья… Брак не должен затрагивать сердце, Лукреция, этому я научился во Франции… Не путай брак и любовь…

\- Да, последствия такой ошибки – смертельны… - тихо замечает она. Нахмурившись, он спрашивает, - Так… я могу начать поиск, сестра?

\- Ты? – поднявшись, она отходит к святым образам, - Хочешь и в этом повторить отца?  Продать меня подороже… – он останавливается у нее за спиной, Лукреция же, намеренно не замечая, продолжает, - Как же ты не понимаешь! Все это время… я хотела всего лишь найти того, кто выжил бы из сердца тебя! – обнимая ее сзади, Чезаре притягивает ее на себя, так близко, как возможно, - Этого не будет… - уверенно возражает он, - это просто невозможно и ты – это знаешь… - она молчит, его дыхание шевелит выпавшие из прически пряди у нее на шее, - Французский король привез для меня новости, сестра… Я стану отцом… - стремительно развернувшись, она оказывается в его руках, чего он и добивался…

\- О, Чезаре! Не могу дождаться! До чего чудесно будет видеть твоего малыша, играющего с Джованни! – оторвавшись от него, но не освобождаясь из объятий, Лукреция замечает, - И ты опять выиграл, любимый…

\- Разве меня можно обвинить в надежде? – крепче прижимая к себе свое сокровище, отзывается он. Накрыв ладонью его губы, она качает головой, - Нет… Ты можешь начать искать мне мужа, Чезаре, на свой вкус… как это делал отец.

\- Феррара сделали предложение, - глядя на нее, медленно произносит он, она вздыхает, - У тебя уже даже был кто-то на примете…

\- Им нужен союз с нами… - принимается убеждать ее брат, - герцог уже не молод, ему нужен наследник… и больше ничего не будет! – перехватив ее руку, он целует каждый пальчик, - На твое сердце никто не будет претендовать!

\- Конечно… - сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах и заметно слабеющие ноги Лукреция не очень отчетливо воспринимает действительность… есть только он – ее Чезаре, что умирает от снедающей их обоих любовной тоски… - Ведь в моем сердце царишь только ты… Всегда…

         Больше не осталось слов… Есть только жажда, которую не утолят чужие руки… чужие губы… Чезаре очень бережен с ней… очень нежен… и в то же время – жаден до ласк и прикосновений. Будто изголодавшийся, умирающий от жажды путник, что вышел из пустыни в оазис… кажется, он – везде… его руки распускают ее дивные волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, любуясь на игру витражных отблесков на них… его губы накрывают ее с жадной настойчивостью, не отпуская, не давая вздохнуть… И в то же время, он одергивает себя, заставляя не спешить, смакуя каждый миг, что они вместе… Медленно, но верно продвигаясь, они оказываются в нише, что совсем рядом с исповедальнями… и если Лукреция верно понимает, то пара следующих шагов приведет их внутрь… Собрав разбегающиеся от его невыразимых ласк мысли и где-то под плавящимися от желания и страсти чувствами откопав ошметки сдержанности, она накрывает его губы ладошкой, прерывая очередную его попытку, - Тише, любимый… тише… не так резво… Прямо здесь? С места в карьер…

С явным трудом сфокусировавшись на ее словах, он смотрит… еще сквозь пелену, застилающую разум, - Что? Почему… - натолкнувшись на исповедальни, медлит, кивая… - Да. Будет неудобно. Ты права. Пойдем. – Не думая, перехватывает ее руку, за запястье тянет за собой в сторону массивной двери почти прямо под кафедрой… Кабинет даже кроватью оснащен и замком на двери, мало ли какие дела духовные и мирские придется решать. – Вот так…- защелкнув замок, Чезаре возвращается к ней. От камина веет жаром… или это так горят щеки… дурман от его близости, словно маковый сок, делает ее безвольной… и в то же время – в ней как будто просыпается та, другая… сильная смелая куртизанка, способная перевернуть этот мир, чтобы просто прожить жизнь с любимым… Подойдя сзади, Чезаре обнимает сестру, поверх ее плеча глядя на огонь, она накрывает его руки своими, чуть повернув голову… так, чтобы щекой касаться его…

\- Прокляты ли мы или благословлены, любовь моя… - негромко… не спрашивая, произносит она, медленно разворачиваясь в его руках, - уже неважно… никакой разницы нет… - и приникает к его зовущим губам откровенным поцелуем… его ладонь ложится ей на затылок, направляя и удерживая близко, не давая вздохнуть… Скользнув по скуле, он спускается губами вдоль шеи вниз, заставляя ее прогибаться и откидывать голову назад, открывая жадному взору уже изрядный беспорядок в одежде и прелести, плохо скрытые в нем. Удерживая ее почти навесу, Чезаре продвигается к кровати, бережно укладывая сестру на нее… А его попытка подняться оборачивается крахом, когда ее руки обвивают его шею, не отпуская и притягивая на себя… Опираясь руками по обе стороны от ее головы, он опускается сверху, успев сбросить камзол… от того, что ниже – ему помогает избавиться она. Нависнув над нею, он замирает – просто глядя на нее… ее дивные волосы, рассыпающиеся по всей кровати, окутывают ее золотистым сиянием, укрывая и подчеркивая точеность черт. Если разрешить взгляду соскользнуть чуть ниже ямки на шее, то несомненно, его притянет ее грудь… и Чезаре позволяет себе эту вольность – оторваться от откровенных губ, спуститься ниже и, вобрав один из сосков до ореола, обвести кончиком языка… чувствительно прикусить, тут же с нежностью зализывая… Обхватив его голову руками, Лукреция выгибается ему навстречу, громко стонет, подставляясь под ласки… А если кажется, что слишком задержался между двух холмов, то лучше – спуститься еще ниже… Кажется, она забывает, как дышать, когда его язык проникает внутрь, находя самую чувствительную точку… а когда он пускает в ход зубы… Лукреции слышится крик… свой собственный… Поднявшись, Чезаре ждет… и стоит ей распахнуть глаза – он накрывает ее губы своими, не давая опомниться… И словно переняв у него эстафету, Лукреция переворачивается вместе с ним, оказываясь сверху… Кончики ее волос щекочут грудь и бедра, когда она, дразнясь, медленно ведет ими вдоль его тела… удерживая его руки за запястья прижатыми к постели… он позволяет ей… все… Все, что она хочет… весь мир… все небесные светила и сокровища с морского дня… все будет ее, если она – попросит. Склонившись близко, она целует его, проникая внутрь – откровенно-смелая, он не помнит ее такой… ее язык скользит по небу, переплетается с его и все это время она не позволяет ему пошевелиться, удерживая ногами и руками… Она заигрывает с его стоящим колом членом, то потираясь об него, то проскальзывая мимо туда-сюда… Чезаре пытается дернуться… и если бы захотел, то без труда бы справился… но – она так горда своей выходкой, что ему хочется ей подыграть… Наконец, когда уже сдерживаться нет сил и смазка капает с головки, она отпускает его руки и, раскрытой ладонью упираясь ему в грудь, опускается сверху… вбирая его в себя на всю длину… сразу… Задохнувшись от обрушившихся ощущений, Чезаре на миг замирает, ловя ее взгляд… любуясь ею… Прикусив губу, она сосредоточенно хмурится, стараясь сжаться сильнее, приподнимаясь на нем. Почувствовав ее движение, он проводит ладонью сверху вниз и положив руки ей на бедра, встраивается в ритм, немного корректируя и направляя… Сама не замечая, она откидываясь чуть назад, не прекращая двигаться… все увеличивая темп… Он приподнимает, удерживая ее уже за талию, проведя рукой по позвоночнику вверх, возвращает к себе, снова целуя… глубоко… жадно… откровенно… Она обнимает егоза шею, его руки на ее талии… И – резче… и – быстрее… глаза в глаза… губы в губы… рваный ритм страсти и невыразимая нежность любви сливаются воедино… обрываясь нотой ласкового удовольствия… Руки Чезаре еще скользят вдоль ее тела в уже почти бездумной ласке… Она целует его ладонь, переплетая пальцы… и, кажется – не существует ничего, кроме этого благословенного мгновения их единства…

         Тихий шорох… почти бесшумные шаги и шепот _мессир_ за дверью и напоминают Чезаре – где он… кто он… и кто безмятежно спит в его объятиях. Осторожно высвободив руку из-под головы сестры, он садится на кровати, дотягиваясь до разбросанной по полу одежды… И также тихо приоткрывает дверь, выходя к Микелетто.

\- Отец меня искал?

\- Да, мессир… - кивает тот, - спрашивал о вас.

\- Проводи до дома… - кивает Чезаре на притворенную дверь, - убедись, что все благополучно, дождись стражу, что я пришлю…

\- Не тревожьтесь, мессир, - как всегда, ровным тоном отвечает Микелетто, - я уже обо всем позаботился, не дергайте папскую стражу с постов.

\- Играешь на опережение? – он позволяет себе усмешку, получая в ответ очередной пронзительный взгляд и… - Кто-то должен и твою спину прикрыть, мы же в Риме… - кивнув в знак признательности, Чезаре возвращается в кабинет за перевязью. Остановившись у кровати, он не отказывает себе в удовольствии полюбоваться еще раз на усладу своих глаз… которая как раз садится в кровати, подтянув коленки к груди.

\- Уже собираешься?

\- Отец скоро призовет меня к себе… - застегивая перевязь, отзывается он, - будет лучше, если я приду немного раньше…

\- Отец… значит, снова дела, в которых нам с матушкой не положено смыслить… - она протягивает руку, - платье… помоги застегнуть…

\- Конечно, любовь моя… - он подает ей с края кровати то, что не так давно было на ней. Лукреция, очевидно дразнясь, привстает на колени, позволяя покрывалу соскользнуть… молча и терпеливо ждет, пока брат разберется с застежками и своими дрожащими отчего-то вдруг руками.

\- Скажи мне, Чезаре… - чуть повернув голову в его сторону, говорит она, - неужели все не может быть, как раньше – я, Джованни, матушка, ты и отец… мы бы просто жили…все вместе…

\- Так – еще будет, любимая… нужно только закончить с нашими планами…

\- По захвату всей Италии? – она улыбается его изумлению, - я – Борджиа, брат… никакой брак этого не изменит. Зачем вам с отцом эта новая война?

\- Мы захватили Неаполь без единого выстрела! – явно гордясь собой, напоминает он, - с французской армией нам вообще нечего опасаться… - присев рядом, он сжимает ее руки, - мы посадим во всех землях наших людей и все будет… Пойми, я должен это сделать – для него… для тебя, для нас!

\- Для нас… - эхом откликается она, - для нас…

\- Посланник Феррары прибудет сегодня, - меняет тему Чезаре, - встреть его, как гостя…

\- И – что мне с ним делать, брат? – прилежно спрашивает она.

\- Говорить… все, что хочешь получить от этого брака… - коснувшись ладонью ее щеки, он настойчиво продолжает, - Свадьба состоится лишь в том случае, если тебя все это устроит. Будет все, как ты захочешь…

\- Все, как я хочу? – она наклоняется к нему, - Не уезжай снова!

\- Я должен, любовь моя… Но обещаю, что – вернусь к тебе…

\- Обещаешь? – тоном младшей сестры, что боготворит своего любимого старшего брата, переспрашивает Лукреция.

\- Обещаю! – приподняв ее за подбородок, Чезаре проводит большим пальцем по губам, но целует, уходя, все-таки в лоб…

 

         Комнаты отца пусты, Чезаре останавливается у горящего камина, глядя на огонь… Его пытались предать те, кому он дал возможность заслужить право сидеть за их столом… Он ждал этого… но – не таким способом… не близкими людьми… За это единственное, чего они заслуживают – смерти… медленной и жестокой. Чтобы прочувствовали, как это – терять…

\- Итак… Неаполь – чей-то… - Папа входит к себе, уже с порога замечая сына. Тот стремительно разворачивается, - Неаполь – наш, отец!

\- Наш… - скепсис отчетливо ощущается в голосе, когда отец долго устраивается за своим столом, - Король Луи Французский… Королева Изабелла Испанская…

\- Ни один французский солдат не пострадал! – горячо возражает сын.

\- Да… мы слышали… - Родриго Борджиа манит его к себе, а когда тот подходит, припечатывает ладонью по столу, - Нам об этом в виде Ноты сообщил новый французский посол! – не отпуская взгляд сына, он продолжает, - Лукреция тоже вернулась домой, как мы слышали… из какого-то монастыря?

Чезаре хмурится, что не ускользает от внимания отца, - Она хотела провести какое-то время в уединении…

\- Как мы слышали – вечность… - Папа прижимает его ладонь к столу, - И причина – вовсе не скорбь по безвременно ушедшему мужу…

\- Есть причины опасаться, что ее могли использовать как заложницу… - моментально находится тот, - чтобы управлять мною…

\- Заговор? – Чезаре мрачно кивает, - Орсини. Баглиони. Вителли.

\- О… Умеешь ты выбирать себе друзей, сын… - замечает Папа.

\- Они доказали свою полезность… - не желает сдавать позиции он. – Это псы, что кусают руку хозяина… - добавляя с очевидным разочарованием, -  в них нет признательности. И их – надо учить…

\- Непременно… и мы – отомстим!  - соглашается Родриго Борджиа, но Его Святейшество все-таки напоминает, - Но на наших условиях, ты понял меня? Никаких больше массовых убийств.

\- Тогда… как мне это сделать? – Чезаре возвращается к камину, - Мне хочется их голыми руками на части разорвать!

\- Не спеши… - поднявшись, отец подходит к нему, - Дождись подходящего момента…сделай вид, что – не в курсе их планов, что по-прежнему веришь им. Они расслабятся… и вот тогда – ударь! – положив руку ему на плечо, он слегка его сжимает, - И сделай это за пределами Рима!

\- Да, отец…

\- Дай мне слово!  - снова этот пронзительный взгляд, на который Чезаре, чуть помедлив, отвечает, - Да. Оно у тебя есть. Вне Рима.

\- Италия всегда восхищается красивым обманом… изящной местью… - произносит Папа, - И мы дадим им то, что непременно порадует их…

 

         Микелетто встречает его неподалеку от комнат Его Святейшества, просто возникая из неверного полумрака от редких факелов. Даже не оглянувшись, зная, что он следует за ним, Чезаре бросает на ходу, - Пауло Орсини – идем к нему... 

         В гостевом крыле чуть больше света в переходах, почти нет стражи и очень удобный вход со стороны хозяйственных пристроек… И апартаменты Орсини, безмятежно сопящего на широкой кровати, как раз вблизи этой самой черной лестницы… Микелетто проникает внутрь первым, оставляя двери притворенными для Чезаре, и неслышной тенью скользя вдоль кровати, останавливается у изголовья. Войдя следом, Чезаре неторопливо кивает, рассеянно глядя в чуть более светлый дверной проем, ведущий на балкон. Микелетто приставляет лезвие к горлу Орсини, а ладонью зажимает его нос и рот, отчего тот мигом просыпается. Не меняя положения рук, Микелетто произносит, - Тихо, Пауло… тише… Все хорошо. Мы просто пришли к вам. Мессир хочет поговорить с вами… лично.

Тот испуганно кивает, привставая на постели, переводя тревожный взгляд с Микелетто, уже убирающего кинжал куда-то в недра своего костюма, на темный на фоне светлеющего балконного проема силуэт.

\- Выйдем на балкон, Пауло… - неожиданно вызвездившееся небо притягивает взгляд, но облокотившись о перила, Чезаре смотрит на город. Не оборачиваясь на шорох и звук шагов, он произносит в темноту, - Вы или ваш брат – послали убийц, Пауло?

\- Никто из нас, мой лорд! – горячо убеждает его тот, - Клянусь вам! На кресте могу присягнуть! Тот монастырь стоит на наших землях, да… они принадлежат Орсини… мой кузен – принял сан… но он – проповедник, монсеньор, как вам известно!

\- Да… все это так… - по-прежнему не глядя на него, отвечает Чезаре, - и клан Орсини – всего лишь природные силы… 

\- Есть границы, мой лорд… их нельзя нарушать.

\- Неплохо сказано… - повернув голову, он смотрит искоса, - там устроили кровавую баню…

\- Это были не мы, монсеньор! – продолжает настаивать не своем тот. Чезаре смотрит… долго… пристально… потом вздыхает, возвращаясь глазами к городу – вот там, если чуть повернуть голову и проследить за самой яркой на небосклоне звездой… прямо под ней будет дом… где сейчас сестра… и матушка… и отец наверняка заглянет на поздний ужин или поздний завтрак…

\- Мы… забудем об этом… - как учил отец, говорит Чезаре, - забудем, Пауло. Потому что мне нужны мои псы-воины, мои боевые братья, мои соратники! – опустив руку тому на плечо, он его легонько сжимает, - Орсини. Вителли. Баглиони… Нам предстоит последний рывок, и он будет трудным… но вместе мы добьемся успеха… - сделав тон доверительным, он продолжает, - Сделай мне одно одолжение, Пауло… пусть этот разговор останется между нами…  Хорошо? – протягивая тому руку…  Не верив своему счастью, Орсини медлит… все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но даже если это ловушка, то в нее все равно нужно попасть… потому Пауло Орсини быстро кивает, пожимая предложенную Чезаре руку, - Безусловно, монсеньор… я никому не скажу, даю вам слово!

 

         Волосы никак не желают сохнуть… Лукреция уже третий час сидит у жарко натопленного камина, все расчесывая и расчесывая свои дивные, по выражению любимого брата, волосы…  Когда Микелетто передает ее с рук на руки Ваноцце, первое, что она делает, заходит к Джованни. Малыш немного дичится и прячется за юбки бабушки, но мамин голос и улыбка делают свое дело и вот уже Джованни крепко держится за ее наспех собранные в том кабинете под кафедрой собора святого Петра локоны. Ваноцца перенимает у нее из рук сына, - Иди, ванна готова… после поужинаем… А Джованни уже скоро пора будет спать, да, мой маленький…

Отпустив горничную, Лукреция садится у камина, перебирая волосы частым гребнем… Все вернулось… стоило въехать в ворота Рима и все встало на свои места…в тот миг, когда брат входит в собор, гнетущее чувство тревоги исчезает, как это бывает всегда, когда он рядом… даже в самые темные для семьи времена… даже в ту ночь…

\- Давай я… – мама забирает гребень из ее рук, и проведя несколько раз, откладывает в сторону, - уже достаточно, Лукреция, идем… ужин на столе…

\- Ты слышала о предложении из Феррары, мама? – дождавшись, когда они останутся в столовой одни, Лукреция поднимает тревожащую ее с момента разговора с братом тему.

\- Должна признаться – да… - от проницательного взгляда Ваноццы ей хочется спрятаться, - и, боюсь, что именно с моей подачи твой брат выслушал их посланника…

\- Еще один брак, мама? – с очевидным недовольством переспрашивает Лукреция, - На этот раз герцог Д’Эсте… отцу не хватает денег на войну? Или он ищет новых союзников?

\- Все случится только в том случае, если ты – сама примешь это решение… - Ваноцца накрывает ее ладонь своей, - Никто – ни твой отец, ни Чезаре… никто не станет принуждать тебя… Они пекутся лишь о твоем благополучии, Лукреция…

\- Благополучии… - горько повторяет та, вспоминая брата… их давешний разговор… и то, что было – после… - Во всем этом хорошего только то, что Феррара – не Рим… и не Неаполь. И герцог, по словам Чезаре, старик…

\- Он не молод… - осторожно замечает Ваноцца, - но полон сил и надежд на наследника…Лукреция, твое согласие или отказ должны быть продуманы…

\- Мама… - сжав ее руки, она заглядывает ей в глаза, - скажи, там мне удастся найти мир и покой… для себя и моего мальчика?

\- Феррара – обитель искусств… - снова крайне аккуратна в словах Ваноцца, - там процветают музыка, поэзия, скульптура… Иногда город называют северной Флоренцией… - вздохнув, Лукреция долго смотрит н огонь… если ступить на этот путь и дать согласие… тогда… тогда то, к чему так стремится душа и сердце – жизнь с тем, кто дороже и ближе всех на свете, забрезжит явью на горизонте… и сны – станут их общей реальностью…

\- У меня есть просьба, матушка… даже две… - та кивает, слушая, - Во-первых, ты ведешь все переговоры… и ты, в случае успешного их завершения, переедешь со мной!

\- Из Рима? – мама всплескивает руками, - Это будет благословением божьим! Ты уверена, что хочешь поручить все мне?

\- Больше я ничего не могу придумать…

\- Посланник Феррары ждет встречи с тобой… дабы лично передать все условия и выслушать твои… - Ваноцца обнимает ее, - он – поэт. Пьетро Бембо…

\- Хорошо… - Лукреция смотрит мимо, - нужно его выслушать… чтобы иметь представление о правилах игры…

 

         Утро выдается хлопотным и за всем этим матушка не сразу замечает в столовой Чезаре.

\- Кухня папского дворца тебя уже не устраивает? – садясь напротив, Ваноцца улыбается. Он кивает, - Здесь я хотя бы уверен в том, что ем…

\- Тебе здесь всегда рады, мой дорогой… Пришел за Лукрецией?

\- Нет… не то чтобы… - смешавшись, он делает вид, что очень занят едой, - собственно, зашел к тебе, чтобы…

\- Узнать у меня, как она настроена? – пристально глядя на сына, отвечает она, - Встреча с посланником состоится, а дальше…

\- Я говорил это тебе, повторил и ей – решает только она… - под проникающим в душу взглядом матери Чезаре продолжает чуть менее уверенно, - Думаю, и отец согласен со мной – Лукреции нужен свой дом. Потому что… жизнь есть жизнь… а наша жизнь – тем более. Я хочу, чтобы она была защищена от невзгод.

\- Ты прав, дорогой, - соглашается матушка, кивая девушке за дверью, что та может убирать со стола, - все так… И твоя сестра наверняка разделит такой твой взгляд на ее будущее. Просто – не спеши огорчаться, если этот вариант ее не устроит.

\- Я постараюсь, матушка… - накрыв ее руки своими, он кивает, - так, где моя сестрица? Раз уж зашел, то и до дворца ее провожу…

\- Она уже там, родной… - поднявшись, Ваноцца выглядывает в окно, тут же находя глазами Микелетто, - они с Джованни пошли повидать дедушку. Разумеется, с сопровождением.

\- Да, Микелетто нашел тех, кому можно верить, - рассеянно отзывается он, собираясь, - Значит, уже во дворце… Хорошо… поспешу туда же, - поцеловав матушку в подставленную щеку, Чезаре широко улыбается, - В Риме без вас обеих станет совсем невыносимо!

 

         Сад папской обители – одно из любимых мест Лукреции… здесь столько воспоминаний… самых разных… и мужчины ее жизни, как мотыльки над кустами шиповника… Плохо различимый против солнечного света мужской силуэт напоминает ей… но стоит ему чуть повернуться в ее сторону, как наваждение исчезает… А он – несомненно, очарователен, этот посланник города Феррара… красив, элегантен, вальяжен… в нем чувствуется вкус и умение очаровывать…

\- Пьетро Бембо… - подойдя, Лукреция останавливается поблизости… Ее визави прикладывает палец к губам, - Тс-с…

\- Почему мы шепчемся?

\- Потому что – можем спугнуть… - улыбнувшись, он указывает на стаю бабочек, роящихся над розовыми кустами неподалеку… Лукреция протягивает руку и, словно сами цветы, обретя вдруг крылья, срываются с веток… Пьетро с любопытством на нее смотрит, - А вы?

\- Лукреция Борджиа… - отвечает она, - что пришла пригласить вас отужинать с Его Святейшеством сегодня…

\- Какая жалость… - с явным разочарованием произносит он, преподнося ей розу, - Моя миссия – поселить эту красоту в другом дворце.

\- Но вы – его часть, как мне говорили… - приняв цветок, она медленно идет рядом. Пьетро кивает, - Конечно… и теперь я снова счастлив. 

\- Придворный менестрель…

\- Каюсь, - он смеется, - и я сложу множество баллад в вашу честь…

\- Благодарю, менестрель… - рассеянно крутя в руках розу, Лукреция, - в наших дворцах для таких, как вы, места нет…

\- В таком случае… - он склоняется ближе, - вы непременно должны приехать к нам, чтобы остаться…

 

         - Ты этого хотел, разве нет? – Джованни так и норовит сползти с дедушкин колен, чтобы отправиться гулять по дворцу. Отец спускает его на пол, выходя вместе на балкон, откуда Чезаре наблюдает за встречей сестры и посланника Феррары.

\- Нам нужен север… - не признавая его правоты и не отрицая, отвечает сын, - особенно будет нужен, когда закончим. И сестра в качестве жены и матери наследника - совсем не лишнее дополнение, способное склонить чашу весов в нашу пользу…

\- Ты говоришь разумно… - Родриго обжигает сына пронзительным взглядом, - еще бы твои слова не расходились с делами… Мы надеемся, если этому браку суждено быть, что третьего мужа твоей сестры не постигнет участь первых двух…

\- Этому браку суждено быть только если сестра согласится… - отзывается Чезаре, -  Если он будет соблюдать условия сделки и Лукреция там будет счастлива…

\- Лукреция дала согласие и на брак с Альфонсо! – ехидно напоминает Папа, на Чезаре горячо возражает, - И он этого не заслуживал! Он позволил сделать свою жену и сына – заложниками своей неаполитанской родне! Не говоря уже о…

\- Забудь об этом, сын… - одним движением останавливает его тираду отец, - минувшее не должно влиять на будущее… За зло – воздастся… а уж – какими силами, то не нам решать.

\- На все воля Божия? – откровенно иронизирует Чезаре, Папа кивает, - Воистину… - и глядя вниз на по-прежнему бродящих по саду дочь и Пьетро Бембо, добавляет, - На этом браке настаиваете ты и твоя дражайшая матушка… двое, чьим мнением она дорожит… И что-то нам подсказывает, что она найдет еще причины… для согласия… - быстрый взгляд сына в их сторону не ускользает от его внимания, - Сегодня мы ужинаем в его компании, присоединишься к нам?

\- Нет… - еще раз мазнув неприятным взглядом по красивому и галантному кавалеру сестры, которого можно сказать сам ей и привел, Чезаре отворачивается, - есть еще дела в городе…

\- Тогда ступай с Богом… - напутствует отец, - Завтра мы хотим видеть твоих _condiotorre_ , прежде чем вы отправитесь… - Чезаре кланяется молча, уходя…

 

         В семейном палаццо Баглиони царит шум и веселье… Полураздетые девицы танцуют вокруг столов, где рекой льется вино и одно блюдо сменяется другим.

\- Что мы празднуем, Баглиони? – облизав жирные пальцы, Вителли махом опустошает бокал вина, подставляя его под густую струю, льющуюся из кувшина, что держит на плече очаровательная нимфа.

\- Жизнь! – отвечает тот, - Мы – выжили и это стоит отпраздновать…

\- А все-таки – что там случилось, в том проклятом монастыре? – подхватив с блюда поблизости жаренную перепёлку, Вителли громко хрустит косточками, - Кто-нибудь знает? – бегающие глаза Пауло Орсини его выдают, - Ну же, Пауло!

\- Там были мои кузены… - неохотно отзывается он, - Но… они к тому времени уже уехали…

\- Они? – Орсини торопливо кивает, - Да – Лукреция Борджиа. И этот его пес – Микелетто…

Застыв в нелепой позе с недонесенной до рта едой, Вителли шумно выдыхает, - Значит… он знает! Боже! Он – знает! Он нас на куски порубит!  Или та ведьма нашлет на нас немощь!

\- Если бы он – знал… - встревает Орсини, помня ночной визит Чезаре, - то здесь мы бы не сидели…

\- Так, а я о чем?! – Вителли тянется было к бокалу, но отдергивает руку, вытаращивая глаза, - Яд! Он нас отравил! Чем-то, что не сразу действует…

\- Прекрати истерику! – Орсини демонстративно пьет вино, - Надо оставаться спокойными… хотя бы внешне… мы должны быть здесь, чтобы не терять ориентиры, - он обводит глазами своих подельников, - Он наверняка что-то подозревает, но у него нет доказательств, а мы… мы все еще нужны ему… И нам остается только выждать удачный момент… и он – настанет, уверяю вас… - перебив эту тираду, к нему склоняется слуга, сообщая о приходе Микелетто. Лицо его приобретает загнанное выражение, - синьор Микелетто Корелла, друзья…

Пока они ждут, по их лицам скользит недоумение и испуг от неуверенности в том, чего ради, верная тень Чезаре Борджиа заявилась сюда.

\- Похоже, все празднуют падение Неаполя… - замечает тот, едва переступив порог гостиной.

\- Микелетто… - Орсини поднимается навстречу, нетвердой походкой направляясь к нему, - что привело в столь… - умолкнув в явном затруднении по поводу времени суток, он изящно выходит из положения, - … в такой час сюда?

\- Мы освободили их души… - невпопад отвечает Вителли, судорожно сглатывая. Микелетто проходится по всем внимательным взглядом, кивая в ответ, - Да… и скоро появятся еще поводы для празднеств… - и переводит взгляд на Орсини, отвечая ему, - Мой лорд ждет вас завтра при полном облачении с вашими людьми, готовыми к новым битвам. Его Святейшество сам лично благословит вас на добрые свершения…

\- И куда мы… - прочистив горло, Вителли пытается снова, - … куда мы направимся?

\- Только герцог знает… - Микелетто равнодушно качает головой на предложение полураздетой красавицы с винным кувшином, - И посвятит вас по необходимости… - кивнув напоследок, он разворачивается, уходя. Переглянувшись, все возвращаются к прерванным возлияниям, уже без прежнего энтузиазма…

\- Сам Папа благословит нас… - бормочет Вителли…

 

         Заходящее солнце окрашивает сады Ватикана, превращая их в нечто… в Эдемские сады… белоснежный шатер, под которым накрыт богатый стол, сервированный на четверых, однако – двое из них уже стоят у фонтана поблизости, наблюдая причудливую игру света и воды, пока на столе меняют очередную перемену блюд. Его святейшество подходит к дочери, - Пьетро Бембо… расскажите нам о своем покровителе…

\- О… герцог Д’Эсте – человек безупречного вкуса… - глядя на Лукрецию, отвечает тот, - во всех смыслах… Он прекрасно разбирается в искусстве – живопись, скульптура…

\- Несомненно, поэзия… - поддакивает явно очарованная им Лукреция.

\- Больше похоже, что он – коллекционер, - Папа переводит взгляд с Пьетро на дочь, продолжая, как бы шутя, - но мы надеемся – не жен…

\- Герцог был женат всего раз… - непосредственно ему отвечает Бембо, - она умерла очень давно и с тех пор…

\- Герцог – вдовец… - вступает Ваноцца, беря дочь под руку и увлекая назад к столу, - Скажите, Пьетро… - дождавшись, пока и Родриго вернется на свое место, она продолжает, - чего именно ждет от своей вероятной избранницы герцог?

\- Наследника… - не задумываясь, отвечает тот, - его первая жена была бесплодна. А герцог уже в том возрасте, когда о наследнике задумываются всерьез…

\- А кроме этого?

\- Ваноцца… - делает вид, что пытается ее остановить Родриго.

\- Цыц, Родриго! – одергивает она, - Будь любезен и дай мне самой с этим разобраться.

\- Помимо этого…- Пьетро тонко улыбается, - вероятная избранница герцога будет свободна в своем выборе…  в том, как она хочет жить.

\- На ее собственной половине дома? – продолжает уточнять Ваноцца, исподволь поглядывая на дочь.

\- В ее собственном дворце! – явно намеревается поразить всех присутствующих Пьетро, - Герцог проводит время с компаньонами-мужчинами.

\- Он предпочитает проводить время на охоте? – предполагает Папа, - Или устраивает рыцарские турниры?

\- Ни то, ни другое, Ваше Святейшество, - от души смеется Бембо, - как я уже упоминал, герцог – поклонник изящных искусств, и он предпочитает общество более утонченное – артистов, поэтов, художников … - чуть помедлив, он добавляет, - и их моделей…

Папа понимающе тупит взор, Ваноцца накрывает ладонь дочери на столе своей, не давая той ничего сказать.

\- Другими словами, - подытоживает Его Святейшество, - после того, как герцог получит наследника, у него не будет никаких претензий к жене?

\- Она будет свободной, как птица… - подтверждает Бембо, перехватывая пристальный взгляд Лукреции…

\- Я люблю поэзию… - невпопад замечает она, - Петрарка, Данте…

\- В таком случае, у нас много общих тем – для совместных бесед… - предлагая ей руку, чтобы прогуляться, Пьетро улыбается, - конечно, если вы найдете время посетить нас в Ферраре…

         Если бы кто-то из присутствующих поднял голову, то непременно бы столкнулся взглядами с уже достаточно давно наблюдающим за ужином и беседой Чезаре. Но никто из тех троих, что остаются в саду – не беспокоятся об этом.

\- Ну… это то, чего ты так хотел… - отец как-то совсем незаметно возникает рядом, будто Святым духом…

\- Все что меня волнует – Лукреция… - глухо отзывается сын, - и ее благополучие. Если ее хоть что-нибудь во всем этом не устроит – плевать на возможный союз, найдем других!

\- Этот Бембо… - Папа игнорирует явный его выпад, - что известно о нем?

\- Поэт… я уже говорил… Придворный менестрель… - мазнув по отцу взглядом, он уточняет, - Герцог Д’Эсте известен своими предпочтениями компаньонов-мужчин…

\- И – это плохо, для мужа? – взгляд Чезаре, словно прикипев, следует за сестрой и ее спутником по утопающему в сумерках саду, - Зависит от того, чего хотят от мужа… - словно сам с собою говорит он.

\- Твоя сестра захочет как можно меньше! – сварливо замечает отец, - Но нам нужны союзники на севере! После того, что будет - особенно…

\- Так – что будет, отец? Скажи мне…

\- Сенигаллия изъявили желание сдаться…Мы позвали их правителей сюда, чтобы провести передачу титулов… - Его Святейшество смотрит на Чезаре, - А ты – пошли своих _condiotorre_ туда, чтобы они заняли город… И вот там – делай с ними, что хочешь.

 

 

Глава 3: Жертвы и власть

 

***

         Пасмурное утро не несет в себе ничего хорошего, дождя еще нет, но он буквально ощущается в воздухе… Войска, выстроенные в походный расчет, занимают почти все ближайшие улицы. Как и было сказано, сыновья знатных семейств являются при полном параде, звеня доспехами и бряцая оружием… Чезаре встречает их в своем обычном облачении, чем вызывает у них неясные подозрения…

\- Вы позвали, монсеньор, - Баглиони привычно берет на себя роль лидера, - и мы снова в вашем распоряжении… Какова наша цель на сегодня?

\- Цель? Как и каждый божий день… - Чезаре спускается на пару ступенек, - Выжить… - его хищная улыбка их не успокаивает… - Но на сегодня ваша задача проста – Сенигаллия.

\- Еще одна осада, монсеньор? – подает голос Вителли.

\- Правитель Сенигаллии поведал мне, в личной беседе, о своем желании сдать город на нашу милость… - Чезаре спускается еще на пару ступенек, - Фактически, он сейчас едет сюда… Наша репутация бежит впереди нас, друзья… - он обводит их всех сумрачным взглядом, - Города будут падать к нашим ногам… их правители – вручать нам ключи от главных ворот… лишь бы не повторить участь Неаполя… - и продолжает, - Я встречу их правителя здесь, а вы – занимайте город. Подъемный мост будет опущен, ворота открыты… И это, друзья мои, еще только начало вашего триумфа… - Подойдя к дверям, ведущим к залу священной курии, Чезаре делает приглашающий жест рукой, - Проходите… Познакомьтесь с моим отцом.

Его Святейшество благосклонно кивает, давая им разрешение войти после того, как глашатай объявляет об их приходе. Чезаре занимает привычное место чуть позади трона по правую руку от отца. Баглиони первому выпадает честь приклонить колена для благословения…

\- Ваше Святейшество… - он склоняет голову, прикладываясь к перстню.

\- Идущий на смерть приветствует тебя… - произносит Папа сакраментальные тексты, переходя на латынь… следующими в очереди за благословением – братья Орсини и Вителли…Чезаре перехватывает взгляд отца поверх преклоняемых голов его неудавшейся своры… прикрывая глаза в знак согласия – собственные неудачные решения надо исправлять самому…

 

         Вернувшись к себе после церемонии, он застает неожиданного гостя… 

\- Боюсь, я позволил себе пригласить себя к вам, - Макиавелли поднимается ему навстречу.

 - Сеньор Макиавелли, вам здесь всегда рады, - сполоснув и вытерев руки принесенным служанкой полотенцем, Чезаре садится за стол, делая приглашающий жест, - Прошу… Расскажите, на чем сейчас сфокусированы ваши интересы…

\- О… я пишу книгу, - тонко улыбнувшись, но улыбка эта не затрагивает глаз, отвечает тот.

\- Вы поставили крест на дипломатии? – лицо Макиавелли принимает неопределенное выражение, - Не то чтобы… Скорее уж – дипломатия перестала быть нужной…

Усмехнувшись, Чезаре замечает, - Демократия вам не подходит…

\- Она не подходит Флоренции… - с почти искренней печалью соглашается тот, - но… сама Флоренция так не считает. И пока мода на все это не пройдет… у меня есть время на мою книгу.

\- И о чем же она будет? – запивая еду вином, спрашивает он. Макиавелли медлит, прежде чем ответить, - О том, что знаю лучше всего… власть…и ее жертвы…

\- Быть может, вы научите меня чему-нибудь… - неопределенно приподняв брови, произносит Чезаре, - … как не стать – жертвой, например…

\- Все возможно, мессир… и – взаимообразно… - от его взгляда веет холодом, - и вы даете мне пищу для размышлений, которые в конечном итоге превратятся в книгу.

\- В таком случае… - плеснув себе и ему еще вина, Чезаре поднимает бокал, - составьте мне компанию по дороге в Сенигаллию.

\- Почему именно туда?

\- Потому что – с этого начинается наш урок, сеньор Макиавелли…

\- И – о чем же он, мессир Борджиа? – так и не тронув вина, он ставит бокал на стол. Теперь черед Чезаре медлить, взвешивая каждое свое слово… заглушая ярость и боль, что одолевают, стоит лишь помыслить о том, что стало бы с Лукрецией, если вдруг… Полыхнув взглядом, он заставляет себя улыбнуться, - О мести, сеньор Макиавелли… о том – как она сладка, особенно, когда еще только предвкушаешь ее… С местью нельзя спешить… Оно того стоит.

 

         И он снова уехал! Даже не заглянув, чтобы поцеловать Джованни… даже не передав ничего на словах… отец лишь мимоходом упоминает о том, что Чезаре снова в отъезде по делам и к ужину его можно не ждать… Лукреция мстительно представляет себе, как сообщит ему о своем согласии, что уже почти готова дать герцогу… все слишком хорошо, чтобы ни быть таковым. Пьетро очарователен, галантен и мил… чуток и отзывчив… он точно знает – чего ей хочется и с удовольствием исполняет ее маленькие капризы… просто, потому что ему приятно ее радовать… С ним – покойно… с ним – не чувствуешь ничего, кроме легкого звона в голове… чудесные кавалер, прекрасный спутник… не брат… не Чезаре… не _он_ … 

\- Хотите правду? – медленно бредя по дорожкам рядом с Пьетро, который взял себе в привычку приглашать ее сюда ежедневно, Лукреция немного кривит душой – правду она ему не расскажет…

\- Надеюсь, что наше взаимное доверие предполагает эту возможность… - Пьетро присаживается на край фонтана, - я слушаю…

\- Я бы вышла замуж за кого угодно, если это помогло бы мне… - Лукреция смотрит на папский дворец, - … перестать быть Борджиа…

\- О, моя дорогая… - с видимым сочувствием произносит тот, - вы ведь уже дважды были замужем, насколько понимаю…

\- Да, была… - отзывается она, - но все равно осталась Борджиа… - коротко взглянув, Лукреция добавляет, - Даже за вас я бы вышла замуж…

\- Я не гожусь вам в мужья, дорогая… - и толики сожаления в его голосе нет, - Но, возможно, став герцогиней Д’Эсте, вы забудете, что были Борджиа…

\- Возможно… -  встретив его прямой взгляд, она качает головой, - … мне и не придется. 

\- Так… - Пьетро медлит, прежде чем спросить, - расскажите мне о вашей семье.

\- А это не повлияет на матримониальные планы герцога? – Лукреция настойчиво повторяет, - Серьезно, Пьетро – правду… Только между нами… - тот качает головой. Пройдя пару шагов вдоль бортика фонтана, она продолжает говорить, больше для себя, чем для него. – Подумайте… мы живем в одно время с Леонардо, Рафаэлем, Донателло… не говоря уже о таком величайшем гении, как Микеланджело… А о чем больше всего мечтают мужчины моей семьи?

\- О власти? – с понимающей улыбкой предполагает Бембо.

\- Власть… - произносит Лукреция с горечью, - власть… что она дает? Италия скоро превратится в пустошь… Флоренция в огне, Неаполь – кладбище… Милан… даже Леонардо бежал во Францию! - развернувшись, она оказывается в опасной близости от своего нежданного кавалера… - Чем будут вспоминать нас – жестокими кровопролитными войнами или искусством, которому мы покровительствовали…

\- Пинтуриккьо с вами не согласился бы… - явно пытаясь ее утешить, Пьетро ободряюще улыбается, она же поджимает губы, - Пф…мелкий художник… И это все, что останется в истории…

\- Репутация вашей семьи…

\- Репутация… - эхом звучит она, - история убийств, отравлений, сеяние ужаса и хаоса по всей стране… И – жажда власти… ненасытная… - это звучит несправедливо и Лукреция сама прекрасно об этом знает… стоит лишь вспомнить, что она сделала с собственным мужем, пусть и из соображений милосердия… Виновата… Они все в этом – виноваты… А теперь она словно хочет сбежать из этой общей на семью вины, бросив их гореть в персональном аду… Лукрецию пробивает крупная дрожь – оставить Чезаре бороться с демонами один на один… какая же она трусиха!

\- Вы дрожите, дорогая… - Пьетро протягивает руку, но она, отшатнувшись, качает головой, - Нет… - обхватив себя руками, продолжает, - не трогайте меня… Нет.

Галантная улыбка Пьетро, как щит, скрывает очевидное разочарование, но его манеры по-прежнему блещут высотой, предложив ей руку, он молчит, сопровождая назад во дворец… позволяя собраться с мыслями. 

 

         Крепостные стены… ров с водой… подъемный мост и впрямь, опущенный… Посланные Чезаре силы во главе со своими предводителями не спешат на него входить… Отсюда город кажется вполне доступным, даже привратник, вместо того, чтобы стоять у ворот, рыбачит в глупой надежде вытащить изо рва что-нибудь живое… Баглиони направляет коня в его сторону.

\- Эй, любезный… Где глава города? 

\- Уехал в Рим… - флегматично отзывается тот, не делая попыток прекратить то, чем занимается.

\- А армия? – продолжает этот странный допрос Баглиони. Тот пожимает плечами, - Кто порыбачить пошел, кто на охоту… разбрелись…

\- Так нас ждали? – все еще надеется выяснить военную обстановку он.

\- Можно и так сказать… - привратник, оставив удочку, открывает створки ворот, - входите, что ли…

Один за другим, _condiotorre_ направляют своих лошадей внутрь, дождавшись, пока проедет последний, привратник дергает за скрытый рычаг и узорчатая решетка с громким лязгом опускается прямо перед носом их армий, отсекая друг от друга. Лошади нервничают, люди галдят, но сделать ничего не могут… Со злостью дернув поводья, Баглиони понукает коня двигаться вперед, оба Орсини и Вителли привычно следуют за ним, то и дело нервно озираясь… Город снова выглядит пустым… будто второй Неаполь…

\- Этот дьявол… - у Вителли отчетливо стучат зубы, - Он сделал что-то…

\- Думаю, я знаю… - медленно произносит Пауло Орсини, будя новые волны подозрений в своих подельниках.

\- О чем ты говоришь, Орсини? – ответить тот не успевает, внезапный порыв ветра приносит на площадь, по которой они проезжают, исписанные страницы… а следом из-под арки выбегает суетливый Никколо Макиавелли, очевидно пытающийся их собрать…

\- Простите меня, господа… простите… - он то и дело наклоняется, подхватывая с земли одну страницу за другой, - моя книга, господа… всего лишь – моя книга…

А тем временем из тени домов появляются солдаты папской армии, беря _condiotorre_ в плотное кольцо…Орсини заставляет лошадь встать на дыбы, расчищая себе путь, но его бег по кругу по площади ничего не решает, кроме того, что Микелетто, примерившись, прыгает с одного из балконов, стаскивая его на землю. Трое оставшихся _condiotorre_ благополучно делают вид, что все это – пустая нелепица… Гулкие шаги в одном из переулков звучат значительно в пустом городе… Чезаре выходит на площадь, подбирая одну из разбросанных страниц…

\- Сеньор Макиавелли пишет книгу… - передав страницу автору, он подходит к Баглиони, беря его коня под уздцы, - про власть и ее жертв…

\- Мне это не было известно, монсеньор… - сверху вниз глядя на Чезаре, Баглиони заметно дрожит. 

\- Да… Незнание так милосердно… - стаскивая того из седла, Чезаре почти рычит, - Но ты знал о моей сестре, верно?! Знал – что с ней будет… - попытка Пауло Орсини дотянуться до меча не остается незамеченной, - Не надо… Не стоит, Пауло… - глаза Чезаре горят опасным огнем, - … если ты хочешь легкой смерти…

Макиавелли, наблюдая со стороны за тем, как разоружают и связываю заговорщиков, прижимает папку с рукописью к груди, произнося почти про себя, - Вот так и началась искусная интрига Сенигаллии, которую каждый властитель должен досконально изучить, прежде, чем начинать свой тернистый путь…

Баглиони тащат вниз по лестнице, в подвал ближайшего палаццо, он же продолжает упираться и верещать, - Это не я! Монсеньор! Это был его план! Он! – тыча пальцем в Пауло Орсини, которого тащат следом, - Он все придумал!

\- Замечательно… - стоя наверху, Чезаре с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдает панический ужас всех четверых, - Что ж… Он умрет той же смертью, что и вы… - кивнув Микелетто, который спускается следом за последней группой стражи, Чезаре поднимается наверх, где в зале уже ждет накрытый стол. Макиавелли, сидя за ним, строчит что-то в своих листах, отрываясь на излишний шум…

\- Не обессудьте… - плеснув вина, Чезаре пьет залпом, вытирая рукой мокрые губы, - будет немного шумно… - его глаза горят азартом погони, руки слегка дрожат. Макиавелли, отложив в сторону перо, замечает, - Фортуна – дама капризная, мессир Борджиа… с ней редко кому везет, особенно – в делах, подобных вашему…

\- Но? – самодовольно перебивает тот, - Я его отчетливо слышу, сеньор Макиавелли…

\- Но… - улыбается он в ответ, - … вы преуспели, взяв ее силой и грубо поимев… - на вызывающе-неопределенное движение бровей своего визави, продолжает, - И как ни странно – ей это пришлось по душе… Она любит молодых и сильных…

\- Что менее осторожны, более жестоки и имеют решительность повелевать ею… - глядя ему в глаза, заканчивает за него Чезаре.

         В подвале же тем временем Микелетто методично заканчивает то, ради чего все это и было сделано – Вителли стоит с гарротой на шее, едва шевеля губами в беззвучной молитве, остальные трое связаны у ближайшей стены.

\- Умоляю Его Святейшество… - выдавливает из себя Вителли, глядя на своих подельников, но обращаясь к тому, что стоит позади, держа в руках его жизни, - об индульгенции за мои грехи…

\- Я передам… - отвечает Микелетто, затягивая гарроту у него на шее… и делая знак страже, чтоб приготовили следующих двух. Братья Орсини удостаиваются одной гарроты на двоих и, пока Микелетто их душит, Баглиони сморит на это в священном ужасе.

\- Не волнуйтесь, сеньор, - вытирая струну от лишней крови прямо об одежду того, что было только что Пауло Орсини, Микелетто позволяет себе ободряющую улыбку, - Вам ее делить ни с кем не придется…

\- Закончил? – Чезаре спускается вниз, с безразличием обозревая четыре трупа в крови, - Оставьте все – как есть, - бросает он одному из командиров папской гвардии, - займите город, армии этих… пусть стоят на подходах. В город не пускать. Когда вернутся местные князьки с благословением от Его Святейшества – можете возвращаться. Идем… - кивает Микелетто, - пора возвращаться.

         В Рим они въезжают уже с рассветом, и Чезаре проводит нежданного гостя прямиком в кабинет отца.

\- Чезаре говорит, сеньор Макиавелли пишет книгу… - благодушно настроенный с самого утра Его Святейшество не прочь поговорить, - И о чем же она будет?

\- О власти, Ваше Святейшество, - ничуть не смутившись, отвечает тот, - и о том, что она делает с теми, кто ее жаждет…

\- Трудную вы поставили себе задачу… - понимающе кивает тот, - Запишите вот что, сеньор Макиавелли – наши враги либо мертвы, либо в заключении, либо изгнаны… Если же некоторые из них стоят на своем – они будут предоставлены своей судьбе… Вот так дракон поглощает мелких змей…

\- И тут как раз к месту вспомнить – Делла Ровере… - мрачно замечает Чезаре, что не ускользает от внимания Макиавелли.

\- И как вы собираетесь бороться с ним, Ваше Святейшество?

\- Мы пригласим его на ужин… - пересекаясь глазами с сыном, отвечает Родриго Борджиа…

 

         День еще как следует не занялся, а Пьетро уже припоявляется с очередным визитом вежливости, которыми теперь заняты почти все дни Лукреции. Она встречает его в столовой, предлагая присоединиться к завтраку… посте того, что днями наговорила ему сгоряча и в гневе, она не очень хорошо представляет себе – как себя с ним теперь вести. Слишком много было сказано того, чего не следовало бы знать посторонним… А Пьетро все продолжает и продолжает говорить на эту тему…

\- Ваше страстное желание имеет все шансы на осуществление, моя дорогая… - произносит он. Лукреция же, занятая больше собственными переживаниями и мыслями, воспринимает все не очень отчетливо.

\- Ах, если бы это было так… - невпопад вздыхает она, думая о том, какими длинными с каждым разом кажутся разлуки с братом.

\- Поверьте, вы можете перестать быть Борджиа уже к концу этой недели… - заглянув в ее распахнутые ему навстречу глаза, он вдумчиво продолжает, - Мы примем все условия… Да – ваши родные хотя много больше золота…  и клятву верности, которой не всякий Цезарь достоин… Но герцог желает этого брака.

\- Почему? – глядя на собеседника почти с жадностью, Лукреция повторяет, - Почему, Пьетро?

\- Потому что я – это советовал… - он проводит тыльной стороной ладони, едва касаясь ее щеки, - Боже… Ваша красота затмевает саму Елену Прекрасную!

\- Мне казалось, герцог не интересуется женщинами…

\- Он настоящий ценитель прекрасного, моя дорогая, - Пьетро улыбается, - ему важна красота. К тому же, став его женой, вы приведете с собой сына… а со временем родите еще одного… Герцог в этом заинтересован.

Лукреция вежливо улыбается в ответ, - Тогда… чем же этот брак отличается от моих предыдущих двух?

\- Вы идете на него с открытыми глазами… - вполне дружелюбно отвечает Бембо, - Да, вами воспользуются… должно быть, не один раз… Но ведь и вы получите несомненную выгоду и, в первую очередь – свободу от своей семьи…

\- Возможно, я открою академию искусств… - думая не о том, замечает она, - оставить после себя что-то… - взгляд Лукреции скользит за окно, где по улице явно спеша к дому, идет брат. – Когда я смогу встретиться с герцогом?

\- О, моя дорогая! Как только приедете в Феррару, он ждет вас с нетерпением! – подойдя ближе, Пьетро смотрит пристально, - У вас там всегда будет друг… Всегда… в моем лице…

\- Друг… и – только? – встречая его взгляд, спрашивает она, помня о том, что Чезаре, скорее всего, уже вошел в дом и может в любой момент…

\- Если вы захотите… - Пьетро делает шаг, оказываясь совсем близко, - а теперь – поцелуйте меня… - Лукреция отводит глаза, встречаясь взглядом с братом, наблюдающим за ними сквозь стеклянные двери… вернув ему дерзкую улыбку, она исполняет просьбу Бембо.

\- Сестра… - не церемонясь, Чезаре входит в столовую со стороны патио, на ходу кивая отошедшему на приличествующее визиту вежливости расстояние Пьетро. Улыбнувшись, она протягивает руку для прощания, - Теперь ступайте, Пьетро…

\- К чему спешить? – тот явно собирается задержаться, намеренно игнорируя грубость Чезаре, - Мне есть, что обсудить с вашим братом… условия, выдвигаемые герцогом, к примеру…

\- О, поверьте, Пьетро… - она с тревогой оглядывается на так до сих и не проронившего ни слова брата, - он уже знает… если же нет – я расскажу сама…

\- Он потому так… - Бембо пытается подобрать слово поэлегантней, - раздосадован?

\- Тут уместно иное слово, Пьетро… - выставив того, наконец, за дверь, - Лукреция на мгновение прислоняется к ней… - Страх, что я – могу быть счастлива… без него… - глубоко вздохнув, она возвращается в столовую, к брату.

\- Выпроводила…  - не спрашивает он, - а я-то рассчитывал с ним поговорить…

\- Он просил извиниться за столь внезапный уход… - подойдя совсем близко, Лукреция замирает, - Пьетро забыл о предыдущих договоренностях…

Брат смотрит пристально, - Может, оно и к лучшему…

\- Думаешь? – она по-прежнему стоит очень близко, не касаясь… Чезаре чуть склоняет голову, позволяя лбам соприкоснуться, - Уверен в этом… - и с едва слышным вздохом удовлетворения обнимает ее, притягивая к себе, словно только у него есть на это право… впрочем – так оно и есть. Лукреция уютно устраивается в его руках, пока он продолжает, - Феррара оказалась намного слабее, чем мы надеялись… ко всему прочему, Флоренция совсем не в восторге от возможности этого союза…

\- Разумеется… - выдыхает она, не поднимая головы, - Как мы можем разочаровать Флоренцию...

\- Можем, любовь моя… - чуть отодвинувшись, он берет ее за подбородок, заставляя на себя посмотреть, - теперь мы можем – многое… если не все… Так к чему зацикливаться на каком-то городишке на севере страны… когда вокруг столько возможностей… в той же Франции, например.

\- Франция? – с сомнением произносит она, Чезаре с жаром подхватывает, - Да, именно – Франция, у них там полно подагрических герцогов и принцев крови, нуждающихся в наследнике!

\- Это займет время, брат… - напоминает она, - к чему начинать все сначала, когда мы почти что пришли к договоренности в этих вопросах…

\- Время… - его пальцы скользят по ее губам в почти невинной ласке, - это все, что у нас есть… и мы потратим его с пользой. На самом деле… - склонившись близко, он говорит ей практически на ушко, - никто из них не достоин такого дара… ты – сокровище… мое сокровище! - она распахивает глаза ему навстречу, - И я – никому тебя не отдам… ведь только Борджиа может любит Борджиа… -  с едва уловимым полу-вздохом – полу-стоном она приникает к его губам, не давая себе возможности передумать… Никого и ничего – нет… Только брат… только – Он… Чезаре… - Обещаю тебе, любовь моя… - между поцелуями шепчет он, беря ее лицо в ладони, - обещаю – мы уедем… я увезу тебя туда, где будем только ты и я… И мы – будем просто мы… не Борджиа, а – мы…

Остановив его почти на критической линии, Лукреция пытливо вглядывается в лицо брата… возлюбленного… мужа… - Обещаешь… как ты можешь такое обещать, Чезаре? Когда кругом…

\- Мы почти закончили… - завладев ее руками, он подносит их к губам, медленно целуя, - осталась всего одна битва… и мне не справится – без тебя…

\- И чем это я могу помочь моему великолепному герцогу Валентино? – румянец на ее щеках и ее улыбка заставляют его медлить с ответом…

\- Хочу попросить об одной услуге, которую только ты – с твоим тактом, добротой и умом, можешь исполнить в точности…

\- Говори же!

\- Кардинал Делла Ровере… - произносит ненавистное имя Чезаре, - Его надо пригласить к нам на ужин.

\- К нам? – развернувшись в его руках, она прислоняется спиной к его груди, - Хотите пустить его в дом?

\- Нет, боже упаси! Отец решил, что ужин с ним в моем присутствии поможет нам утрясти наши разногласия… Не знаю, как… но он этого хочет.

\- Почему я – посланник?

\- Ты простишь меня, любовь моя, если я буду излишне многословен… - его губы касаются ее волос, - Ты – умна, дипломатична, прекрасна… А еще… - развернув ее к себе, Чезаре подхватывает сестру на руки, договаривая на ходу, - … есть и будешь только моей!

         _Все плывет… кружится… тает… истлевая в золу… выжигая изнутри живым огнем веры и греха, страсти и необходимости… света и тьмы. Проклятие ли это или благословение божье, вдруг снизошедшее на нас… но благодаря ему – мы живы…_

 

         Городская суета немного спадает в сонные послеобеденные часы… Чезаре возвращается во дворец, проводив ее почти до того палаццо, что предоставлен был французскому послу взамен того, что конфисковала Святая Церковь, пока кардинал Делла Ровере был не чести. Он и сейчас не слишком желанная фигура в папских покоях, но титул французского посланника играет ему на руку…

\- Чему обязан визиту прекрасной Лукреции Борджиа? – Делла Ровере встречает ее в одной из малых гостиных.

\- Я – всего лишь посланник, кардинал, - она улыбается в меру приветливо, чтобы это нельзя было счесть грубостью.

\- Посланник? – явно заинтересовавшись, Делла Ровере выжидающе поднимает брови, - И в чем состоит – послание?

\- Приглашение на ужин с Его Святейшеством и герцогом Валентино, - Лукреция проходит вглубь комнаты, к единственному окну. Делла Ровере улыбается, - И вы думаете – мне стоит его принять?

Глядя в окно, она какое-то время молчит, прежде чем ответить, - Если вам небезразлична ваша жизнь… - Лукреция переводит взгляд на него, - … не соглашайтесь!

\- Вы удивляете меня, мадонна Лукреция, - кардинал улыбается, - это маленький бунт?

\- Скорее, разумный компромисс… - отзывается она. - Даже попытка убийства французского посланника навлечет на нас новую войну... С нас – уже более, чем достаточно…

\- И таким образом, - подытоживает Делла Ровере, - мой ответ должен быть «нет»…

\- Если вы все-таки согласитесь… то должны отдавать себе отчет – на какой риск идете… - Лукреция застегивает плащ, - Французский король вернулся к себе… вы, хоть и неприкосновенны, но – все же менее защищены… Несчастные случаи бывают даже с посланниками иностранных держав, кардинал.

\- И почему это должно беспокоить вас, мадонна? – он встает на пути, не давая покинуть комнату.

\- Не знаю… - отвечает ему открытым взглядом она, - Быть может, у нас есть общие интересы…

\- Это какие же? – все больше и больше удивляясь, спрашивает тот.

\- Будущее, кардинал… - аккуратно его обойдя, она останавливается, обернувшись, - У меня – сын… я хочу, чтобы у него – оно было.

\- И?

\- Вы – принадлежите церкви, - продолжает аналогию она, - и хотите когда-нибудь стать во главе…

\- Будущее… - понимающе кивает кардинал. Лукреция чуть поводит плечом, - Вы были неплохим человеком, ваше высокопреосвященство… Однажды вы можете стать Папой…

 

         Вернувшись, Лукреция проходит прямиком в покои отца, где ее явно с нетерпением ждут. Никак не отреагировав на вопросительный взгляд брата, она останавливается только перед столом отца.

\- Он отказался? – не выдерживает Чезаре. Сестра медлит, - Согласился… Но с условием, что сам выберет место встречи…

\- Умно… - замечает Папа.

\- Ну что – отказываемся? – Чезаре выглядит озабоченным, - Если мы не сможем контролировать встречу…

\- Мы не можем отказаться, когда сами же и выступили с предложением… - ворчливо отзывается Его Святейшество. – Но… мы воспользуемся случаем, чтобы усыпить его подозрения… Дадим ему выговориться… В конце концов, будут и другие… ужины.

\- Стоит ли так рисковать, отец? – оглянувшись на притихшую поблизости сестру, Чезаре продолжает, - Как ты сам только что верно заметил – будут и другие возможности.

\- У нас есть дегустаторы, - отвечает тот, - мы настоим на их обязательном присутствии, тем более – были прецеденты.

\- Тогда и он… - Лукреция напоминает о себе, - тогда и кардинал Делла Ровере будет настаивать на этом же.

\- И мы ему позволим, - кивает Его Святейшество, - если это хоть немного ослабит его и заставит отложить свои планы… мы будем в выигрыше.

\- Еще один ужин провести голодным! – ворчит Чезаре, стоящая рядом Лукреция гладит его по плечу, - Непременно поешь что-нибудь, прежде чем отправиться на это сомнительное представление, брат… Тогда хотя бы вином ты сможешь насладиться.

 

         Сообщение от кардинала приходит ближе к вечеру, застав всех троих в малой столовой папских покоев – Родриго настоял, чтобы дочь и сын оставались с ним весь этот странный день.

\- Нам нужен посредник… - Папа еще раз просматривает приглашение на ужин в палаццо французского посланника через несколько часов, - чтобы заложить фундамент, так сказать… Кто-то, кому Делла Ровере хоть немного доверяет… - Передав письмо Чезаре, он осматривает стол, заставленный разнообразными блюдами, и, выбрав, накладывает себе в тарелку, принимаясь за еду.

\- У нас он есть… - вслед за отцом проглядев письмо от кардинала, Чезаре поворачивается к сестре, сидящей в кресле под окном.

\- Лукреция? – вытерев руки, Папа тянется к вину.

\- Он принял наше приглашение только благодаря ей… - не скрывая улыбки, он долго смотрит в ее, отчего-то полное печали, лицо.

\- И это, возможно, все – что можно получить здесь, в Риме… - не отвечая на улыбку брата, она отворачивается к окну.

\- Этого может быть достаточно… - Его Святейшество смотрит на обоих своих детей, - наше противостояние длится долгие годы и сейчас мы близки к его завершению… У кардинала – много сторонников… и каждый наш шаг будет иметь свои последствия…

\- И я, боюсь, скоро буду потеряна для вас, отец… - поднявшись, Лукреция минует брата, не сводящего с нее потемневшего взгляда, садясь рядом с Родриго, - в Ферраре, я надеюсь…

\- Мы все еще рассматриваем Феррару, как вариант, сын мой? – через ее голову спрашивает Папа Чезаре. Тот, не замечая пристального взгляда отца, буквально прожигает ее взглядом, но Лукреция лишь потупив взор, делает вид, что не замечает этого. Хмыкнув, Папа двигает в сторону сына тарелку и вино, - Съешь что-нибудь! Тогда ты сможешь держать себя в узде! – и поднимается из-за стола, как-то незаметно оставляя их наедине.

\- Феррара? Опять? – швырнув на тарелку столовые приборы, Чезаре разворачивает сестру вместе со стулом к себе, - С чего вдруг?

\- Переговоры не прерывают просто потому что тебе хочется их прервать, брат… - тоном разумной Лукреции отвечает она, очень стараясь избегать его жгучего взгляда. – Нужна веская причина… Ты сам мне сказал – все будет, как захочешь… Меня устраивает то, что предлагает герцог Д’Эсте…

\- А меня – нет… – склонившись, Чезаре запирает ее в замок, опираясь руками на спинку стула по обе стороны от нее, - Напрасно ты думаешь, любовь моя, что эта твоя новая игрушка… твой придворный менестрель способен хоть на что-то иное, кроме своих сладких баллад… - от его горящего взгляда, от него самого – так близко, что его дыхание ощущается на лице, Лукрецию накрывает жаркая волна и пробивает дрожь… Чезаре шепчет ей почти в самые губы, - Ты – моя, Лукреция… была, есть и будешь – только моей! – накрывая их откровенно грубым, властным поцелуем, не давая опомниться или даже вздохнуть… Не сдаваясь, она отвечает с ничуть не меньшим напором, почти перехватывая инициативу…

\- Тебе не отгородить мир от меня, Чезаре… - взяв его лицо в ладони, она смотрит пытливо, - разве что – запрешь в покоях в замке Святого Ангела...

\- Не могу… - соприкоснувшись с ней лбами, отзывается она, - хотя не буду отрицать, что не думал об этом…

\- Тогда ты понимаешь, что для отказа вести переговоры с посланником Феррары нужно что-то основательнее – вы нам разонравились…

\- Раньше это срабатывало… - по-прежнему не выпуская ее из рук, отвечает он, - Мы ищем сильных союзников для будущих и настоящих битв, а вовсе не тех, кто нам в походе будет рассказывать о красотах вокруг и воспевать в стихах наши победы! Феррара слаба, там… - Чезаре смотрит ей в глаза, - Во Флоренции, когда она так же процветала - были Макиавелли и Медичи…

\- А здесь буду я, брат…  - Лукреция не отпускает его взгляд, беря за руку – облизывает пальцы совершенно непристойным жестом, в который уже раз повергая Чезаре в состояние соляного столба, и приподняв юбку, раздвигает колени, двигая его ладонь по внутренней стороне бедра… Дважды его просить не приходится… Его пальцы безошибочно находят заветную точку и, покружив вокруг, стремятся глубже, что заставляет ее подаваться ему навстречу. Небрежно потянув ее на себя, Чезаре и вовсе перехватывает контроль, заглушая стоны поцелуями… Уловив тот самый момент, он останавливается вдруг, беря ее за подбородок незанятой рукой, заставляя посмотреть на себя, - Скажи это, любовь моя, - намеренно не замечая ее беспокойного ерзанья, повторяет, - Скажи!

\- Только твоя… - отвечая ему затуманенным взором, произносит она, - где бы мы ни были… Твоя! – подаваясь навстречу…

\- Мессир… - голос Микелетто за дверью застает их уже за приведением себя в порядок. Чезаре быстро привлекает сестру к себе, - Дождись нас здесь, хорошо? – получив согласный кивок в ответ, он слабо улыбается, - Вернусь и мы еще поговорим с тобой о Ферраре, любовь моя… - Лукреция все молчит, провожая брата странно-печальным взглядом…

\- Готов? – отец уже в экипаже, - Что так задержало тебя? Лукреция?

\- Да, - не отказывается Чезаре, - мы поспорили о Ферраре…

\- Ах, теперь она уже хочет туда замуж… - отец удовлетворенно улыбается, - Теперь ты поймешь меня, сын… как трудно с женщинами… Еще погоди – когда она все-таки уговорит тебя, а это так и будет, то потом выяснится, что она совсем не свадьбу с этим кандидатом имела ввиду. Женщины…

\- Борджиа, отец… - исправляет Чезаре, ловя его понимающий взгляд.

 

         Стол к ужину накрыт на открытой террасе, выходящей на водоем и сад вокруг него. Изящно сервированный на троих, он скрыт в белоснежном муслиновом шатре, входы в который с четырех сторон задрапированы тончайшей сеткой. Из сада несется стрекот цикад, который перебивается постоянным писком тучи москитов, летящих с воды… Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, что весь шатер усыпан погибшими от чего-то насекомыми, а новые тучи их роятся вокруг.

Настроенный подозрительно Чезаре проходит внутрь шатра первым, лишь затем впуская отца. Делла Ровере гостеприимно улыбается, усаживаясь и предлагая им присоединиться. Тут же рядом с ними появляются их дегустаторы, вызывая у хозяина снисходительную улыбку. 

\- Рим просто убийственен летом, Ваше Святейшество… - бросает он первую фразу для затравки застольной беседы. – Вы так не думаете?

\- Да, вы правы, кардинал… - соглашается Папа, - Жара… стоячая вода с озер в округе… Комары как вампиры… Нежилая обстановка, да…

\- Но вы все-таки предпочитаете оставаться здесь, Ваше Святейшество, - замечает Делла Ровере. Папа согласно кивает, - Нам было бы спокойнее и удобнее на холмах… Но тогда наши враги, оставшиеся тут, почувствуют свободу…

Настырный москит, незнамо как проникший внутрь шатра, настырно зудит вокруг Его Святейшества. Он отмахивается влажным платком, смочив его в чаше с ароматической водой, что стоит рядом с каждым прибором.    

\- Итак… - кардинал с осторожностью вступает на скользкую дорожку, - все мы согласимся, что наша ситуация требует разрешения… - он пересекается взглядом с сидящим напротив Чезаре, - Нужно найти решение, устраивающее всех… Иначе, наше противостояние обернется против нас.

\- У нас есть решение… - не спеша, отвечает Папа, - но мы не уверены, что мир готов к такому…

\- Не поделитесь, Ваше Святейшество? – почти ехидно реагирует Делла Ровере. Папа переглядывается с сыном и молчит.

\- Для начала, кардинал… - вступает тот, - мы бы хотели услышать, что вы можете нам предложить…

\- Предложить… - теперь Делла Ровере медлит, катая по скатерти хлебный шарик, - оно достаточно экстравагантно, можно сказать – с претензией на оригинальность… Но – есть прецеденты, а потому…

\- Мы – одно сплошное ухо, кардинал… - иронизирует Папа.

\- Если бы Его Святейшество позволило себе уйти в отставку… не по причине ухудшения здоровья, а – из благих намерений… - Делла Ровере останавливается, поднимая глаза на Борджиа, - Это дало бы знак всему Христианскому миру…

\- Знак – чего, кардинал? – Родриго выглядит по-прежнему благодушно, чего не скажешь о Чезаре.

\- Знак того, что сидящий сейчас на троне Святого Петра отказался от личных интересов… - водружается на любимого конька Делла Ровере, - и от удовлетворений амбиций членов его ненасытной семьи! – Родриго бросает салфетку рядом с уже сжимающейся в кулак рукой сына, накрывая ее своей, а Делла Ровере, не замечая, продолжает, - Это, несомненно, восстановит репутацию семьи Борджиа… и не побоюсь этого слова – респектабельность. Даже, возможно – святость.

Чезаре улыбается, в глазах плещется едва сдерживаемая ярость, - Наш отец – святой! – вызывая горькую усмешку обоих святых отцов.

\- Попробуйте перепела, Ваше Святейшество… - миролюбиво предлагает Делла Ровере. Папа кивает дегустатору, - После того, как его попробуют для нас… - тот берет с блюда одну из тушек, запеченных в тесте до золотистой корочки. Прожевав и облизав пальцы, дегустатор степенно кивает под ироничным взглядом Делла Ровере.

\- У нас тут, Ваше Святейшество… - замечает он, - наглядная метафора вашего папства…

\- Что – молитва?

\- Перепела – восхитительны… - Делла Ровере тонко улыбается, беря с блюда себе на тарелку сразу двух, - и я могу подтвердить, что они не отравлены… - впиваясь зубами в одну тушку, - Но кто ими наслаждается? – дегустатор с набитым ртом смотрит на Папу, кардинал кивает, продолжая, - Его Святейшество – последний, кто оценит сей кулинарный шедевр, блюдо к тому времени остынет… и самые лучшие куски – разберут… Ваш дегустатор все добреет, а Ваше Святейшество – держит вынужденный пост…

\- Большая власть – несет с собой множество ограничений… - со смиренным видом соглашается Папа, - и – много врагов. Мы не ропщем…

\- Но если вы решите уйти, Ваше Святейшество, сейчас – в расцвете сил и здоровья… - голос Делла Ровере звучит словно глас змия в Эдемском саду, - мир поймет и оценит вашу честность… Вашу непогрешимость… Вашу святость…

\- И кто же меня сменит? – продолжает Родриго Борджиа, в задумчивости разглядывая богатый снедью стол. 

\- Это решать конклаву… - тут же отмежевывается Делла Ровере. Папа позволят себе лукавую улыбку, - Вы, кардинал?

\- Если Святой Дух… если будет на то воля божия… - он крестится, Борджиа за этим молча наблюдают, - Я мог бы гарантировать, в случае моей преемственности… - замолчав, он смотрит на дегустаторов, - Прошу прощения, Ваше Святейшество, мы могли бы остаться наедине? И герцог Валентино, само собой… И – насладиться трапезой, быть может…

Решившись, наконец, на перепела, Папа кладет его на тарелку, отпуская дегустаторов… тонкая муслиновая сетка еще долго не может успокоиться после их ухода, продолжая колыхаться… и комары словно только и ждут возможности проникнуть внутрь, чтобы наброситься на своих жертв.

\- Восхитительно, кардинал! – Его Святейшество с нескрываемым удовольствием поглощает проверенную, по его мнению, еду.

\- Надеюсь, они еще теплые, - отзывается Делла Ровере, участливо обращаясь и к Чезаре, - А что же вы, герцог?

\- Спасибо, я сыт… - сухо отвечает тот.

\- Ну… - Папа отрывается от тарелки, - вы говорили…

\- В случае моей преемственности я могу гарантировать вам положение сына…

\- Как? – Чезаре реагирует быстрее отца.

\- Как главу территорий, что вы уже подчинили себе… - адресуется к нему Делла Ровере, - будете управителем папских областей, даруем вам титул… да хоть принца центральной Италии, с Римом во главе.

\- А Папа? – продолжает допытываться Чезаре.

\- Будет управлять своим духовным войском, пока принц владеет земным…

\- А мы – уйдет на пенсию? – Родриго смеется, - Чтобы заниматься – чем? Разводить виноградники? Пчеловодством?

\- Всем, к чему лежит ваша душа, Ваше Святейшество! – Делла Ровере кажется, что ему почти удалось их убедить, - Насладитесь плодами ваших трудов… с безупречной репутацией… справедливостью, смирением и – святостью.

\- Святостью?

\- Пока я буду жив и, если я стану Папой, - Делла Ровере сейчас готов все пообещать, - когда Всемогущий призовет вас к себе… не вижу для этого никаких препятствий.

\- Святой Родриго… - пробуя это на вкус, произносит отец, сын улыбается, - Святой Александр, отец…

\- Что же… если мы – о чудо, пришли к согласию… - Делла Ровере хлопает в ладоши, обозначая новую перемену блюд, - то Ваше Святейшество может вернуть своих дегустаторов… пока мы предложим вам еще вина… это с моих виноградников, новые сорта… - Папа благосклонно кивает, пока дегустаторы вновь не обосновываются по обе стороны от него и Чезаре. Писк москитов становится все настырнее, словно их всех тянет именно сюда, под навес муслина и шелка… дегустаторы пробуют вновь разлитое по бокалам вино и, переглянувшись, одобрительно кивают, но – будто нервничая… Бокал Папы полон, гостеприимный хозяин поднимается из-за стола…

\- Хочу предложить тост, Ваше Святейшество… Наши амбиции несколько отличны друг от друга… но они и не должны совпадать… - он приподнимает бокал, - А выпить я хотел бы – за гармонию… созвучие наших стремлений… И – за мир между нами…

\- За гармонию… - салютует бокалом в ответ Папа, делая глоток-другой…

\- Гармония и мир… - продолжает Делла Ровере, глядя на Чезаре, - Мессир Борджиа?

\- И мир… - вторит ему Его Святейшество. Чезаре поднимает свой бокал. Родриго тоже встает, - В ответ мы бы хотели также предложить свой тост… - и, не договорив, внезапно падает на руки Чезаре, едва успевающему его подхватить…

\- Отец?!?

\- Мы чувствуем… - зайдясь кашлем и мучительной рвотой, он выплескивает желчь и кровь на себя, на сына… на белоснежную скатерть, на богато сервированный стол… с трудом подняв ставший мутным взгляд на испуганного Делла Ровере, Родриго Борджиа произносит лишь, - Как вы смогли…

\- Смог? – тот слишком потрясен, чтобы вникать, - Что? О чем вы?

\- Тебе плохо, отец! ОХРАНА!

\- Отравлен… - почти последним усилием выдыхает Его Святейшество, пока Чезаре тащит его сквозь невесомый шелк москитной сетки и муслиновый шатер, отпихиваясь от пытающегося быть полезным Делла Ровере…

\- Вы умрете за это! – передав отца с рук на руки подоспевшей страже, Чезаре разворачивается, хватая кардинала за горло… но – что-то не так… на мгновения застыв, он чувствует это… и уже удержав Делла Ровере больше для того, чтобы самому не терять равновесия, Чезаре рвет долго и мучительно… Оттолкнув заляпанного рвотой и кровью кардинала, он падает назад, обрушивая на себя все муслиновое великолепие шатра, в котором они ужинали… А Делла Ровере только в ужасе наблюдает за тем, как он мечется в агонии, заливая белоснежный муслин кровью… Кровью Борджиа…

 

         _Кровь… она повсюду… ею словно помечено все, что есть в этом зале… и везде это – кровь Борджиа… И, словно отражаясь в ней, незримо присутствуя рядом с Чезаре, будто ангел, нашептывающий на ухо, и далеко не всегда праведно, Николо Макиавелли листает наброски своей книги, то и дело исправляя и вымарывая… проговаривая и пробуя на слух…_

_\- Если герцог и потерпел фиаско, то вовсе не по собственной воле… Судьба-злодейка и насмешница, она вмешивается и путает лучшие планы и намеренья, сбивая с ног и не дает мечтам осуществиться… Для отца он готов на все и пять лет, что миновали со времен снятия мантии кардинала, прошли под этим девизом… Когда, казалось, что предусмотрел все… разве мог он помыслить, что тоже окажется на пороге смерти именно тогда, когда в нем нуждается семья…_

_Кровь… она – повсюду… кровь Борджиа… кровь отца… кровь сына…_

 

Его Святейшество, а следом и Чезаре, несут по коридорам папского дворца, кишмя кишащими гвардейцами и святыми отцами… кардиналы с перекошенными от страха и злобы лицами… епископы с горящими предвкушением глазами… служки рангами пониже, шмыгающие туда-сюда, лишь бы быть ближе к происходящему… А то, что грядет нечто – чувствуют все… как крысы, что бегут с корабля перед бурей… как галки, сбивающиеся в стаи… как москиты, роем налетающие на безвинную жертву…  

Родриго дышит глубоко и тяжело, его глаза открыты… кажется, что лишь они, да вздымающаяся и опадающая от трудного дыхания грудь подает признаки жизни. Ваноцца и Лукреция с двух сторон кровати омывают его, вытирая холодный пот и то, что осталось от приступа.

\- Я выбрал неверный путь, Ваноцца? – с трудом выталкивая слова, он беспокойно шарит глазами по комнате, - Так давно… я не могу вспомнить…

\- Я помню… - отвечает она, беря его за руку, - День и час, Родриго.

\- Прости меня…

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать… - Ваноцца, как всегда, перед лицом тяжкого горя сильна и беспристрастна, - Не у меня тебе нужно просить прощения… тебе нужно прощение Господа…

\- Мне нужно исповедаться… - шепчет Родриго… - нужно получить прощение…

\- Тише, Родриго… молчи…

\- Хоть кто-нибудь, кто отпустит мне… - у него не хватает дыхания договорить, обессиленно откинувшись на подушки, Родриго бормочет еще что-то невнятное. Обеспокоенная Ваноцца собирается с духом, выходя в кабинет, где уже толпятся неровным полукругом слетевшиеся на падаль вороны… Вся курия здесь…

\- Ему нужен духовник… - объявляет она и все, как один, отворачиваются… - Ну… хоть кто-нибудь… - некоторые даже выходят за дверь, чтобы избежать ее насмешливого злого взгляда. – Ваш долг перед Богом – услышать его последнее признание… Святые Отцы!

         Пока матушка пытается уговорить святую курию на выслушивание последней исповеди Его Святейшества Папы Александра VI, Лукреция незаметно выскальзывает из спальни отца. Она спешит по переходам в апартаменты по-соседству, где под дверью ждет Микелетто. Пропустив ее внутрь, он тут же захлопывает дверь, не веря вообще никому.  Чезаре в испарине и со следами рвоты на лице лежит, застывшим взглядом глядя на богато-украшенный потолок над собой… Взяв миску с водой, Лукреция бережно протирает его лицо, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь… кисти рук, что безвольно виснут и падают, стоит лишь отпустить. Она не замечает слез, текущих по щекам, его же глаза следят за ней с напряженным вниманием… лишь они и живут на лице, и в них ей видится тень, что нависает над ним…

\- Прости меня, Чезаре… - медленно опускаясь на колени возле кровати, шепчет она, - прости меня…

\- Лекарь был, мадонна… - Микелетто неслышной тенью возникает позади.

\- И – что сказал? – не оборачиваясь, не позволяя себе отводить взгляда от этих, все еще живых глаз брата, отрывисто спрашивает она.

\- Если переживет эту ночь… Молитесь, мадонна! Молитесь – вас он услышит! Молитесь… потому что я - не умею… Чезаре должен жить! Молитесь… - для Микелетто это слишком многословно, Лукреция находит его руку на плече, сжимая пальцы в немом согласии… Кивнув, скорее самому себе, Микелетто еще стоит какое-то время в изножье кровати, глядя на Чезаре тоскливым взглядом верного пса, теряющего единственного хозяина, и выдохнув что-то похожее на, - Буду поблизости… - выходит, притворив дверь.

Распятие – на стене, но подняв к нему лицо, Лукреция замирает, будто не зная – о чем просить… она опускает голову на сложенные в молитвенном жесте руки, кажется, шепча знакомые с детства молитвы… Что-то… как будто, что-то подталкивает ее…

\- Господи! Господи боже, прошу тебя… оставь… задержи его на грешной земле… отца – забери, раз так нужно, чтобы он заплатил… Но – его оставь! – лбом почти касаясь пола, Лукреция истово молит, - Ты даже в гневе милостив… так пойди нам навстречу и предоставь нашей судьбе! Сын за отца не в ответе, а мы – ведали, что творили… накажи! Но отложи казнь на время… - приподнявшись, Лукреция держит руку на животе, взглядом прикипев к распятию, - отпусти его! Сыну нужен отец, а мне – мой любимый… Отца – забери, брата – оставь! – она снова склоняет голову, почти падая ниц перед домашним алтарем, и непонятно – кому и о чем она молится… Богу или Дьяволу…

Чезаре так и лежит, словно пойманный в ловушку внутри собственного окаменевшего тела, вслушиваясь в отчаянную молитву сестры и единственная слеза стекает по щеке, теряясь в разметанных по подушке влажных от испарины волосах…

         В спальне Его Святейшества – тихо и темно… после ухода Ваноццы, кажется, никто так и не удосужился зайти, чтобы выслушать его исповедь… Родриго устал… устал звать и просить о помощи… он снова остался один… Одиночество – удел великих… Открыв глаза, он всматривается в серую темноту, разглядев за занавесями на балконе фигуру в монашеской рясе.

\- Эй, кто там? – едва слышно хрипит он, но его слышат и занавеси колышутся, пропуская кого-то внутрь, - Воды… пожалуйста…

\- У меня ее нет… - отвечает вошедший.

\- Губы пересохли… - жалуется Родриго, - и горло горит…

\- Как и у меня… - несется в ответ.

\- Вы – францисканец? – силясь приподняться на подушках, Родриго падает назад, выдыхая, - Пришли выслушать мою исповедь? – монах приближается к изголовью, Родриго же продолжает, - Во имя Отца и Сына…

\- Хотите, чтобы я выслушал ваши грехи? – перебивает его монах.

\- Хочу! – отвечает Родриго, - Мне нужно очистить душу, прежде чем предстать перед Создателем…

\- Ваши грехи известны всему миру… - монах непреклонен, - ваша душа чернее ночи без Луны…

\- Но ведь грехи – прощаются… - как ребенок, что нашкодил, а теперь стоит и просит прощения, произносит Родриго, - и после покаяния приходит очищение…

\- Не с такими грехами, как ваши! – странная тень колышется уже у самого изголовья, - Блуд, прелюбодеяние, убийства, безграничная жадность, желание власти…

\- Божья милость бесконечна…

\- Это – правда, - соглашается монах, склоняясь над ним.

\- И худший из грешников может молить о прощении с последним вздохом его земной жизни… - продолжает Родриго.

\- Верно…

\- Поэтому я, Родриго Борджиа, молю о прощении моими последними словами… моим последним вздохом на земле! – голос его срывается на хрип, что-то пузырится на губах.

\- Но прощение, Родриго Борджиа, - под капюшоном не разглядеть лица, лишь сгустившаяся тьма, говорящая с ним, - невозможно для вас…

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты уже сделал свой последний вздох… - приходит ответ…

\- Сделал? Когда?

\- А это имеет значение? – тьма становится все гуще, заполняя собой комнату, поглощая все источники света, - Только что или бесконечность тому назад… Ты уже мертв… и тебя никто не пришел выслушать… А теперь – ты можешь исповедоваться во всех своих грехах хоть сотню тысяч лет… Бог тебя не услышит… потому что ты – Родриго Борджиа, в аду! – тьма струится из-под монашеской рясы и Родриго протягивает руку, чтобы ее ухватить…

\- Папа не принадлежит аду! – в последней отчаянной попытке кричит он, когда тьма и разгорающийся в ней огонь затягивают его в себя.

\- Этот – принадлежит! – последнее, что выдыхает монах, прежде чем окончательно раствориться во тьме, становясь ее сутью… и словно занавеси, расступаясь – тьма раскрывается, обнажаясь фресками, что более всего напоминают образы ада с картин Иеронима Босха…

         Склонившись над кроватью, Ваноцца проводит пером над уже застывшим лицом Родриго... – Он сделал свой последний вдох… - она опускается на колени, молясь… И словно стая красных вампиров, кардиналы заполоняют спальню, истово молясь, каждый – о своем…

 

         Пасмурный хмурый день с трудом пробивается сквозь плотно закрытые ставни… Ночь прошла… самая страшная ночь в его жизни… _если переживет ночь…_ Он – пережил… чего это стоило ему – лежа по-прежнему на спине, он напоминает мумию, иссохший и измученный. Ввалившиеся глаза… волосы, прилипшие к черепу, потрескавшиеся сухие губы… Тень осталась от того, кого еще вчера называли герцогом Валентино… Чезаре Борджиа – умер этой ночью… То, что осталось – с трудом, но цепко держалось за жизнь…

 Войдя, Лукреция застывает на миг на пороге и даже в этой душной полутьме видно, как она старается справиться с собой.

\- Отец мертв… - это звучит… Лукреция и сама слышит отстраненность в своих словах, но иначе – будет слишком… все и так – слишком… Брат, отец… матушка, Джованни, Феррара, Пьетро, герцог Д’Эсте…

\- Когда? – словно карканье ворона несется с кровати… Двигаться брат не в состоянии, но слова проталкивать, вроде, выходит.

\- Два часа назад… - она садится рядом с ним, тянется к стоящей тут же на столике плошке с водой и мягкой тряпкой, - Никто не коснется тела… Похоже, ты – выживешь, брат… - собираясь его обтереть, откидывает простыню, под которой он лежит и вновь ужасается той перемене, что случилась с ним за одну ночь. Опустив голову, чтобы скрыть непрошенные слезы, Лукреция начинает с плеч и груди, протирает руки, каждую по очереди… Чезаре следует за ней взглядом, с трудом выталкивая слова, - Так кто это сделал, сестра?

\- Кто бы ни стоял за этим… - не прерываясь, отвечает она, - он получит свое… Разве не это – путь Ватикана?

\- Делла Ровере! – выдыхает Чезаре, комкая простыню.

\- Вероятно… - Лукреция уклончива, - Он – идеальный кандидат на папский престол…

\- Он был нашим последним врагом… - глаза Чезаре загораются на миг былым огнем, Лукреция, обтерев его ноги, встречается с ним взглядом, наконец, - Тогда тебе стоит заслужить его расположение… - видя, какую причиняет боль, возвращается к изголовью, - Или делай, как я – просто уйди… Оставь этот дом… город…  - закончив с обтиранием, она оставляет влажную ткань у него на лбу.

\- Сестра…

\- Да, брат…

\- Ты должна помочь мне! – он силится встать, но она без усилий возвращает его назад в постель, - За это преступление… за смерть отца мы должны отомстить!

\- Я не знаю мести страшнее, чем – трон Святого Петра… - взяв его лицо в ладони, она целует его прямо в эти сухие потрескавшиеся губы, словно пергамент и воск… он чувствует ее слезы на своих щеках, - Посмотри, что он сделал с нами…

Неожиданно… и откуда взялись силы, Чезаре садится, удерживая ее рядом, - Я – мертв, любовь моя… Мертв, как и наш отец… Тьма поглотила нас обоих и пламя… адское пламя уже готово было сожрать и меня, вслед за ним… Но – одна свеча… одна свеча так и не погасла… она продолжала гореть даже там… во вселенской тьме среди адского пламени… Свеча, что не дает душе быть проклятой на веки вечные… - взяв ее за плечи, он договаривает, - Эту свечу держала ты… - и словно все его силы ушли на это, Чезаре падает назад, неумолимо соскальзывая с кровати… у нее просто не хватает сил его удержать… Верный Микелетто успевает вовремя, подхватив, укладывает назад. Лукреция в какой-то прострации сидит рядом с ним, держа за руку.

\- Мадонна, там вы, наверное, нужнее… - напоминает Микелетто об организации погребения и всего остального. Она поднимается было, но передумав, возвращается к брату.

\- Послушай меня, Чезаре! Послушай, хотя бы раз в нашей с тобой странной жизни – я всегда делала так, как говорил мне ты! Теперь настал твой черед!  Ты – нужен мне! И ты – нужен сыну! – что-то в его взгляде, почти остекленевшем после его вспышки, меняется… оттаивая… - Да-да, я беременна, не смотри на меня так, Микелетто, от всего этого бывают дети! Именно поэтому я так спешила с Феррарой – нам нужно имя, я не хочу, чтобы твой сын был… как Джованни. – Чезаре сжимает ее пальцы, слабо улыбаясь. - Я не собираюсь остаток жизни проводить в ожидании – вернешься ли ты с очередной войны, притащишь ли в дом очередную французскую шлюху или сгинешь где-нибудь… ты будешь жить, Чезаре! – склонившись над ним, Лукреция смотрит ему прямо в глаза, - Жить со мной и нашими детьми! Ты сам сказал – Чезаре Борджиа умер… пусть еще не совсем… сейчас ты отправишься со мной и матушкой в Феррару, где я выйду замуж за герцога, как ты и хотел, милый. А потом… - она смотрит на пробивающийся сквозь ставни лучик солнца, - Потом мы дадим тебе новое имя… Пьетро Бембо, например… - поднявшись, уже как истинная Борджиа, Лукреция кивает Микелетто, - Готовься к отъезду в ближайшие дни… - подойдя, распахивает ставни, впуская в душную комнату поток свежего воздуха, - Нам предстоит еще много дел…

 

         _Листы рукописи Николо Макиавелли рассыпаны на столе, он перебирает их один за другим… что-то зачитывая вслух, что-то бегло просматривая…_

_\- Принц может казаться баловнем Судьбы – сегодня, и завтра – лежать в руинах и это никак не скажется на силе его духа или характере… - прочитав, он хмурится… потом дописывает, скрипя гусиным пером, - Потому что принц, что верит только в Судьбу, проигрывает, теряя покровительство Фортуны… - он снова перебирает страницы и там на них словно оживают картины из недалекого будущего…_

_Вот – открытый экипаж, в нем Лукреция, Ваноцца, Джованни и Пьетро Бембо…_

_\- Феррара… - Пьетро тепло улыбается, глядя на поистине пасторальный пейзаж, будто с полотен Доссо Досси… Лукреция, оглянувшись на второй экипаж, что следует за ними от самого Рима с Микелетто на месте возницы, смотрит на свой новый дом, улыбаясь чему-то, что ведомо ей одной…_

_И ее лицо плавно перетекает в портрет работы Бартоломео Венето… Любуясь им, Макиавелли записывает, - Лукреция Борджиа прожила свою жизнь, как герцогиня Феррарская, покровительница искусств и поэта Пьетро Бембо…_

_Вот – под копыта лошадей несется пыльная дорога…  Чезаре Борджиа верхом с обнаженным мечом в руках скачет наперерез группе вооруженных всадников… Кто-то из них бросает копье, что выбивает его из седла…_

_\- Микелетто! – на его голос тот разворачивается, прыгая на ходу с лошади, возвращаясь к нему… Стрелы свистят в воздухе, вонзаясь в тело, но он продолжает идти… лишь выстрел из аркебузы останавливает его и, когда Микелетто падает, его рука еще тянется к умирающему почти совсем рядом Чезаре…_

_Его лицо все ближе… черты застывают, превращаясь в портрет работы Альтобелло Мелоне… и, глядя на него, Макиавелли вновь произносит сам с собою, - И погиб принц, тщетно сражаясь за те земли, что уже были однажды завоеваны им…_

_Вот – Собор Святого Петра и коронация Папы… святая миссия возлагается на кардинала Делла Ровере – Его Святейшество Папу Юлиуса_ _II_ _… вокруг него словно расцветает узнаваемая Эпоха Ренессанса…_

_И его лицо преображается в портрет работы Рафаэля… Макиавелли, на миг задумавшись, записывает, - Кардинал Делла Ровере стал Папой Юлием Вторым… заказал Сикстинскую капеллу Микеланджело и восстановил базилику Святого Петра, что стоит и по сей день…_

 

 

 

Послесловие

 

_***_

         Солнце проникает сквозь прозрачные занавеси, запутываясь в ее дивных волосах, превращая их в жидкое золото, что струится сквозь пальцы. Не открывая глаз, но всем естеством чувствуя ее рядом, он ведет руку по-сквозь эти золотистые локоны, что окутывают ее струящимся облаком… Ее тонкие ловкие пальчики пробегают по его груди, спускаясь к животу, но… он перехватывает их на критической линии, поднося к губам… и улыбается, чувствуя беспричинную радость… Шум прибоя несется сквозь открытые окна, смешиваясь с отголосками города, но для этих двоих сейчас ничего не существует, кроме них самих – друг для друга…

\- Родриго сегодня снова сбежал от нянек, - накинув нечто летяще-прозрачное, она возвращается к нему, - а Джованни ему помог…

\- Ты много хочешь от трехлетнего малыша, любимая… - притянув ее к себе, он легко целует ее в лоб, - который во всем подражает своему старшему брату.

\- И ты – ничего им не скажешь? – она устраивается в его руках, он улыбается, - Нет, любовь моя… Но возьму их обоих после обеда с собой…

\- Родриго еще рано в седло! – тут же возражает она, смеясь, он заглядывает ей в глаза, - В таком случае, _Mabelle_ , придется нам захватить и тебя…

         Его тело в шрамах минувших битв, тяжелых и трудных… она знает их наперечет – от самых старых, еще детских, до совсем недавних… тех, что решили его судьбу… Проводя рукой по его лицу, она задерживает ладошку на его закрытых глазах, ресницы щекотят пальцы.

\- Мне снился сон… - нарушает он звенящую тишину, - жуткий… мрачный… затягивающе-настоящий… Ты была в нем…

\- Конечно, милый… - она склоняется ближе, ловя его взгляд, - ведь мы – едины… ты – моя тень, я – твой свет… - воспоминание отражается на лицах обоих…

 

Тех, кого соединил Господь, да не разлучат люди… Бог или Дьявол?..  


End file.
